Le chant des damnés
by Krenon
Summary: En l'absence de la Garde des Ombres, Zevran et Oghren s'attirent des ennuis. Morrigan et Sten quant à eux s'enfoncent dans une forêt ténébreuse, attirés par un étrange appel. Très vite, le quatuor se retrouve en proie à une force obscure jouant avec leurs perceptions.
1. Zevran

_-« On sert pas les oreilles pointues ici ! »_

 _L'elfe svelte aux cheveux blonds dévisagea le tavernier d'un air amusé. Ce dernier était tout sauf ragoutant. Chauve mais toutefois barbu, le visage de l'humain était marqué par des pustules. Le pauvre diable souffrait plus que probablement de la petite vérole. Un petit souvenir des catins du port sans l'ombre d'un doute. Au vue de l'apparence peu avenante du bonhomme, il apparaissait évident à l'elfe que nulle créature féminine n'aurait offert ses faveurs à cet énergumène bedonnant si ce n'est une catin au bout du rouleau. Le nez du gaillard était tellement difforme qu'il avait probablement dû être brisé à maintes reprises au cours de bagarres multiples. L'humain beugla à nouveau en fixant l'elfe avec des yeux bovins. Devant le sourire désinvolte de l'elfe, le visage du tavernier se déforma en un rictus hideux mettant en avant les chicots qui composaient ce qui avait naguère dû être une denture convenable._

 _-« T'es sourd grandes oreilles ? Ça sert à quoi d'en avoir d'aussi longues si t'es pas fichu de comprendre un traitre mot ! » Aboya-t-il en postillonnant._

 _-« Hélas l'acuité auditive ne va pas de pair avec la longueur du lobe mais j'imagine que je n'apprends rien à un homme aussi instruit que vous. Cela étant, mon ami je vous rassure, j'ai bel et bien saisi vos propos. Je choisis tout simplement de ne pas tenir compte de votre avertissement. D'ailleurs puisque nous abordons la thématique de la longueur, oserais-je vous demander si ce sujet n'est pas, pour vous, objet de moquerie ? » Susurra malicieusement l'elfe tatoué en jetant un regard moqueur_

 _Un silence qui parut interminable s'empara soudainement de la taverne. Les clients complètement incrédules devant la nonchalance et l'insolence de l'elfe ne purent piper mot. Le Tavernier quant à lui semblait frappé de stupeur, les joues plus rouges qu'une fraise. Une serveuse éclata soudainement de rire. Tel un catalyseur, le rire cristallin de la jeune femme souleva une vague d'hilarité. La taverne entière résonnait désormais sous les rires. Furieux d'être ainsi humilié devant ses pairs, le tavernier obèse s'avança furieusement vers l'elfe bien décidé à en découdre quand une voix glacée et autoritaire le stoppa net._

 _-« L'elfe est avec moi. Veuillez cesser de l'importuner et mettre deux nouvelles pintes sur mon ardoise. En vitesse je vous prie. »_

 _La moitié de la salle se retourna comme envoutée par le nouvel intervenant. Assi à l'arrière de la taverne, un homme en tunique accoudé sur la table fixait l'elfe d'un regard intense. Il était plutôt avenant. Ses cheveux courts et marron mettaient en évidence son front délicat. Ses yeux noisette et profonds creusaient son regard. Une courte barbe délicatement taillée laissait entrapercevoir ses lèvres fines. L'homme portait deux lames courbées attachées derrière son dos. Bien que calme, l'humain dégageait une aura glaçante. Les clients détournèrent bien vite leurs regards et reprirent leurs buveries en échangeant quelques racontars. Le regard de l'inconnu passa de l'elfe au tavernier toujours figé. L'inconnu plissa des yeux d'un air sinistre. Le tavernier malgré lui déglutit puis lança un dernier regard venimeux à l'elfe avant de tourner les talons et retourner derrière son comptoir. L'elfe élancé lui lança un regard goguenard avant de rejoindre l'inconnu isolé._

 _Il s'assit en face de lui tandis qu'une serveuse rousse posa timidement les pintes sur la table avant de s'éclipser. L'elfe tatoué la suivi du regard non sans porter un intérêt certain pour ses courbes._

 _-« Tu ne devrais pas te donner ainsi en spectacle. » L'interpella l'humain en portant la première pinte à ses lèvres._

 _-« Je n'ai pas cherché à attirer l'attention sur moi mais mère nature m'a doté de nombreux atouts. »_

 _L'humain releva la tête d'un air amusé. Il plaqua ses mains devant lui l'une contre l'autre de façon à ce que ses 10 doigts se touchent aux extrémités._

 _-« Tu n'as ni la grâce, ni l'habilité d'un maitre assassin mais tu en possèdes déjà l'arrogance petit Corbeau._

 _-Et je les supplante sur bien d'autres points._

 _-Tiens donc ? Et de quels domaines parles-tu ? L'art de te faire repérer et remarquer ou l'art de te faire des ennemis et de provoquer des rixes ? En tant que Corbeau, ce comportement est à proscrire. Peut-être que les maitres de guilde se sont montrés laxistes mais je puis t'assurer qu'ils ne tolèrent ni la désinvolture, ni le manque de professionnalisme._

 _-A vrai dire, je pensais à des domaines plus intimes. » Se défendit l'elfe d'un air enjôleur._

 _-« Es-tu un assassin ou garçon de bordel ? Tu siérais mieux dans un bordel que parmi les Corbeaux avec ta toison blonde, tes yeux en amande et ton teint exotique. A choisir je te baiserais bien volontiers plutôt que de te confier un assassinat. »_

 _L'elfe se pencha en avant et avança sa main droite pour effleurer l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur._

 _-« Pourquoi se limiter à une seule option ? »_

 _L'humain écarta son bras en poussant un petit rire._

 _-« Tu te nommes Zevran Aranai c'est bien cela ?_

 _-Et tu te nommes Taliesin. » Rétorqua Zevran en vidant sa pinte._

 _-« Comme tu sors tout juste de ta formation, les maitres de guilde ont jugé bons de te confier à mes mains délicates pour te guider mais également pour te mettre à l'épreuve._

 _-J'imagine que j'aurais pu tomber entre de plus mauvaises mains. » Fit l'elfe avec un petit sourire._

 _-« La flatterie ne te mènera pas loin mon joli. Ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu fasses tes preuves._

 _-Ma foi, je pourrais te surprendre._

 _-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas es-tu disposé à passer un petit test immédiatement ?_

 _-Tout dépend de la nature du test. »_

 _Taliesin demeura silencieux un petit moment, son regard balayant la taverne bruyante et ses occupants. Subitement il se caressa le menton._

 _-« Tu vas tuer quelqu'un dans cette taverne. En toute discrétion._

 _-Qui ?_

 _-Disons, le tavernier justement. Vu la piètre qualité de son service et de ses alcools tu rendras par la même occasion service à la communauté. Vois cela comme une action d'utilité publique._

 _-Je dois assassiner en toute discrétion, l'individu le plus important de cet établissement et ce alors que la pièce regorge de témoins ?_

 _-Et tout cela en moins de 10 minutes._

 _-Il y a tant d'autres choses que je pourrais faire en 10 minutes._

 _-Je n'en doute pas mais pour l'heure c'est de tes compétences en matière d'assassinat et de furtivité qu'il s'agit. Le défi n'est pas aisé pour un novice mais nullement problématique pour un maitre. Le compte à rebours commence maintenant. »_

 _Zevran observa la pièce, recherchant le moindre atout exploitable. Son regard s'attarda sur les clients ainsi que les serveurs. 3 minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver un angle d'attaque. Il pourrait aisément sortir une dague et la lancer en plein dans l'œil de l'humain mais autant pour la discrétion. Quelle pitié il connaissait plus de 50 façons de tuer un homme à l'aide d'une simple lame et plus d'une trentaine de façon de tuer à mains nues. Pourtant face à la masse bruyante que constituaient les clients aucune de ses techniques ne lui saurait d'un quelconque secours._

 _-« Il te reste 6 minutes mon petit. » Lui murmura Taliesin le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions._

 _Zevran observa le barman, ce dernier venait d'agripper les verres vides que lui déposait la serveuse. Il en agrippait 4 à la fois par les buvants à l'aide de ses doigts boudinés. Le jeune Corbeau eut soudainement une illumination. Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et en fit sauter le bouchon. Taliesin le fixa avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. L'elfe versa le contenu de la fiole sur le buvant de son verre vide. Il interpella ensuite la serveuse en lui désignant son verre et celui de son camarade._

 _-« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous resservir belle demoiselle ? »_

 _-« Bien sûr. » Fit la serveuse en souriant._

 _Elle agrippa les verres par le pied et les porta vers le comptoir. Quelques secondes après le Tavernier les agrippa par le buvant pour les mettre sur le côté à proximité des fûts._

 _-« Il te reste moins de deux minutes. » Lui rappela Taliesin._

 _L'elfe lui fit un bref clin d'œil puis observa le barman. Une longue minute s'écoula. Subitement, l'humain sembla éprouver une intense douleur et porta ses mains à son torse. Il bascula en arrière visiblement victime d'une attaque. La serveuse porta ses mains à son visage en criant et en appelant à l'aide. Plusieurs serveurs et clients réagirent mais trop tard. L'humain décéda d'une crise cardiaque. La salle entière fut soudainement prise de panique. Taliesin lança un regard mystérieux à son compagnon._

 _-« Le baiser de la vipère ?_

 _-Par voie cutanée. Il est quasiment indétectable et ses effets d'une rapidité absolue. Le gros lard sembla très porté sur la boisson, la nourriture grasse et la viande rouge. Qu'il fasse une attaque ne semblera pas improbable. » Rétorqua Zevran avec assurance._

 _-« Tu l'as toi-même préparé ?_

 _-Oui et j'attendais l'occasion de m'en servir._

 _-Impressionnant. Tu t'y connais en poison ?_

 _-C'est ma spécialité, une touche personnelle si je puis dire. »_

 _Taliensin lui adressa un sourire satisfait et se redressa._

 _-« Et bien peut être que tu es bel et bien destiné à jouer dans la cour des grands en fin de compte. »_

* * *

Zevran ouvrit les yeux et se redressa mollement. Il n'avait plus fait ce rêve depuis longtemps. La lumière du jour éclairait la chambre. C'était déjà le matin. L'ancien Corbeau dégagea les draps, il avait chaud, très chaud. Le rêve ou plutôt le souvenir était particulier. Il avait laissé les Corbeaux derrière lui lorsqu'il avait prêté serment à la Garde des Ombres. Cependant il n'était pas dupe. Les Corbeaux eux n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Seule sa mort ou la leur permettraient de trancher définitivement les liens qui l'unissaient à la guilde. En outre, il y avait Taliesin. Avec le temps, il était devenu plus qu'un mentor, plus qu'un ami pour le jeune elfe. Zevran savait que ce dernier finirait inévitablement par se lancer à sa poursuite. Il appréhendait ce moment et les conséquences qu'auraient leurs retrouvailles. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées, chaotiques. Il lui fallait faire le vide, faire taire la tension. L'elfe inspira puis soupira délicatement, la vision du corps inanimé de Rinna baignant dans la boue envahit son esprit. Il voulut lutter, relativiser mais la vue du corps de la femme qu'il avait aimé, que lui et Taliesin avaient abattu, persuadés à tort de sa trahison, infesta ses pensées tels des insectes fourmillant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Malgré lui, il serra les poings si forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

L'elfe inspira et expira à nouveau tentant de reprendre le plein contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Sa poitrine se souleva et se contracta en harmonie. Il senti l'air emplir à nouveau ses poumons puis expira derechef. Les visions s'estompèrent peu à peu, le jeune elfe savoura un bref instant, ce moment de répit

Il entendit une respiration. À côté de lui, une jeune humaine brune était toujours endormie allongée sur le côté et nue. Zevran, tout aussi dévêtu, la regarda un long moment, suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Le ventre de l'humaine se souleva doucement. Elle avait l'air paisible. Il l'avait rencontré la veille au marché. De ce qu'il avait compris, la jeune femme était l'épouse d'un noble de Dénérim. Un homme influent, riche mais trop marqué par l'âge. Nul doute que l'union entre le vieil homme fortuné et la brunette féline qui avait partagé sa couche n'était pas le fruit de l'amour. Des mois enfermée dans le domaine du vieux fortuné, à échanger des banalités et à se préoccuper d'activités aussi superficielles qu'ennuyeuses qu'impliquait le statut de femme de haut rang, avait sans nul doute lassé la jeune femme plus que de raison. Leurs ébats avaient été particulièrement enflammés. La jeune nymphe avait le sang bouillant et un appétit vorace. Pile son genre de femme en somme. Il s'approcha doucement de sa conquête et lui caressa la hanche. La jeune femme frémit à son contact, elle commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Zevran lui embrassa l'épaule, puis le cou, puis il se mit à lui caresser le ventre. L'humaine ouvrit les yeux et haleta. Elle le regardait désormais, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens. Zevran descendit sa main, plus bas et frôla son bas-ventre. L'humaine gémit, elle leva la tête et l'embrassa. Zevran l'attira contre elle et effleura sa poitrine de ses doigts.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux individus en arme pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils se figèrent sur place, estomaqués par la scène torride offerte à leurs yeux. La jeune mariée cria de surprise et bascula sur le côté, elle s'empara de la couverture et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa féminité exposée. Zevran fixa les deux malabars armés flairant les ennuis à venir. L'un des humains dégaina furieusement et aboya d'un ton menaçant.

-« Tu es en état d'arrestation pour attentat à la pudeur. Le seigneur Harald, ami personnel du Bann Perrin se chargera personnellement de planter ta tête sur une pique pour avoir porté atteinte à l'honneur de son épouse ici présente.

-Porter atteinte ? Je puis vous assurer que la dame si présente était on ne peut plus consentante. »

Le second individu dégaina son arme à son tour se posta derrière son camarade. L'humaine en revanche, se contenta de lancer un regard indigné à l'elfe. Visiblement Zevran allait devoir se passer de son soutien. La belle allait sans doute plaider l'enlèvement et la contrainte afin de garder la tête haute devant son époux.

-« Si tu nous suis sans opposer de résistance on veillera à ce que tu arrives devant le gibet en un seul morceau sinon…

-Tant de sollicitude me touche mais je crains de devoir décliner. » Riposta l'elfe.

Sans prévenir il bascula du lit. Il s'empara de deux dagues dissimulées sous le lit. D'un geste expert, il les lança subitement en direction de la gorge de ses agresseurs. Ces derniers complètement pris au dépourvu par la vitesse de l'elfe ne purent qu'émirent un gargouillis quand les lames s'enfoncèrent dans leurs gorges. Ils tombèrent à la renverse et frappèrent le sol d'un bruit sourd. La jeune femme cria horrifiée, tandis que Zevran s'empara à la va-vite de ses chausses.

-« Tu dissimulais des armes sous le lit ? » s'exclama la jeune femme incrédule.

-« Une action salutaire vu la tournure de la situation. » Rétorqua Zevran en enfilant ses derniers vêtements.

Il s'approcha des cadavres et retira les dagues d'un coup vif. Il contourna ensuite le lit et ouvrit violemment la fenêtre sous le regard bouleversé de l'humaine.

-« Bien ma chère, n'allez surtout pas croire que je garderais un mauvais souvenir de cette nuit mais je sais d'expérience qu'il n'est de pire danger qu'un mari jaloux. Aussi je vais devoir m'éclipser, ces deux loubards n'étant certainement pas les seuls que votre époux a envoyés à mes trousses. »

Sans demander son reste il sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit violemment dans une meule de foin 6 mètres plus bas.

-« Bien au moins cette fois je ne sors pas tout nu ! » Se félicita-t-il

Sa joie fut de courte durée, trois individus armés et de la même trempe que les deux idiots de la chambre se présentèrent juste devant lui, près de l'entrée de l'auberge.

-« C'est lui ! » Aboya l'humain le plus proche d'un ton menaçant.

-« Foutrediable ! » S'exclama Zevran en sortant de son lit de foin.

L'un des hommes l'agrippa férocement par le col. Avec une vitesse surprenante, l'elfe écarta violemment les mains de son agresseur en le frappant au niveau des poignets. Libéré de son l'étreinte, il frappa l'humain dans les yeux à l'aide de ses paumes. Une vague de douleur traversa le visage du soldat, il tituba en arrière complètement déboussolé et sonné par l'impact, tandis que sa vue se fit plus trouble. Les deux camarades du soldat jurèrent en dégainant. Le second humain abattit sa lame en direction de la tête de l'elfe. Ce dernier se baissa in extremis. La lame siffla à cinq centimètres de sa tête, l'elfe enfonça ses mains dans le sol boueux et tendit violemment la jambe gauche vers la poitrine du soldat. Son pied frappa violemment l'humain dans le ventre. Ce dernier se fendit en deux et lâcha son épée, le souffle coupée. Le troisième soldat, éberlué par la scène improbable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, agrippa la poigné de son épée. L'elfe pivota sur lui-même et lui frappa la main d'un coup de pied retourné. Le talon de l'elfe percuta le dos de la main du garde qui lâcha prise sous l'impact. L'humain jura puis tenta de frapper l'elfe au visage de sa main gauche. Zevran esquiva puis attrapa son poignet en plein vol. Il effectua une violente torsion qui força son adversaire à basculer violemment sur la droite. Le soldat bascula en jurant. L'elfe raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de l'humain et lui infligea une nouvelle torsion. Un craquement sinistre retenti. L'humain hurla en agrippant son poignet brisé.

Le second soldat revint à la charge et fonça sur l'elfe en brandissant sa lame. Zevran agrippa furtivement ses deux dagues courbées. L'humain empoigna son arme à deux mains et tenta une frappe latéral, l'elfe se pencha esquiva derechef et pivota sur lui-même. Profitant de sa rotation, il taillada la poitrine exposée de l'humain. Une gerbe de sang gicla tandis que l'homme émit un cri pathétique. L'elfe se redressa vif comme l'éclair et frappa violemment la gorge du soldat de ses deux lames. Les lames taillèrent une croix sanglante sur le cou délicat de l'humain. Celui-ci émit un gargouillis avant de tomber à la renverse. Le premier humain qui venait de reprendre l'usage de sa vue agrippa son épée et fonça sur l'elfe en hurlant. Zevran pivota une nouvelle fois et lança sa dague droite en direction de son agresseur. La lame se planta dans la cuisse du soldat avant qu'il n'atteigne la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire. Il réprima un cri de douleur en sentant le métal froid traverser sa chair. L'elfe avança soudainement vers lui et sauta en tendant la jambe en direction du visage de son adversaire. Le plat de son pied frappa l'homme de plein fouet, il senti son nez craquer sous l'impact. Il bascula en arrière en hurlant de douleur. Le soldat au poignet brisé revint à la charge et de sa main valide tenta de pourfendre l'elfe. Zevran esquiva les deux premiers coups. L'humain tendit violemment son bras espérant pourfendre l'elfe en pleine poitrine mais ce dernier se décala d'un pas, esquivant le coup. L'elfe frappa verticalement le poignet exposé du soldat de sa dague. Ce dernier lâcha son épée en criant, l'elfe se rapprocha et lui attrapa l'arrière du crâne de sa main gauche. De sa main droite, il lui enfonça violemment sa dague dans l'œil. Le corps de l'humain fut parcouru d'un sursaut lorsque la lame traversa son orbite.

Le dernier humain retira d'un coup sec la lame plantée dans sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux au ciel. L'elfe était déjà sur lui. Envahi par l'effroi, ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir. L'elfe lui planta sa dague restante dans la gorge. L'humain se noya dans son sang avant de rendre l'âme.

Zevran soupira, cette matinée commençait bien mal. Une douleur lancinante éclata à l'arrière de son crâne. Il tomba à genoux emporté par la douleur. Il venait d'être frappé par-derrière et certainement pas par une demi-portion. Un second coup en plein milieux du dos le mit à terre. Il lâcha subitement sa dague et s'effondra sur le sol boueux face contre terre. Surmontant la douleur, il trouva la force de se retourner. Devant lui se trouvait un colosse au visage balafré. Il portait une armure de plate lourde, lui donnant l'aspect d'une véritable montagne mobile. Pour couronner le tout il tenait dans sa main gauche une lame massive de 5 pieds. Vu sa mine patibulaire, le gaillard n'était pas de la même trempe que ses prédécesseurs.

-« Lève ton petit cul avorton ! Je déteste frapper un homme à terre ! » Grogna le colosse.

-« Quelle grandeur d'âme ! Dois-je comprendre que si je tentais de m'enfuir en rampant tu me laisserais en paix ? »

En guise de réponse, le géant se contenta de lui flanquer un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes. Zevran grogna le visage déformé par la douleur.

-« Autant pour vos convictions ! » Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le colosse l'empoigna par la nuque, le forçant à se redresser. Il brandit son poing gauche prêt à l'écraser sur l'elfe svelte.

-« Pas le nez par pitié ! » Couina l'elfe.

« -Stoooooooooop ! » Grogna une voix caverneuse.

Zevran et son agresseur se retournèrent subitement. À quelques mètres d'eux, un nain en armure grise venait de faire son entrée. Il semblait être en état d'ébriété tant sa démarche était flageolante. Une hache massive finement décorée reposait sur son dos, tandis qu'il agrippait de la main droite une flasque nauséabonde. Le nain émit un rot sonore et tenta de conserver son équilibre non sans difficulté. Il avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et une longue barde subdivisée en tresses massives. Une inscription runique, probablement issue du langage des nains, était gravée sur le buste de son armure.

-« Oghren ! Mon champion ! » Glapit Zevran ironique.

-« Le bouffeur de salade est avec moi ! » Brailla le nain avec difficulté.

Visiblement il avait dû passer la nuit entière à se bourrer la gueule.

-« Reste en dehors de ça l'ivrogne ! J'agis sur la directive du seigneur….

-Rien à battre de savoir de qui tu torches le cul grande perche ! J'ai dit que blondinet est avec moi !

-Vous feriez mieux de lâcher prise l'ami ! Bien que sa démarche grotesque laisse penser le contraire, mon ami malodorant ci-présent est un véritable fléau de guerre ! » Clama Zevran tentant de raisonner le colosse.

Ce dernier n'était visiblement nullement impressionné. Oghren porta sa flasque à ses lèvres et en vida le contenu bruyamment. Il était tellement ivre qu'il déversa la moitié du liquide sur sa barde. Il rota à nouveau bruyamment puis balança nerveusement sa flasque sur le sol. Il agrippa fermement sa hache de ses deux mains et fit un pas en avant menaçant. Le colosse par réflexe empoigna sa lame à deux mains prêtes à en découdre. Oghren rugit ! Une ardeur guerrière s'empara de lui, il avança le visage dur en serrant fermement sa hache. L'humain fit un pas de côté, afin de faire face à son nouvel adversaire. Oghren s'avança férocement. Zevran fut malgré lui impressionné. Ce que le nain manquait en taille, il le compensait en courage et en fougue. Oghren poussa un cri sauvage, fit un pas en avant et tomba face contre terre en plein dans la boue. Il avait décidément bien trop bu. Le colosse regarda incrédule, son adversaire ivre allongé dans la boue en maugréant.

-« Mon héros….» Lança Zevran sarcastique et envahi par la consternation.

Le colosse pouffa puis cracha sur le sol, il reporta son attention sur l'elfe. Il l'agrippa violemment par la nuque. Zevran voulu se débattre mais l'humain raffermit sa prise l'obligeant à se lever.

-« Stooooop ! Bordel de merde ! »

Oghren venait de se relever. Il avait désormais la barbe et le facies couverts de boue. Il profana un flot d'insultes particulièrement vulgaire à l'égard de la surface, du sol boueux qui caractérisait si bien le pays et des humains en général. Puis il tendit l'index menaçant vers le colosse.

-« J'ai dit…..que l'elfe…..est avec moi ! Si tu le veux…faudra me passer sur le corps… bougre d'empaffé de cochard sourdingue ! »

Le colosse lâcha subitement Zevran et toisa le nain avec mépris.

-« Vire de ma vue nabot puant, avant que je en décide de te raccourcir davantage.

-Putain de pays de mes deux ! Par les ancêtres j'ai en plein le cul de toutes ces remarques sur l'odeur et l'hygiène ! Très bien ! C'est moi qui vais devoir te passer dessus alors ! »

L'humain avança subitement leva son épée à deux mains et l'abattit nerveusement vers le nain. Oghren recula rapidement, la lame manqua de le trancher en deux et s'abattit juste devant ses pieds. Le nain furieux tourna sur lui-même et profitant de sa rotation frappa de sa hache l'humain au genou gauche. Le métal fendit la jointure et l'os dans un bruit sourd. L'humain poussa un cri affreux en tombant en avant, tandis que sa jambe se séparait de son corps. Désormais à hauteur de son adversaire, Oghren souleva sa hache et frappa verticalement le crâne de son adversaire. L'acier fendit le crâne du malheureux jusqu'à la mâchoire. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le nain. Oghren grogna et posa son pied gauche sur le torse de l'humain. En prenant appui, il tira d'un coup sec et extirpa sa hache de la boîte crânienne de sa victime. Le corps du colosse tomba à la renverse déversant une bouille de cervelle là où figurait naguère une tête massive. Le nain se débarbouilla avant de jeter un regard goguenard à son camarade elfe.

-« Toujours le même problème avec les mastodontes en plate. Ça exhibe sa queue de-ci de-là, persuadé d'être intouchable mais ça oublie toujours de se protéger au niveau des guiboles.

-Je me sens comme une jouvencelle bouleversée par la venue d'un chevalier blanc défendant sa vertu.

-Ouais ben pour sûr, t'as la toison d'une gueuse l'elfe. Manque plus que les nibards !

-Oserais-je accorder un baiser bien mérité à mon champion en guise de récompense ? » Railla l'elfe.

-« Hé ho ! Pas de familiarité l'ami ! Garde tes mains et ta culotte bien en évidence ! » Fit Oghren en reculant d'un air dégouté.

Zevran éclata de rire en se relevant, il ramassa ses dagues et s'essuya. Derrière lui des cris se mirent à retentir. L'aubergiste et les résidents venaient de s'en mettre plein les yeux et criaient au meurtre.

-« Bien je suggère que nous prenions la poudre d'escampette avant que la garde civile ne rapplique ! » Lança l'elfe à son petit compagnon.


	2. Sten

-« _Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun. »_

 _Agenouillé dans la pénombre, le garçon psalmodia les mots en méditant. Bien souvent il les avait récités, ils faisaient écho dans chacun de ses actes. Ainsi l'avaient voulu le Qun et les Tamassrans. Ils l'avaient façonné dès sa naissance, modelé telle l'argile. Plus qu'un être, il était leur instrument, leur création. De leurs chairs il était issu, de leur volonté son esprit s'était formé. Les Bas n'étaient pas capables d'appréhender l'art dans la rigueur, la beauté dans la fermeté, la grâce dans la discipline. Leurs vues étaient voilées. Ce que les non-adeptes prenaient pour de l'arrogance n'était en vérité que de la compassion. Du moins, c'est ainsi que lui et ses semblables percevaient les choses. La plupart des hommes fuyaient l'illumination. Ils en craignaient la morsure et la combattaient de tout leur être. Telle la taupe daignant enfin sortir des ténèbres de la terre, la lumière du jour les aveuglait._

 _La porte s'ouvrit enfin, une voix féminine mais autoritaire l'incita à se relever. Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés se releva non sans appréhension. La Tamassran le regarda silencieuse. Son expression était indéchiffrable. Il tâcha de faire le vide dans son esprit en dépit de son trouble. La Qunari continua à le contempler les bras croisés. Dans ses yeux ardents, le garçon crut déceler de la curiosité, ou de l'intérêt. Il ne sut se prononcer. Il ne croisa pas son regard mais la contempla malgré lui, plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle était magnifique, d'une beauté froide, presque glaciale mais magnifique. L'assurance et l'autorité semblaient ressortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle dépassait le jeune Qunari d'une tête. Le teint de la Qunari était d'un gris métallique, ses yeux ardents brillaient comme la lune durant la nuit. Elle avait le visage fin et délicat, ses lèvres fines dissimulaient des dents affutées d'une blancheur éclatante. Son visage était autoritaire, presque félin mais gracieux. Une paire de cornes courbées de 10 pouces ornait le sommet de son crâne. Une longue chevelure cendrée, dissimulait l'origine des cornes avant de tomber en cascade derrière son dos. De fines épaulettes en cuir, unies à un léger tissu pourpre valorisaient ses épaules. Un fin tissu blanc couvrait son buste. Un pagne surmonté par un anneau doré soulignait la suavité de ses hanches, tandis qu'un fin tissu rouge descendant jusqu'à ses genoux épousait les muscles de ses jambes. Il émanait d'elle une aura de pouvoir, chacun de ses gestes semblait contrôlé. Elle décroisa les bras et fit un bref geste de la main pour inciter le garçon à avancer._

 _Le garçon obtempéra. La Tamassran s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle leva la main vers son visage. Surpris le jeune Qunari sans corne recula brusquement pour éviter qu'elle ne le touche. La réaction du garçon semblait amuser la Qunari. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à la regarder. Elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur sa joue._ _Étrangement, le garçon ne rechigna pas, le contact de sa peau était presque agréable. Elle attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux._

 _-« Dis-moi qui tu es. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix cristalline._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés la fixa un long moment._

 _-« Sten des Beresaad. » Répondit-il d'une voix ferme._

 _-« Et quel âge as-tu Sten ?_

 _-18 ans. »_

 _Elle retira sa main et lui adressa un bref sourire en coin._

 _-« Pour satisfaire la volonté du Qun, tu seras amené à voyager au-delà de Par Vollen et Séhéron. Sur les terres des Bas. Les Bas que tu rencontreras, se méprendront sur ta véritable nature, sur ton essence. Sten sera pour eux un nom, ils s'accrocheront à cette conviction mais il n'en est rien. Sten désigne ton rôle au sein du Qun, ce que tu es destiné à accomplir pour les tiens. Ton titre et ton rang. Nous t'avons donné un nom pour te différencier de tes pairs mais ce dont tu as réellement besoin est de comprendre ce que tu es. De connaitre cette certitude. Enfant, les autres Tamassrans ont dû t'enseigner que nommer une chose par son nom revenait à connaitre sa place au sein du monde, mais nommer une chose de façon erronée revenait à la rendre aveugle._

 _-Je le sais. » Rétorqua le Sten avec conviction._

 _-« Tu le sais mais le comprends-tu ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce._

 _Il ne répondit pas directement et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête._

 _-« Les bas ne connaissent pas leurs places en ce monde, ils ne servent aucune cause si ce n'est la leur. Leurs esprits ne s'élèvent pas au-delà des mornes préoccupations du quotidien. Leurs vies, bien que simples, semblent légères. Humains, nains, elfes accordent tant d'importance au bonheur. Une chose tellement ardue à atteindre et tellement facile à perdre. Ils prient le néant espérant trouver des réponses, plutôt que d'œuvrer à les obtenir d'eux-mêmes. Ils remettent leurs vies, leurs bonheur, leurs existences mêmes aux mains d'idoles et de prétendues divinités. La fatalité est leur crédo. La croyance en de fausses idoles leur prodigue une contrefaçon de réconfort. Une fausse certitude que leurs actes et leurs existences ont un sens. Qu'une moralité limpide transcende la création, qu'un Dieu dispose de desseins et d'un destin tout tracé pour eux. Par peur de disparaitre, ils se réconfortent dans la croyance qu'un au-delà les libèrera de toutes leurs souffrances. Par haine des êtres les plus vils, ils se réconfortent à l'idée que leur Créateur jugera les pêcheurs, qu'une justice Divine sera rendue lors du jugement dernier. »_

 _La Qunari fit une brève pause pour laisser au garçon le temps d'assimiler ses paroles puis reprit._

 _-«_ _Trop de passion anime les hommes. Leur volonté, pourtant capable de déplacer des montagnes et de faire plier le monde, n'est que le gage de la convoitise et de la destruction. Tout chez eux est prétexte à mener la guerre. Ils ignorent le sens de leurs actes et trouvent des justifications irrationnelles. Ils oublient leur passé, méprisent leur présent et détruisent leur avenir. Leur seul dessein en ce monde semble se résumer à acquérir, posséder davantage que ce dont ils ont réellement besoin. Plus que tout, ils convoitaient ce que leurs semblables possèdent. Leurs cœurs saignent pour l'or. L'or ! L'or est en elle-même leur divinité. L'or est à la fois la source de tous leurs maux et la motivation de tous leurs crimes. Ce dont ils s'avèrent capables pour l'acquérir, les actes qu'ils sont prêts à commettre pour agrandir leurs richesses dépassent l'imagination. Les Bas craindront toujours les Qunaris, notre fermeté, notre volonté d'expansion. Plus que tout, ils craignent ce que nous représentons. Une seule entité, une même chaire animée par un même esprit. La voie du Qun et de Koslun. »_

 _Sten l'interrompit et récita ce qu'on lui avait enseigné des années durant_ :

 _« L'existence est un choix.  
Il n'y a pas de chaos dans le monde, mais de la complexité.  
De la connaissance de la complexité nait la sagesse.  
De la connaissance du monde découle la connaissance de soi.  
La maitrise de soi est la maitrise du monde. La perte de soi est la source de la souffrance.  
Souffrir est un choix et nous pouvons le refuser.  
Nous détenons le pouvoir de créer le monde comme de le détruire. »_

 _Sa voix était monocorde. La Tamassran_ _le sonda du regard. La façon dont elle le dévisageait gênait le garçon. À son grand soulagement, elle rompit enfin le silence d'une voix tranchante._

 _-« Tu récites les mots machinalement mais les comprends-tu seulement ? Saisis-tu ce qu'ils impliquent ? »_

 _Le jeune Qunari demeura silencieux. Cette discussion prenait une tournure étrange. En outre, la raison de sa présence en ces lieux le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout comme les actes qu'il avait accomplis seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il était testé, il allait savoir si une rééducation s'avérait nécessaire. La Qunari perçu son trouble, elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert._

 _-« Ton esprit est distrait, confus. »_

 _Elle inspira doucement et repris._

 _-« Mes sœurs m'ont rapporté ce que tu as accomplis. Tu as pris part à une escarmouche avec les Tévintides. Tu as pris la vie de l'apprentie d'un inquisiteur, une jeune elfe. Tu lui as transpercé le ventre de ta lame avant qu'elle n'utilise la magie du sang pour corrompre l'esprit de tes frères. Tu ignorais cependant qu'il s'agissait autrefois d'une esclave. »_

 _Sten détourna le regard silencieusement._

 _-« Qu'as-tu ressenti, quand tu as pris la vie de cette Saarebas ?_

 _-Rien sur le moment même._

 _-Et maintenant que tu sais que cette femme était une esclave. Une âme perdue qui n'avait connu qu'une vie de servitude aux mains d'être ayant abusé d'elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas choisi sa voie. Qu'elle aurait pu être sauvée. Que ressens-tu ? De la honte, de la culpabilité, de la colère, de l'amertume ? »_

 _Il réfléchit un long moment, se remémorant le corps brisé de la mage, ce souvenir ne lui apportait aucune joie._

 _-« Es-tu pareil à ta lame ? Un simple outil donnant la mort dénué d'émotions ?_

 _-Ce que j'éprouve, je ne saurais l'expliquer. »_

 _Il resta figé sur place, sans produire le moindre son. Ses émotions refoulées éclataient et la tournure de cette conversation devenait de plus en plus dérangeante._

 _-« Ton trouble est légitime Sten. Tu éprouves un sentiment que tu n'avais pas encore éprouvé n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Je….._

 _-Repense à cette petite elfe, au-delà de l'aspect tragique de sa mort, son décès est un gaspillage. Elle avait du potentiel, elle aurait pu trouver sa voie, se redécouvrir elle-même, servir un plus grand dessein. Maintenant que reste-t-il d'elle ? Un tas de chair informe, un potentiel perdu qui ne sera jamais exploité. »_ _Lui_ _susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

 _Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait désormais sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage._

 _-« Ce que tu ressens c'est de la pitié Sten. C'est un sentiment légitime et noble. C'est ce sentiment qui sépare le guerrier de la bête, le soldat de l'assassin. Prendre une vie n'est jamais sans conséquence. La vie est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse offrir. Malheureusement nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Tu seras amené à faire couler le sang de centaines d'êtres mais n'oublie jamais que la plus grande force n'est pas de prendre une vie mais d'en sauver une. De l'élever. Éprouver de la compassion, de la pitié pour une âme perdue n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. C'est une vertu. Ne prends jamais plaisir à faire vainement couler le sang. Ne perd jamais de vue ton honneur car sans honneur, nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes. Nous ne serions pas entiers. Le comprends-tu finalement Sten ?_

 _-Oui. »_

 _La Tamassran s'écarta et se retourna, Sten resta immobile indécis. La Qunari s'empara d'un objet qui reposait derrière elle. Il s'agissait d'une longue lame à deux mains dont la poignée était décorée de bandeaux de cuir. Sten la contempla un long moment. La Tamassran la souleva horizontalement de ses deux mains et lui tendit. Sten tendit la main vers la poignée et la brandit. Il la fit brièvement tournoyer, contemplant son reflet dans l'acier pur. Un sentiment de quiétude l'envahit. La Tamassran effleura doucement son poignet._

 _-Ceci est Asala. Ton âme. Le symbole de ce que tu es et de ce que tu devras accomplir. Désormais tu es entier._

* * *

Assis en tailleur devant, Sten des Beresaad rouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il était les yeux et les mains de l'Antaam, l'armée Qunarie et le corps de la société. L'Arishak l'avait chargé lui et ses frères de répondre à une question, simple en apparence mais pourtant tellement complexe. Qu'est-ce que l'Enclin ? C'était pour répondre à cette question que lui et ses semblables avaient fait route en Férelden. Malheureusement ils avaient échoué. Les engeances étaient tombées sur eux, tels des fauves entrant dans une bergerie. Ses frères étaient tombés, il avait échappé de justesse aux griffes froides de la mort grâce au concours d'une famille de fermiers et pire que tout il avait perdu son âme. Son Asala, son âme, son épée. Une lame faite pour sa main et pour sa main seule, celle qu'il devait brandir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était une partie de son être, il n'était plus un être entier mais une coquille à moitié vide, une création incomplète. Fou de rage et de désespoir, il avait ensuite perdu son honneur en massacrant de ses mains ses sauveurs. Quand la raison lui revint, quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait commis, le sang sur ses mains, les corps brisés, il sut qu'il devait en finir. Il n'était même plus digne d'être nommé Qunari. Il n'était plus rien, juste une bête sauvage. C'est ainsi que les humains l'avaient vu. Ils avaient attendu plusieurs jours durant que les autorités viennent le chercher puis à leur stupéfaction s'était livré à eux sans résistance. Il méritait de mourir, il avait assez déshonoré ce qu'il avait été jadis. Il avait accepté son châtiment. 20 jours durant il avait attendu la mort enfermé dans une cage. Contre toute attente, une chance de rédemption lui était apparue sous une forme étonnante. Une garde des ombres lui était apparue. Elle lui avait proposé de lui prêter sa force pour défendre ces terres face à l'Enclin. De l'aider à sauver des vies semblables à celles qu'il avait prises et de retrouver honneur et dignité en versant le sang de l'engeance.

Il avait été sceptique au début, ravagé par le doute quant aux compétences de la Garde des Ombres. Il ne la comprenait pas et elle ne le comprenait pas non plus. Tout était étrange chez elle à commencer par le fait qu'elle était une femme. Les femmes ne combattaient pas en tant que soldat chez les Qunaris. Cela semblait être une aberration. Pourquoi diable auraient elles voulu devenir hommes ? Pourtant il s'était lié avec elle d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'immaturité de la négligence s'était en réalité avéré être une détermination, une volonté qu'il n'avait jamais observé chez aucun humain auparavant. La femme était une guerrière habile, elle n'était ni dénuée d'honneur, ni de sagesse. En dépit de leurs différences, ils s'étaient fiés l'un à l'autre. Une confiance et un respect solide s'étaient tissés. Elle avait accompli des choses qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Plus que son honneur, elle lui avait rendu son âme, son Asala. Il était à nouveau entier et digne et ce grâce au concourt d'une humaine. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un Skarn, une humaine puisse compter parmi ses Kadans. Sa perception avait changé, il avait changé. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Pour la première fois de son existence, il n'avait pas seulement foi en le Qun mais également en une humaine.

Et il y avait les autres. Au début, il ne les comprenait pas plus qu'ils ne le comprenaient. C'étaient des êtres singuliers, tellement étranges et différents. Intrigants et fascinants à la fois. Le jeune garde des ombres qui avait conquis le cœur de l'humaine. Simplet, parfois trop peu conscient des enjeux, trop passionné pour son propre bien. Il n'avait en apparence rien d'un soldat mais c'était un guerrier accompli, un homme téméraire et honorable dont l'esprit était ouvert. Il était amené à devenir roi. De ce que Sten avait vu de la noblesse humaine, cet Alistair ne serait pas le pire monarque à avoir posé ses fesses sur le trône. La sorcière Morrigan, elle lui inspirait méfiance et fascination. C'était une Saarebas, l'incarnation même de la légèreté avec laquelle les humaines traitaient la magie. Elle était emportée par les délices que promettait le pouvoir, autocentrée sur son propre plaisir. Plus il avait appris à la connaitre, plus elle lui semblait dangereuse. Elle était impitoyable plutôt que pragmatique, égocentrique plutôt que sage. La jeune femme rousse Léliana était différente. Elle semblait candide mais abritait une noirceur dont elle semblait avoir honte. Malgré sa fermeté sur le champ de bataille, son cœur était empli de compassion. Elle chantait souvent, d'une voix emplie de mélancolie. Le nain Oghren était une créature bruyante, grossière à l'hygiène déplorable. Il semblait avoir été un homme honorable jadis mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses centres d'intérêt hormis la bagarre, semblaient se résumer à courir la gueuse et se vautrer dans toute sorte d'alcool nauséabond. Malgré son état d'ivresse quasi permanente, le nain demeurait un guerrier implacable et un allié précieux. L'elfe Zevran était une créature étrange. Loin de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme ses semblables aux longues oreilles, il semblait croquer la vie à pleines dents. Hédoniste, libidineux et bon vivant, l'elfe semblait savourer chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. Il était assassin, contrairement à Sten il ne semblait pas éprouver le quelconque remord. Pourtant l'elfe n'apparaissait pas à Sten comme un être antipathique. La créature nommée Shale avait été une véritable révélation. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de Golem auparavant. Shale était une remarquable construction, une guerrière sans pareille dotée d'une grande sagesse. Sten avait vu en elle une âme sœur. Perdue dans une monde qui n'était pas le sien et avançant vers l'inconnu à la recherche d'un but, il s'était pris de sympathie pour le Golem. Une sympathie mutuelle.

-« Euh excusez-moi ? »

Une petite voix le sorti de ses réflexions, il se leva et tourna la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un nain, velu comme la plupart de ses semblables. Il répondait au nom de Bodahn. Lui et son fils simplet étaient marchands. Depuis quelques mois déjà, ils voyageaient aux côtés de la Garde des ombres et de ses camarades. Le nain ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant, à vrai dire Sten n'en avait cure. Bodahn se massait nerveusement les mains, le colosse l'intimidait. A vrai dire, le Qunari était contraint de regarder bien bas pour le distinguer. Au cours de ses voyages avec la Garde des Ombres, il avait à maintes reprises constaté l'effet glaçant qu'il avait sur les populations locales. Du point de vue des bas, les Qunaris étaient davantage une calamité qu'un peuple et du point de vue du nain marchand, Sten était davantage un géant taciturne qu'un compagnon de route.

-« Pardonnez-moi de vous tirer ainsi de votre…..méditation mais je…

-Parlez sans crainte marchand. » Répondit le Qunari au tact au tact.

Ce dernier surprit releva la tête, puis cessa brusquement de se masser les mains et tâcha de regarder le colosse droit dans les yeux en adoptant un air plus confiant.

-« Voilà quelques heures que Dame Morrigan a quitté le campement. Elle s'est enfoncée dans la forêt seule. Je ne doute pas de son habileté, ni de sa connaissance des bois cependant s'égarer aussi longtemps seul en ces contrées hostiles n'est pas sans danger. Même pour une personne aussi aguerrie.

-Et ? »

Bodahn s'arrêta un bref instant mesurant visiblement ses mots. La Garde des ombres étaient parti, il y a quelques jours, pour le Cercle de Ferelden en compagnie d'Alistair, de la barde et du Golem. Les deux gardes des ombres espéraient rallier les mages à leurs causes. Seul le Qunari, Morrigan, Zevran et Oghren demeuraient au campement. Le nain et l'elfe étaient cependant partis seuls pour Dénérim afin de se ressourcer en cataplasmes et autres ingrédients nécessaires à leur périple. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient partis alors que la cité n'était qu'à un jour de marche du campement. Visiblement le duo burlesque prenait son temps.

-« Je crains que Dame Morrigan ne finisse par s'attirer des ennuis, seule dans la forêt. Non pas qu'elle ne sache pas se débrouiller seule loin de là. Cela étant, il vaudrait peut-être mieux s'enquérir de sa situation. Peut-être s'est-elle perdue ou blessée ? »

La première hypothèse semblait peu probable, la deuxième n'était cependant pas à exclure. La sorcière aimait courtiser le danger. Sten craqua des doigts et se massa la nuque.

-« Seriez-vous en train de me suggérer à demi-mot de m'enfoncer à mon tour dans la forêt pour m'enquérir de son sort ?

-Euh, loin de moi l'idée de vous contraindre mais Sondal et moi n'avons aucun amour pour les bois et puis…. Contrairement à vous et vos compagnons nous sommes bien démunis face au danger. Peut-être serait-il préférable d'attendre que Zevran et Oghren soient rentrés mais…

-Non vous avez raison, je vais suivre ses traces et tâcher de la ramener. »

Le nain sembla aussi surpris que soulagé à ses mots. Sten rangea sa lame derrière son dos et s'approcha des réserves. Il s'empara d'un petit sac de vivres qu'il accrocha à son ceinturon. Il se tourna vers le marchand.

-« La sorcière est partie par le sud, vous aurait elle dit ce qu'elle comptait y faire ? Ou quel était l'objet de son départ ?

-Non pas un mot. »

Sten renifla mécontent puis adressa un bref signe de tête au nain. Sans dire un mot, il quitta le campement et emprunta la route menant au côté sud de la forêt.


	3. Morrigan

_Le tonnerre retenti sur le bosquet, une odeur d'humus et de terre embaumait l'air environnant, tandis que la pluie s'abattait torrentielle. Jellod grimaça exaspéré. Les gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient silencieusement, le long de sa tunique avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol poreux. Il senti l'eau froide ruisseler sur son visage, tandis qu'un souffle glacial remuant la végétation aux alentours, le fit frémir. Excédé, il passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage afin d'éviter que l'eau de pluie n'entre en contact avec ses yeux. Le jeune templier se maudit intérieurement d'avoir quitté son poste._ _Son visage était glabre et lisse. Ses cheveux courts d'un blond presque doré contrastaient avec son teint blafard. Ses lèvres extrêmement fines, laissaient entrevoir ses dents d'un blanc éclatant. Mais le détail le plus insolite était ses yeux pâles qui évoquaient le lis d'un lac paisible._

 _À l'origine, il n'était même pas Féreldien et se serait bien gardé de trainer les pieds dans ce pays empestant le chien mouillé malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement. Jellod avait grandi dans un bastion à Orlais au côté de son père, une vieille enflure qui se défoulait un peu trop sur son rejeton lorsqu'il descendait une bouteille. Sa mère l'avait délaissé pour un autre homme plus vigoureux et plus digne. Dès ses 18 ans, son père mourut dans une rixe, un tison ardent enfoncé dans la gorge. Sale mort pour un charbonnier, poétique peut être ? Jellod n'aurait pas su dire, il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un poète. Puis il y avait eu cette bonne femme, le jeune templier dégluti rien qu'en y repensant. Gueule de Reine, poitrine de gueuse. Jellod la culbutait de temps à autre à l'arrière d'une taverne. Cependant la bonne femme s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'elle était promise à un noble._

 _Ce noble cocu avait tenté de le coincer dans une ruelle avec une dague dont la poignée était richement décorée. La bonne blague ! Ce nobliau d'opérette n'était pas foutu de s'en servir. Il avait désarmé le cocu en deux trois mouvements avant de le saigner comme un lapin avec sa propre dague. Jellod l'avait gardé en souvenir, elle ornait d'ailleurs son ceinturon juste à sa gauche en ce moment même. Bien évidemment la mort d'un noble n'allait pas rester impunie. Cet incident le força à quitter sa terre natale. Il atterrit à Lothering, un petit village paisible. Décidé à se repentir et fuir la vie de violence qu'il avait menée, il s'était confessé à la révérende mère du village. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti écouté, compris et non jugé._

 _Il avait décidé de rejoindre l'ordre des templiers. Après plusieurs années de formation, il avait enfin décroché son blason. Il n'avait affronté des maléficiens qu'à une seule reprise, aux côtés de ses frères d'armes. Le déferlement de violence dont les apostats étaient capables l'avait presque terrifié. Il était cependant convaincu du bienfondé de sa mission désormais. Il avait également fait vœux de célibat mais à sa grande honte, il avait brisé son serment. Alors qu'il devait investiguer aux alentours des terres sauvages de Korcari, suite aux rumeurs quant à la présence d'apostats, il avait rencontré une femme. Elle l'avait littéralement envouté. Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle et son regard promettait des plaisirs interdits. Il avait tenté de résister à la tentation mais en vain. Il avait succombé à plusieurs reprises et pire que tout il avait menti à ses supérieurs. Il avait prétendu avoir enquêté d'arrache-pied alors qu'il avait dans son déshonneur, partagé plusieurs nuits avec la mystérieuse nymphe. Son supérieur avait fini par suspecter quelque chose. Aussi afin d'éclaircir définitivement ces rumeurs, un détachement de templier personnellement mené par son supérieur hiérarchique s'était vu chargé la mission d'investiguer en profondeur dans les forêts à la recherche d'apostats. Le détachement devait prendre route demain, il s'était porté volontaire pour y prendre part malgré la méfiance de son supérieur. C'était toutefois mieux ainsi, il comptait faire ses adieux à la jeune femme. Définitivement. Il s'était égaré mais sa foi envers l'Ordre devait demeurer la plus forte._

 _Un nouveau souffle glacial lui parcourut l'échine et le tira de ses songes_. _Il était arrivé à destination. A quelques pas devant lui, figurait une petite chaumière discrète, dissimulée dans les profondeurs des bois. Il avait pris pour habitude d'y retrouver la jeune femme. Il déglutit, trouva son courage et poussa délicatement la porte._

 _L'intérieur de la chaumière, basse de plafond, n'était éclairée que par une petite cheminée dont le bois crépitait. Il crut discerner une tapisserie exposée sur le mur en face de lui et un fatras de peau de bête et de seaux sur le sol._

 _-« Madame ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante._

 _-« Ici. » Répondit une voix douce, chaude et emplit de malice._

 _La femme émergea de l'ombre derrière la porte, tel un spectre. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient d'une noirceur qui évoquait le plumage d'un corbeau. Ses yeux en amande, aux pupilles dorées brillaient dans la pénombre. Son regard était plus qu'envoutant, le templier avait la sensation de s'y noyer. Sa bouche délicate était faite pour chuchoter, ses lèvres pleines mures à souhait pour embrasser. Autour de son cou délicat figurait un large collier de perles, portant en son centre un joyau émeraude frappé d'une inscription. C'était bien là, l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait._

 _Le templier senti le désir le dévorer, tout son corps se tendit comme un arc. Sa gorge se noua. Il voulut émettre une halte, protester mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il voulut reculer, s'enfuir pour échapper à ce corps offert mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Il demeura immobile telle une statue à contempler la chaire moirée de la jeune femme, la fossette qui se creusait au bas du col, la rondeur de ses seins marqués par de larges mamelons sombres, les courbes lascives de la taille de ses hanches, la toison de son pubis soyeuse et bouclée. Il ne sut dire comment mais il l'étreignit tandis qu'elle le défaussait délicatement de son armure. Sans prévenir, elle empoigna la tunique de soie par l'échancrure des aisselles, la déchirant jusqu'au nombril. Le templier oublia sa honte et savoura le contact de sa peau. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur les courbes de la jeune femme. Ce corps tellement parfait et sensuel lui semblait être l'œuvre d'un artisan. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou tandis qu'il l'étreignait contre lui avec passion. Il trouva ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle lui ouvrit sa bouche. Ses seins charnus lui emplirent les mains. Il senti ses tétons s'ériger sous la caresse de ses pouces._

 _\- « Touchez-moi Ser. » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

 _Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit peu à peu, effleurant sa poitrine. Il embrassa son sein droit, suçant allègrement son téton. La jeune femme glapit, tandis qu'il senti son téton s'ériger et se durcir. Il descendit plus à bas et embrassa son nombril, savourant sa peau chaude et sucrée. Il descendit plus bas encore, vers son bas-ventre. Elle ouvrit légèrement les cuisses découvrant son intimité. Le templier emporté par son excitation y déposa un baiser. Elle ronronna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant qu'il était agenouillé devant elle. Elle plaqua sa tête vers son intimité l'incitant à persévérer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit une longue minute durant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir. Il se redressa, la femme l'embrassa caressant son torse._

 _-« Venez ! » Lui murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle l'entraina vers sa couche juste derrière elle et l'y fit basculer._ _Ses mains le guidèrent pour qu'il la pénètre puis s'égarèrent pour lui enlacer les reins. La femme se mit à gémir doucement à mesure des mouvements de bassin du jeune templier. Ses jambes se reployèrent autour de sa taille et elles faisaient l'effet d'avoir la solidité de l'acier. Ses ongles lui lacérèrent le dos à mesure qu'il avançait en elle, saccade après saccade. Elle se mit à glapir de plaisir et à se cambrer sous lui. Jellod l'embrassa dans le cou et persévéra jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils arrivèrent au terme de leurs jouissances._

 _Epuisé, le jeune homme se détacha de sa partenaire en se laissant rouler sur le flanc. Il entendit son énigmatique compagne respirer doucement. Il avait encore cédé, le plaisir intense qu'il avait ressenti fit rapidement place à la honte. Il se redressa et tenta de ramasser ses accoutrements sans trembler. Il senti une main frôler délicatement son dos._

 _-« Il semble que je vous aie griffé. N'ayez crainte je dispose d'un baume. » Dit la femme d'une voix douce._

 _-« Cela ira madame. Je ne puis rester._

 _-Vous partez déjà ? Voyons Ser la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il me reste quantité de choses à vous apprendre. Demeurez à mon côté cette nuit._

 _-Je n'ai que trop appris de vous._

 _-Vraiment ? Au vu de la fougue dont vous avez fait preuve à chacune de nos rencontres, ne m'insultez en prétendant que ces leçons se soient avérées désagréables. » Fit-elle taquine._

 _-« Je faillis à mon devoir en demeurant ainsi madame. »_

 _La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'étendit en soupirant. Elle tourna sur elle-même de façon à être allongé sur le ventre et redressa les jambes. Elle contempla le templier d'un air enjôleur. Celui-ci frémit de tout son être, lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire presque démoniaque._

 _-« Le devoir ! Triste chimère en vérité. À quoi bon œuvrer au bonheur de vos pairs si vous n'en retirez vous-même ni plaisir, ni réconfort ? Que diable avez-vous à vous reprocher ? De profiter des plaisirs terrestres ? Partager ma couche fait-il de vous un être vil ? C'est pourtant là un acte naturel. Vous êtes davantage que votre armure et vos vœux mon bon sire. A vrai dire, je vous préfère dépourvu de tous ces artifices. C'est couché, dévêtu et en harmonie que nous sommes les plus honnêtes envers nous-même. Je ne vous demande ni vœux, ni promesse, ni surement, ni confession. Je ne vous impose ni crédo, ni contrainte. Je vous permets uniquement d'être vous-même. De vous laisser porter par votre désir. Un désir naturel que votre bienveillant Créateur a placé dans le cœur des hommes._

 _-Je suis porté par…_

 _-Oh ne me faites pas étalage de votre soi-disant vertu. Hypocrisie que cela. Mythe rabâché par vos révérendes mères aigries. Je ne connais que trop bien ces créatures. Des saintes-nitouches frigides, sourde à la passion et aussi sèches entre les cuisses que du sable._

 _-Madame ! C'est assez ! »_

 _La jeune femme haussa des épaules et se tourna à nouveau pour s'allonger sur le dos. Elle s'étira sensuellement. Le templier faillit défaillir, il détourna le regard et s'empressa d'enfiler son pantalon tandis que ses mains tremblaient._

 _-« Vos mains tremblent mon beau chevalier. Votre corps est plus honnête que votre bouche. Vos douces mains préféraient sans aucun doute m'étreindre et me caresser._

 _-S'il advenait que mes camarades apprenaient ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment…_

 _\- Qui diable seraient-ils pour vous juger ? En outre, je suis persuadé que la moitié d'entre eux saliverait rien qu'en posant les yeux sur moi tandis que l'autre se maudirait de ne pas avoir été à votre place. Je suis peut-être isolé de la civilisation en ces bois mais je connais mieux que vous les hommes Ser. Qu'importe le blason qu'ils arborent, ils sont portés par les mêmes désirs._

 _-Mes semblables me considéreraient comme un affreux parjure. Ignorer mes devoirs pour céder à de simples plaisirs charnels est une offense au Créateur. C'est pourquoi j'étais venu vous faire mes adieux, vous annoncez que notre relation arrivait à son terme. »_

 _Elle se redressa et agrippa la couverture pour dissimuler ses appâts. Elle lui jeta par la suite un regard empli d'ironie._

 _-« Est-ce pourquoi vous m'avez pris une dernière fois ? Je suis quelque peu néophyte en matière d'engagement je vous l'accorde mais il semble que lorsqu'on désire rompre avec autrui, on évite de partager son lit._

 _-J'ai cédé une dernière fois… Dès demain un détachement me rejoindra pour investiguer plus profondément les terres sauvages. Je me dois de les guider et…_

 _\- Un détachement de templiers dites-vous ? Que diable espérez-vous trouver en ces lieux ?_

 _-D'obscures rumeurs évoquaient la présence de maléficiens. J'étais sensé enquêter._

 _-Vous vous êtes tué à la tâche assurément. » Railla la jeune femme._

 _Le templier se redressa, il agrippa son armure. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, comme si son instinct cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il enfila soigneusement ses gants quand la jeune femme l'interpella._

 _-« Dites-moi mon beau sir, quand ce détachement se rendra-t-il dans les terres sauvages ?_

 _-Dès la matinée pourquoi ?_

 _-Et par où commencerez-vous les recherches ?_

 _-Par le côté est._

 _-Pour éviter les Chasinds. Sage décision. »_

 _Le templier le regarda avec étonnement._

 _-« Vous avez déjà été en contact avec les barbares Chasinds ?_

 _-Barbares ? Quel vilain mot Ser. Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui il m'est arrivé d'en croiser._

 _-Et ces barbares vous ont laissé en paix ? » Dit-il dubitatif._

 _-« Nul barbare n'oserait s'attirer le courroux d'une sorcière des terres sauvages. » Dit-elle d'une vois malicieuse._

 _Jellod recula d'un pas horrifié. Son ventre se noua, il senti ses jambes défaillir. Son esprit était confus, les mots de la jeune femme venaient de la frapper tel un fouet cinglant._

 _-« Vous êtes… » Commença-t-il incrédule._

 _-« Ce que vous appelez communément une maléficienne oui. »_

 _Il recula horrifié cherchant sa dague à son ceinturon. Ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide. La jeune femme sourit, elle écarta les couvertures se dévoilant entièrement. Elle leva délicatement la main gauche suspendant la dague de Jellod du bout des doigts._

 _-« Est-ce là que vous cherchez mon bon chevalier ? »_

 _Le templier semblait redécouvrir la jeune femme sous un tout nouveau jour. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi stupide ? Il recula et parcouru la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une arme. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé son épée. Il contempla avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'indignation, la femme qui était sienne quelques minutes auparavant. Cette dernière le regarda désormais d'un air mauvais, la malice et la perfidie pouvaient se lire dans ses yeux dorés._

 _-« Vous m'avez ensorcelé sorcière !_

 _-Vous accordez bien trop crédit à ma magie petit homme. La magie du sang n'est pas à blâmer, seulement votre libido. Je n'ai fait que recourir à l'arme de prédilection de toute créature féminine un tant soit peu avenante._

 _-Maudite ! Quel était donc le but de ce simulacre ?_

 _-En savoir plus les déplacements des vôtres, sonder ce que vous saviez et prédire quand et où les votre allaient se rendre. Puisque vos semblables ont coutume de poursuivre mes pareils pour le seul crime d'exister, je me dois de recourir à quelques ruses afin de garantir ma survie._

 _-Et pourquoi m'avoir mis dans votre lit succube ?_

 _-Ma foi, ma chère mère m'a toujours appris à joindre l'utile à l'agréable et je sais d'expérience que les hommes ont beaucoup de choses à confesser sur l'oreiller. »_

 _Le templier fulmina il fonça sur la jeune femme dévoré par la haine. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre cette dernière tendit l'index vers lui. Un froid mordant frappa le templier en plein fouet. Il regarda ses mains frigorifiées en tremblant, elles étaient gelées jusqu'à l'os. Il poussa un faible cri en tombant à genoux. Il_ _releva la tête et dévisagea son ancienne maitresse. Une terreur sans nom s'empara de tout son être, jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté une telle torpeur. Il poussa un cri de terreur déchirant du fin fond de ses entrailles. Le visage de la sorcière avait changé. Sa peau était devenue livide, ses yeux étaient désormais d'un rouge vif qui brulait comme un brassier. Son visage était déformé par une expression vorace. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et laissait entrapercevoir une rangée de dents affutées comme des rasoirs. Une bouche de prédateur. Le visage de la femme n'avait plus rien de délicat, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar telle une bête sauvage faite femme. Il entendit les os de la sorcière craquer tandis que tout le corps de cette créature de cauchemar semblait traversé par des spasmes. Une aura recouvrit entièrement le corps de la jeune femme. Le templier ne sut si ses sens lui jouaient soudainement un tour. Là où figurait jadis une femme d'une beauté surnaturelle, figurait désormais un immense loup blanc. La bête grognait menaçante. Le templier voulu s'enfuir, crier réagir mais son corps refusa de bouger. Le loup fonça sur lui la bouche béante comme l'enfer. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur la gorge du templier._

* * *

Morrigan huma l'air de la forêt. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus enfoncé seule dans les bois. Ses voyages avec la Garde des Ombres avaient été pour le moins divertissants et riches en enseignement même si elle déplorait certaines décisions prises par sa camarade. Cette dernière bien que fière, indépendante et compréhensive semblait animée par le besoin irrépressible d'aider tout le monde. Bien souvent ils avaient perdu leurs temps à aider toute sorte d'individu sans n'en tirer aucun bénéfice si ce n'est des remerciements ineptes et le sentiment futile d'avoir œuvré pour le bonheur d'autrui.

Ils obtenaient des résultats pour sûr, ce que la Garde des Ombres avait accompli était pour le moins impressionnant. Elle pourrait cependant réaliser tellement plus si elle cessait de jouer les bons samaritains errants. Morrigan soupira. Après tout la mission confiée par sa mère et la compagnie de la Garde s'étaient avérées bien moins pénibles que prévus. Même si certains de ses camarades laissaient à désirer. La jeune barde candide et hypocrite lui donnait envie de vomir, de même que l'elfe bravache et arrogant. La raison pour laquelle la Garde les avait recrutés la dépassait. Le Golem avait son utilité certes mais était d'un ennui. Le nain était aussi dégoutant qu'insupportable. Chaque jour en sa compagnie était un supplice olfactif, sans parler des regards lubriques qu'il lui lançait. Le Qunari se méfiait d'elle et ne s'en cachait pas. Morrigan avait tenté de le séduire par pur amusement, elle avait bien vite été refroidie lorsque ce dernier lui avait présenté un portrait peu flatteur et douloureux de la reproduction Qunarie. Avec le recul, il était possible que le Qunari se soit simplement joué d'elle mais elle ne préférait pas prendre le risque. Alistair le benêt de service la consternait jour après jour. Sa naïveté et son humour de bas étage la mettaient hors d'elle. Par-dessus le marché le bonhomme était simplet et idéaliste. Elle n'aurait su dire ce que la Garde des Ombres lui trouvait.

Pour l'heure tout cela ne lui importait guère. Elle avait ressenti un appel. Une sorte de chant mélancolique provenant des bois qu'elle avait été la seule à percevoir. Elle le sentait dans son esprit, dans son sang. Une puissante magie était à l'œuvre ici, comme si une force ancienne s'était réveillée. Elle avait quitté le campement sans prévenir. Il lui fallut trouver la source de ce chant. Voilà quelques heures qu'elle s'était enfoncé dans les bois. Elle avait fait plusieurs haltes pour sonder les lieux. Les environs étaient imprégnés de magie. Une magie ancienne, sauvage, insoumise. L'appel s'était fait plus fort. Peut-être était-ce un piège, l'œuvre d'un démon. Toutefois en tentant de faire demi-tour, elle s'était égarée. La forêt semblait la retenir. Jamais elle ne s'était encore perdue dans une forêt, pourtant quelque chose jouait avec ses sens, avec sa perception.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la magie parcourir ses veines. Elle perçut à nouveau le chant. Comme un cri déchirant. Elle frémit, elle se concentra à nouveau, tâchant d'en déduire l'origine. Le chant se fit plus fort, elle approchait. Elle le sentait.

-« Sorcière ? »

La voix était grave et autoritaire, elle ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle se tenait un colosse à la peau brune. Il portait une lourde armure de plate, tandis qu'une longue épée à deux mains reposait derrière son dos. Son visage était dur et froid comme le métal. Ses yeux violets brillaient comme des feux follets, ils la sondaient méfiants.

-« Sten ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

-En suivant les traces comme un enfant aurait pu le faire.

-La forêt t'a laissé passer ?

-As-tu coutume de parler d'un lieu comme s'il possédait une volonté propre ou est-ce une nouvelle sottise ? »

Morrigan pouffa et jeta un regard ironique au géant, ce dernier avança vers elle méfiante.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? Que complotes-tu ?

-Je pourrais te reposer la question Qunari.

-Tu as quitté le campement en toute hâte, sans prévenir. Je suis venu m'assurer de ton état.

-Oh de la sollicitude ? Comme c'est surprenant ! Tu éprouverais donc un quelconque intérêt à mon bien-être ? Je suis touchée.

-Tu présumes trop de ta propre importance basra. »

Morrigan ricana et se caressa la joue, le Qunari s'approcha jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres seulement les séparent.

-« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici sans prévenir personne ?

-J'ai entendu un appel, un chant par conséquent j'ai voulu en connaitre la nature et l'origine.

\- Maraas imekari ! » Se plaignit le Qunari d'une voix grave.

-« Pardon ?

-Après avoir porté des desseins à la forêt comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne, voilà que tu entends des voix. Je présume que sous peu, je te surprendrais à parler toute seule.

-Ta condescendance devient lassante Qunari.

-L'alternative sorcière serait que tel une sotte ignorante des arcanes tu mondes, tu te sois précipité après avoir entendu un démon ou une quelconque abomination te murmurer à l'oreille. Tu as bien des défauts mais la stupidité n'en fait pas partie, je ne puis concevoir qu'après toutes les horreurs de natures magiques que nous avons pu contempler au cours de nos voyages, tu puisses te montrer aussi imprudente.

-Tu possèdes un don particulièrement intéressant mon bon Sten. Celui d'insulter et complimenter ton interlocuteur en même temps. »

Le Qunari la regarda avec dépit sans rien dire, Morrigan reprit.

-« En outre, à l'instar de ton peuple tu es bien ignorant en matière de magie et de démons, par conséquent évite d'être trop présomptueux quant aux risques que j'encours. Tu serais également bien avisé de ne pas me faire la leçon comme une enfant.

-J'ai vu de mes propres yeux la dévastation et la souffrance engendrées la magie et la légèreté avec laquelle les tiens la manipulent. J'en sais suffisamment. Et je ne pourrais trouver mot plus judicieux qu'enfant pour te décrire.

-Mon pauvre ami, tu ne sais rien du monde et de la magie, tu ne les vois qu'à travers le prisme du Qun. Le simple fait de penser par toi-même t'est étranger.

-Nul doute que le fait d'être autocentrée sur ta petite existence et d'avoir contemplé le monde en ermite avec pour seule compagnie ta mère, t'ait rendu plus sage.

-J'ai contemplé le monde sous forme animale. Ce qui m'a permis de sonder le monde d'une façon que tu ne peux concevoir.

-Le fait d'avoir vécu dans la peau d'un animal, te rapproche justement davantage de la bête que de l'être pensant doué de raison.

-De bien belles paroles venant d'un homme ayant massacré ses sauveurs, hommes, femmes et enfants. Etais tu plus proche de l'homme doué de raison que de la belle ce jour-là ?

-Je me suis mis en cage de mon plein gré pour expier mon crime. J'aurais accueilli la mort bien volontiers, assumant mon erreur. Or assumer ses crimes est un concept qui t'es inconnu.

-Et je suis heureuse de ne pas être empêtrée dans vos stupides notions de morales et d'honneur. Des valeurs creuses, inadaptées au monde, alors que seule la survie importe.

-Survivre n'est pas vivre femme mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Le fait que tu prétendes pouvoir m'instruire est aussi consternant qu'hilarant Qunari. Je te vois déjà m'attacher avec une laisse et un collier comme mes semblables.

-Ebsaam asit tal-eb ! Ça ne te ferait peut-être pas de mal j'en conviens. »

Morrigan s'avança en souriant d'un air mauvais, elle leva la main et effleura délicatement le torse du géant. Ce dernier ne recula pas mais lui jeta un regard méfiant. La sorcière des terres sauvages, fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à atteindre le menton du géant. De son index elle effleura sa joue, le Qunari bougea subitement la tête s'extirpant de son contact. La sorcière s'approcha du Qunari jusqu'à ce qu'un iota sépare leurs visages. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Qunari. Sa propre respiration était haletante. Elle plongea son regard doré dans celui du Qunari et murmura d'une voix douce, telle une caresse.

-« Quitte à m'attacher, il y a bien des choses que nous pourrions expérimenter à l'abri des regards. »

Le Qunari attrapa fermement son poignet et la fit reculer. Il la regarda d'un air froid.

-« Parshaara ! Tu ne vas pas aimer la tournure de cette discussion sorcière.

-Vous autres Qunaris êtes tellement primaires en la matière. Foncer et brandir vos lames en hurlant « Sarebaas ! » à la moindre démonstration de magie. Vous êtes encore plus primaires que la Chantrie. » Soupira Morrigan.

-« Il faut être bien sot pour espérer trouver la sagesse parmi les humains et encore plus dans la bouche d'une vipère, dépourvue de but et de convictions. Tu n'es qu'une coquille vide.

-Cette description ne conviendrait elle pas à chaque membre du Qun ? Vous êtes plus proches d'un golem qu'un homme. Un pantin sans libre arbitre, incapable de prendre une décision si ce n'est celle qu'on lui dicte. Est-ce là la vie pour toi ? L'esclavage avec un code demeure de l'esclavage. Je ne ressens que pitié à ton égard. Craindre ainsi la liberté.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cette liberté dont tu me parles si souvent femme ? Tu prétends être libre mais tu ne fais en réalité que dissimuler ta vraie nature, fuir et mentir. De quoi es-tu libre ? De vivre en paria dans une société qui ne t'accepte pas ? Vous autres humains prétendez être libres, alors que vous ne faites que vous conformez aux normes et aux usages de votre société. Vous vous pliez à des lois que personne ne remet en cause, cautionnez les inégalités, la misère et les conflits internes. Vous acceptez qu'un seigneur s'engraisse comme un porc alors que vos fermiers triment comme des bêtes pour le maintenir là où il est. Vous surveillez chacun de vos mots devant une prêtresse ou un noble par crainte de jugement. Votre élite décide du sort des milliers en jouant au jeu insensé de la politique. Vous n'êtes que libres de vous soumettre et de choisir quoi manger et boire le matin. Ce que vous appelez liberté est au mieux un mensonge, au pire une cruelle illusion.

-Illusion ! Enferme un oiseau dans une cage, il pensera que cette cage est le monde ! N'est-ce pas petit Qunari ? Je… »

La sorcière se tu, elle venait de ressentir à nouveau un appel. Elle détourna les talons et accourut en direction de l'appel. Sten l'interpella mais elle n'en avait cure. Après quelques minutes de marche pénibles, elle arriva enfin à destination. Une vision horrifique s'offrit à elle.

À moins de 10 mètres, un ensemble de corps en lambeau baignait dans une mare de sang et de boues. En dépit du triste état dans lequel les cadavres avaient été laissés, Morrigan put nettement déterminer l'identité des victimes de par leurs tenues et leurs oreilles pointues. Des elfes. Des elfes dalatiens plus précisément. Ils gisaient là, massacrés comme des porcs. Elle s'approcha d'un corps et le retourna d'un coup de pied. Le cadavre pivota révélant ce qui fut naguère un jeune chasseur dalatien. Ses yeux mornes fixaient le néant, tandis que ses cheveux blonds avaient perdu de leur aura, empêtrés dans ce sol poussiéreux. L'élément le plus remarquable demeurant néanmoins l'immense entaille qui parcourait son torse, entaille dont sortaient ses tripes. Visiblement le pauvre bougre avait été éventré par une lame très affutée. Morrigan grimaça de dégout. Elle redressa la tête et parcouru un bref instant l'horizon évaluant l'ampleur du massacre. Une petite douzaine de corps, pas vraiment un clan donc. Plutôt les rescapés d'une attaque qui fuyaient visiblement quelque chose. Quelque chose qui les avait de toute évidence rattrapé.

-« Morrigan ? »

Sten venait d'arriver derrière elle. Il se figea sur place en contemplant le massacre. Il s'approcha peu à peu et arriva à côté de la sorcière sans piper mot. Après quelques secondes il se pencha en avant examinant plus en détail le cadavre du dalatien éventré. Morrigan s'approcha d'un autre cadavre. Une femme cette fois. Elle la retourna brusquement, la défunte avait quant à elle la gorge tranchée. Une plaie béante laissait voir ce qui naguère devait être une trachée encore fonctionnelle. Elle avait dû moins souffrir que le chasseur, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait probablement pas opposé une résistance aussi acharnée que ses compares. Elle n'était pas dévêtue et sa tunique, bien que crasseuse, demeurait intacte. Les meurtriers n'avaient pas abusé d'elle.

-« J'ignore qui leur est tombé dessus mais il ne leur a laissé aucune chance.

-Personne ne leur est tombé dessus, ils se sont entretués.

-Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le Qunari se redressa et désigna la main du dalatien devant lui.

-« Leurs armes sont toutes maculées de sang. Et les lames correspondent à leurs blessures.

-Ils se seraient entre-tué comme ça ? Sans raison ? »

Le Qunari la regarda d'un air grave.

-« Sorcellerie. Ebasit vash-issra sataa. »

Morrigan soupira agacée.

-« Pourrais-tu cesses de t'exprimer en Qunlat et parler la langue courante ? Je ne saisis pas un traitre mot de ce que tu…

-« Sorcière ! » Cria Sten en la coupant brutalement.

Morrigan releva la tête. Le Qunari s'était redressé, il brandissait son épée à deux mains et venait d'adopter une posture de combat. Il regardait derrière elle l'air affolé. Morrigan se retourna brusquement en s'emparant de son bâton. Sous ses yeux, plusieurs corps venaient de se lever. La dalatienne morte à ses pieds venait de se redresser. À côté d'elle figurait un chasseur mort brandissant une lame. Son crane était déformé et des morceaux de chair sont absent tout au long de ses bras. Une large plaie s'est formé sur son ventre, ses tripes en tombaient.

-« Enfer et damnation ! » Murmura la sorcière des terres sauvages.


	4. Oghren

_-« Vire de mon chemin avant de prendre mon pied dans les gonades ! » Beugla le nain ivrogne._

 _Le nain à la barbe rousse écumait de rage, devant lui le serviteur tremblait comme une feuille. Il était plutôt chétif pour un nain, c'est à peine s'il entrait dans ses chausses. Par-dessus le marché il n'avait pas de barbe ! Oghren méprisait les nains sans barbes ! De tout temps, la barbe était gage de virilité chez les enfants de la pierre. Oghren était presque certain de l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'un façonneur de mémoire. Quand exactement ? Il l'ignorait. Son aptitude à se remémorer son emploi du temps était souvent bridée par sa trop forte consommation d'alcool. Cela dit, consommer de l'alcool fort en grande quantité était également un signe de virilité. Et cela nul besoin d'un érudit pétant plus haut que son cul pour le confirmer. Oghren était viril, très viril, un modèle de virilité. Il en était convaincu et maudissait ses pairs de ne pas savoir distinguer sa grandeur en la matière._

 _Le serviteur imberbe n'avait toujours pas bougé, il demeurait campé devant le seuil de la porte de Branka. Quel crétin efféminé ! La honte de sa famille et de sa caste sans aucun doute ! Oghren n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir pris à son service, c'était certainement une idée de Branka. Toutes les mauvaises décisions prises dans cette maison étaient toujours issues de l'esprit de Branka. Par dessus le marché sa fichue épouse avait un tempérament de cochard._

 _-« Par les ancêtres ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur mon chemin ? » S'époumona Oghren hors de lui._

 _Le serviteur déglutit un bref instant, il jeta un regard furtif à la porte derrière lui avant de reporter son attention vers le maitre de maison._

 _-« Euh, dame Branka n'est pas présentable….il vaudrait mieux que vous attendiez un bref instant qu'elle soit disposée à vous recevoir. » Balbutia timidement le larbin._

 _-« Quoi tu veux dire qu'elle est à poil ?_ _»_ _Répliqua le guerrier en haussant les sourcils._ _«_ _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis son mari pauvre couillon !_

 _-Oui mais euh…je….enfin elle a explicitement demandé à ne pas être dérangée._

 _-Bordel ! Et moi je te demande explicitement de bouger ton cul imberbe avant que je pète les plombs !_

 _-Encore plus que maintenant vous voulez dire ? »_

 _Oghren fulmina et rehaussa ses manches en lançant un regard assassin au serviteur soudainement tétanisé. Oghren cracha dans ses mains avant de se les frotter. Ce n'était certes pas hygiénique mais c'était sacrément viril._

 _-« J'espère que t'as numéroté tes gencives parce que ça va saigner ! » Cracha le guerrier roux avant de s'avancer vers le serviteur en levant les poings._

 _Ce dernier recula jusqu'à heurter la porte, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune issue il leva ses mains devant lui en paniquant les yeux fous._

 _-« Attendez ! Elle….elle n'est pas seule ! » Glapit le serviteur._

 _Oghren se figea sur place incrédule. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le serviteur réalisa immédiatement que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Le teint d'Oghren était désormais tellement écarlate qu'il éclipsait la couleur de sa barbe. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il se mit à serrer les poings si forts que ses phalanges se mirent à blanchir._

 _-« T'es en train de me dire qu'elle me trompe ?! » Hurla le guerrier nain._

 _-« Non je…_

 _-Putain j'en étais sûr ! Cette salope me trompe !_

 _-Vous….. »_

 _Le serviteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, à la vitesse de l'éclair Oghren l'agrippa par le col. Le guerrier lui flanqua un coup de boule en plein visage tellement dévastateur que le cartilage du nez du malheureux laquais craqua comme une bouteille renversée. Insensible à son gémissement strident, le nain balança sa victime derrière lui comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le serviteur s'écroula et percuta violemment une étagère située à la gauche de la porte. Un vase raffiné qui reposait sur le haut, tomba et se fracassa sur le sol dans la foulée. Un autre dommage collatéral mais Oghren n'en avait cure. Il était désormais cocu, un statut plus intolérable encore qu'être paria ou exilé, du moins à ses yeux. Cette garce de Branka et l'enfant de putain qui la culbutait à l'instant allaient rendre l'âme foi d'Oghren ! Seule cette maudite porte se mettait désormais entre lui et sa vengeance mais nulle construction ne saurait se mettre en travers du nain viril. Il recula de trois pas, puis fonça vers la porte en hurlant, bien décidé à la défoncer. À sa grande surprise, il constata trop tard que la porte n'était en réalité pas scellée. Il maudit intérieurement toutes les portes de la création, lorsque son épaule fit voler la porte en éclat. Ne présentant finalement qu'une bien faible résistance, la porte céda. Emporté par son élan fulgurant, Oghren s'écroula brusquement à l'intérieur de la chambre dans un bruit sourd._

 _Il maugréa affalé sur le sol, en relevant les yeux il constata qu'il était arrivé devant le rebord du lit. Il entendit un gémissement et ce n'était certainement pas un gémissement dû à une quelconque douleur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se redressa furtivement bien décidé à causer un massacre dont la violence mériterait de rester à jamais graver dans les annales d'Orzammar. La scène qui s'offrit à lui coupa le souffle, il resta figé, la bouche en cul-de-poule et le point brandit incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses yeux, son cerveau même n'arrivaient pas à appréhender ce qui se jouait à l'instant même._

 _Branka était complètement nue, allongée sur le dos. Elle se cambrait sous un plaisir intense, ses tétons massifs relevés vers le plafond. Elle agrippait un oreiller derrière elle en criant de plaisir. Entre ses jambes écartées une autre naine, également à poil, était en train de la peloter. La gorge d'Oghren se fit raide. Sa femme ne le trompait non pas avec un autre nain. Elle le trompait avec une foutue gueuse. Les amantes semblaient ignorer tout ce qui les entourait, tellement absorbées par leurs ébats. Oghren demeurait incrédule, il suait à grosses gouttes. C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pas avec une femme ! Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi bien équipée que lui de par sa condition féminine ! Quel déshonneur pour sa virilité ! Il hurla le nom de sa femme la voix emplit de rage. Son hurlement retentit dans toute la pièce. Les deux femmes sursautèrent brusquement. Branka se redressa et regarda avec horreur son époux, les yeux écarquillés. Sa maitresse daigna enfin cesser son activité et regarda derrière elle. Oghren la reconnu c'était…_

 _-« Hespith ! » Hurla-t-il fou de rage._

 _-« Oghren depuis quand tu… » Commença Branka en le regardant affolée._

 _-« Trainées ! Putains ! Salopes ! Déjections ! Pouffiasses ! Bouteuses ! Catins ! » S'époumona Oghren._

 _Il noya son épouse infidèle et sa maitresse d'un flot d'insulte dont il avait le secret. Ces dernières demeurèrent stoïques. Oghren fulmina, et relança un nouveau flot d'insultes en postillonnant. Les deux naines se jetèrent un regard énamouré puis reportèrent leur attention sur le nain. Leurs visages ronds affichaient une expression vorace. Oghren recula d'un pas stupéfait. Les deux naines ricanèrent. Le nain n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Leurs ricanements étaient gutturaux. Soudainement le timbre de leurs éclats de rire se fit bien trop grave pour appartenir aux naines. Leurs traits se déformèrent, tandis qu'elles se mirent à enfler. Oghren tomba à la renverse devant cette vision cauchemardesque. La chaire des deux naines enflait soudainement, tandis que leurs yeux se révulsaient peu à peu. Elles émirent une plainte stridente tandis que des paires de seins supplémentaires se mirent brusquement à se former sur leurs abdomens grandissants. D'immenses tentacules se mirent à pousser sur leurs flancs. Le guerrier poussa un cri d'horreur. Sous ses yeux, les deux naines venaient de se transformer en mère couveuse, les engeances les plus ignobles et repoussantes qui soient. Il voulut fuir, se dérober mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Un tentacule l'agrippa furieusement par la cheville, le soulevant du sol. Il se débattit en hurlant tandis que les créatures le tiraient avec force vers leurs gueules béantes, prêtes à le dévorer._

* * *

-« Noooooooooooooooooon ! »

Oghren se réveilla en hurlant, pris de panique il regarda tel un fou autour de lui et agrippa fermement sa hache. Une voix douce et chaude à sa gauche le tira de son trouble.

-« Mon petit ami velu aurait il fait un vilain cauchemar ? »

Le nain tourna subitement la tête. Il était assis sur l'avant d'un chariot tiré par deux chevaux. A ses cotés un elfe blond, le regardait d'un air amusé de ses yeux d'amandes. C'était ce couillon de Zevran. Oghren relâcha tous ses muscles en soufflant. Quel rêve atroce !

-« Par la pierre quelle horreur ! »

-« Si tu parles de tes ronflements j'en conviens.» Fit l'elfe goguenard. « J'ai bien du mérite à t'avoir laissé faire ta petite sieste malgré les émissions sonores fort déplaisantes que tu ne cessais d'émettre.

-Non pas ça trouffion ! Branka et Hespith ! » Beugla le nain furieux.

-« Qui ça ?

-Ma femme morte et sa maitresse !

-Ah oui ? Eh bien ? Tu as rêvé d'elles ?

-Ouais bordel, je surprenais ces ribaudes en train de me cocufier quand soudainement… Hé pourquoi tu te fends la poire ?

-Pour rien, continue !»

Le nain ivrogne en lui jetant un regard noir. Il déposa sa hache en ronchonnant puis reprit.

« Donc je disais que soudainement des nibars supplémentaires se sont mis à pousser sur leurs poitrines.

-Mmhhhhhhh. » Fit l'elfe en salivant.

-« Non mais oh ! D'ordinaire je suis amateur mais là c'était trop. Bref, puis des tentacules se sont mise à pousser sur leurs flancs et…

-Comme c'est original. Toutefois, ce genre d'appendice laisse sous-entendre un champ de possibilités infinies. » Susurra l'elfe avec un clin d'œil.

Le nain le dévisagea avec un mélange de dégout et d'incompréhension, tandis qu'un long silence gênant s'écoula quelques secondes. Le nain maugréa, puis reprit son récit.

-« Puis soudainement, elles se sont changées en mères couveuses et paf ! Elles ont essayé de me bouffer !

-Diantre ! Ces engeances dévorent vraiment n'importe quoi sans même se demander ou leur nourriture a trainé.

-Dis donc grandes oreilles on est d'humeur taquine ? Bah qu'importe j'ai besoin d'un putain de remontant ! »

Le nain s'empara d'une flasque demeurant à son flanc et la débouchonna d'un coup sec. Devant l'odeur nauséabonde qui en découlait, l'elfe détourna la tête en reniflant écœuré. Le nain n'y fit pas attention, il porta sa flasque à ses lèvres et en bu une pleine gorgée, déversant une partie du liquide malodorant sur sa barbe.

-« Sérieusement que diable mets-tu dedans pour que ça empeste à ce point ?

-T'en auras pas ! » Beugla le nain.

-« Le Créateur m'en préserve ! Je me demande si au vue de l'odeur repoussante que ces alcools dégagent, il ne serait pas plus approprié de les utiliser comme projectiles. Confrontés à pareille odeur, même les démons les plus avides d'âmes à croquer, y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de franchir le voile. »

Le nain se mit à roter en signe de protestation. Zevran soupira en le regardant d'un air las. Le nain éclata de rire, en observant sa mine déconfite. Il rebouchonna sa flasque et regarda autour de lui. Ils avançaient sur un large sentier à quelques pas de la forêt ténébreuse. Le nain n'aimait pas les forêts, trop d'arbres, trop de végétation, trop de bestioles. En outre, lorsqu'il avait accompagné la garde des ombres dans forêt de Brécélianne, il avait pu constater les innombrables dangers qu'abritaient ces forêts anciennes. Ces étendues vertes regorgeaient de maléfices et de créatures hostiles. Il se félicita que ses camardes aient pris la décision d'établir leur campement temporaire à proximité de la forêt et non au sein même des bois. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que leur cargaison était intacte. Cataplasmes curatifs, potions au lyrium, herbes en tous genres, ils avaient dû passer par maintes échoppes dont les activités n'étaient pas toujours légales pour tout obtenir. Il souffla satisfait puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Une curiosité dévorante envahit peu à peu son esprit. Il devait impérativement savoir mais il redoutait d'interroger l'elfe pervers assis à sa gauche. Après un bref laps de temps de réflexion, sa soif d'apprendre se fit plus forte. Il donna un bref coup de coude en l'interpellant.

-« Hé l'elfe !

-Hé Oghren ! » Répliqua Zevran

-« Selon toi comment deux femmes…euh comment dire. Enfin à ton avis pourquoi deux femmes ensemble…

-Oui ? » Répondit l'elfe avec un sourire en coin.

-« Je bahh. Enfin merde comment est-ce que deux femmes peuvent…..enfin tu sais quoi. Alors qu'elles n'ont pas de …. Enfin bref tu vois de quoi je parle ?

-Suis réellement le mieux placé pour y répondre ? Je ne suis pas profane en la matière mais il serait peut-être préférable de demander à Léliana ou la Garde des ombres, voire même Morri….

-NON surtout pas ! » L'interrompit Oghren nerveux. « Enfin je me disais comme tu es du poil et de la plume, peut-être que…..tu comprendrais mieux ce genre de chose. Enfin quand elles….. passent à l'action, il doit bien y avoir un truc qui manque !

-Tout homme possède un entrejambe mon cher ami, il n'est malheureusement pas donné à tout le monde de savoir s'en servir.

-Ouais mais justement, pourquoi une gueuse irait voir une autre ribaude alors qu'elle dispose d'un mâle bien équipé.

-Mais à qui diable peux-tu faire allusion ? » Répliqua Zevran d'un air ironique.

-« Je dis juste qu'il y doit y avoir un truc qui cloche !

-Les femmes connaissent mieux leur anatomie que nous mon cher. Elles sont de ce fait plus aptes à percevoir leurs zones érogènes, à…

-Leurs quoi ?

-Leurs zones sensibles si tu préfères.

-Il y a des zones sensibles ? Putain on apprend ça où ? Dans des fichus bouquins ?» Hoqueta le nain incrédule.

-« Plus nous parlons, plus les raisons ayant poussé ta douce épouse à privilégier son propre sexe, m'apparaissent limpides. » Fit Zevran en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il tira sur les rennes tandis que le nain se mit à ronchonner en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-« Tiens puisqu'on parle de bazar ! T'aurais mieux fait de savoir garder le tien dans tes chausses, tu nous as bien foutus dans la merde avec l'autre ribaude de noble !

-Crois-moi je n'ai nullement choisi de plaire à ce point à la gent féminine. C'est un bien lourd fardeau à porter. » Fit l'assassin mélancolique.

-« En plus, tu m'as laissé le soin de dégotter un chariot tout seul ! » S'emporta le nain.

-« Combien il cet attelage t'a couté au fait ?

-10 pièces d'argent. Au début le marchand m'avait proposé le triple, je me disais non c'est pas possible qu'un attelage tout pourri puisse couter aussi cher. Le type me narguait, alors j'ai introduit ma hache dans la négociation et tout de suite le prix est soudainement devenu bien plus raisonnable !

-Ah les nains !

-D'ailleurs tu reconnaîtras que je t'ai sauvé la mise bouffeur de salade ! Quelle honte quand même de pas être foutu de se débarrasser d'un empaffé de clochard en armure.

-Tout le monde ne possède pas ta hargne, ton énergie et ton tempérament sulfureux mon ami odorant. Ça fait partie de ton charme.

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui c'est pour cela que je m'efforce d'ailleurs de te titiller. En tant que Berserker, tu es bien plus efficace quand tu es perpétuellement en rogne non ?

-Moi qui croyais qu'être chiant étais tout simplement pour toi une seconde nature.

-Aussi oui.

-En tout cas, je salue tes performances en tant qu'emmerdeur l'antivan. Tu ne m'as pas sorti une seule phrase qui ne m'ait pas donné envie de t'attraper par la toison pour te refaire le portrait. Dommage que tes compétences en matière d'assassinats ne sont vraiment pas du même niveau !

-Voilà une pique bien mesquine mon cher Oghren.

-Comme quoi les Corbeaux c'est vachement surcoté.

-Peut-être que mes collègues te démontreront le contraire dans un futur proche.

-Bah au pire, après leur avoir foutu une branlée on aura qu'à les recruter, ça a plutôt bien marché la première fois. » Ironisa Oghren.

-« Encore un coup bas mon ami ! » Protesta l'ancien assassin.

-« Tu l'as pas volé grande perche !» Répondit le nain avec un sourire amical.

-«J'en conviens. Disons que nous sommes quittes pour l'instant. »

Un hurlement sinistre en provenance de la forêt les tira brusquement de leur discussion. Les deux compères sursautèrent puis Zevran tira brusquement sur les rennes pour freiner la monture. Oghren serra sa hache fermement, puis sauta du chariot. Il fit un bref signe de tête à l'elfe pour qu'il le rejoigne.

-« C'était quoi à ton avis ?

-Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait de sévères ennuis, non loin d'ici. » Raisonna Zevran

-« On va voir ? » S'agita Oghren excité.

-« Sommes-nous devenus de bons samaritains errants ? Tu désires courtiser le danger désormais ?

-J'ai surtout besoin de taper sur un truc.

-Ma foi présenté comme ça….cela dit, nous ignorons ce que nous allons trouver et laisser le chariot avec la cargaison derrière nous n'est pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le nain se frappa violemment la poitrine puis s'enfonça dans la forêt en brandissant sa hache. Visiblement le danger encouru et la perspective de laisser la cargaison derrière eux ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde. L'elfe soupira, il était tenté à l'idée de laisser le nain s'enfoncer dans les bois à la recherche d'un défi insensé mais il lui faudrait se justifier auprès des autres par la suite. De plus, le Créateur seul pourrait prévoir le carnage que le nain serait susceptible de causer livré à lui-même. L'elfe récupéra une poignée de cataplasme curatif, ainsi qu'une fiole d'acide concentré qu'il déposa dans une sacoche et se lança à la suite du nain. Malgré l'avance de son camarade, il le rattrapa sans mal en moins de deux minutes. Avec ses petites guiboles, Oghren ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin. Ils arrivèrent dans une large clairière donnant vue sur une petite rivière. Une petite colline boisée surplombait leur position. Les deux compagnons regardèrent aux alentours quand soudainement une plainte attira leur attention. Une jeune elfe était recroquevillée dos contre un arbre, le pied droit maculé de sang, visiblement pigé dans un piège à loup. Elle leur jeta un bref regard paniqué avant de s'évanouir.

Oghren s'approcha, suivi de son camarade quand un grognement retenti. Au sommet de la colline, un duo d'hurlock venait de faire son apparition. Avant même que Zevran n'ait eu le temps de dégainer ses lames, des genlocks firent eux aussi irruption derrière leurs semblables de grande taille.

-« Des foutues engeances ! Décidemment elles sont partout. » Beugla le nain.

Les deux hurlocks sautèrent de la colline et atterrirent à une vingtaine de pas de sa position, les engeances brandirent leurs armes en hurlant. Oghren afficha un sourire sinistre, enfin un peu d'animation. Il jeta un bref regard à son compagnon, ce dernier avait agrippé ses dagues d'un geste expert et adoptait désormais une posture de combat, les jambes écartées. Il fixait avec intensité les engeances fonçant dans leur direction, appréhendant la confrontation. Oghren éclata de rire, l'opportunité d'un combat l'emplissait d'allégresse.

-« Hé l'elfe ! Un petit concourt amical ? Histoire de pimenter les choses ?

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Une engeance ordinaire tuée compte pour un, un éventuel ogre ou émissaire pour cinq. Le perdant doit une bouteille de son choix au vainqueur.

-Tenu.

-Alors que le meilleur des nains gagne ! »

Les hurlocks arrivèrent droit sur le duo. L'engeance plus à gauche tenta une frappe latérale de sa hache à deux mains. Oghren pivota sur lui en se baisant, la hache de l'engeance manqua sa tête de deux pouces. Profitant de sa rotation, il faucha les jambes de l'engeance d'un coup sec. La créature s'écroula sur le dos en poussant un cri guttural. Oghren s'avança d'un pas et brandit sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Avant que l'hurlock ne puisse réagir, le nain abattis brutalement sa hache sur la gorge exposée. La tête de l'engeance roula sur le sol tandis que le nain se mit à pousser un cri rauque. Le second hurlock armée d'une longe lame tenta une attaque frontale sur Zevran. Ce dernier fit un bref bas de côté vers la gauche et intercepta la lame de son opposant de sa dague droite. Les lames se heurtèrent dans un tintement métallique. D'un geste furtif, l'assassin frappa brusquement de sa main gauche, l'engeance sous l'épaule droite. L'armure de la créature laissant la partie articulaire de l'épaule exposée, la dague de l'assassin s'enfonça aisément dans la chair corrompue. L'hurlock hurla de douleur en levant le bras, l'elfe en profita. Ramenant son bras droit vers lui, il trancha la gorge de l'engeance.

-« Un partout ! » Ricana le nain féroce.

Bien décidé à coiffer l'elfe au poteau, il fonça sans attendre vers les genlocks restés en retrait. Les engeances de gabarit moindre foncèrent également dans sa direction. Le premier armé, d'une légère masse tenta de lui broyer le crane d'un coup vif. Le nain esquiva le coup de justesse en reculant d'un pas, il frappa ensuite de son pied le bas-ventre de la bête. Le genlock se cambra sous l'impact, le nain le frappa en plein dans la truffe de la tête de sa hache. Sous le choc, l'engeance cracha une gerbe de sang. Le guerrier fit tournoyer sa hache une nouvelle fois et frappa son adversaire sur le côté. Le tranchant de la hache broya les côtes du genlocks qui rendit l'âme. Le second genlock arriva en criant à sa suite armée d'un petit bouclier et d'une hachette. Le nain dégagea sa hache des côtes de sa précédente victime et esquiva rapidement la première attaque. Il recula de deux pas pour marquer une brève distance de sécurité.

La bête fonça sur le nain la bave aux lèvres, ce dernier frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de la créature. L'engeance bloqua le coup en levant son bouclier in extremis. La hache du nain percuta avec une violence inouïe le bouclier de la bête. Sous l'impact cette dernière mis un genou à terre. Oghren fit à nouveau pivoter sa hache et frappa la créature du flanc droit jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, dessinant une longue ligne diagonale sanglante sur le torse de l'engeance. Un cri retenti au-dessus de lui, il leva la tête par réflexe. Un genlock resté en retrait sur le haut de la colline venait de sauter sur lui, l'épée à la main, profitant de sa hauteur. Le nain leva au dernier moment sa hache de ses deux mains. La lame du genlock frappa violemment le manche de la hache du nain. Sous le poids de la créature, le nain velu tomba à la renverse. La créature l'accompagna dans sa chute. Le nain se releva subitement en grognant. Le genlock tenta de l'éventrer mais le nain parvint à dévier son coup de justesse. Avant que l'engeance ne puisse entamer une seconde tentative, Oghren frappa horizontalement la tête de la bête, séparant ses mâchoires inférieures et supérieures. Sous l'impact une gerbe de sang macula le visage du guerrier velu. Celui-ci en pleine extase guerrière n'en avait cure. Son score s'élevait désormais à quatre.

Un grognement imposant le sorti de son triomphe. À 15 mètres de lui, un immense ogre de 4 mètres de haut venait de faire son apparition. Les cornes de la bête devaient bien dépasser 5 pieds. La créature se pencha en poussant un rugissement cauchemardesque. Oghren senti un violent frisson lui parcourir l'échine. L'immense créature tout en muscle faisait bien à vue d'œil le triple de sa taille. Ses muscles puissants semblaient capables d'arraches les arbres du sol. Ses bras étaient plus larges que le torse du nain et l'expression bestiale de la bête aurait fait pâlir le plus intrépide combattant de la lice. Oghren trouva la volonté de surmonter son effroi, enfin un défi digne de lui. Il chassa ses doutes et laissa sa rage et son excitation le submerger. Il entra en transe, il était fait pour ça, il ne vivait plus que pour cet instant. Il se mit à hurler à son tour défiant la bête. L'Ogre frappa violemment le sol répondant à son défi et fonça dans sa direction. Chacun de ses pas titanesques faisait trembler le sol. Oghren accouru à son tour empoignant sa hache de toutes ses forces, c'était l'instant de vérité, la chance de prouver sa virilité.

-« Attention voilà Oghren ! » S'époumona-t-il.

Alors que quelques pas seulement séparaient les deux combattants, un objet éclata brusquement au visage de l'ogre. Oghren surpris s'arrêta brusquement. Le visage du colosse était désormais couvert d'une étrange substance verdâtre. L'ogre poussa un hurlement déchirant en portant ses immenses mains à son visage. Il se mit à gesticuler comme en proie à une douleur insoutenable. Oghren demeura figé abasourdi par la souffrance de son ennemi. L'ogre tomba à genoux et écarta ses mains dévoilant son visage, du moins ce qui en restait. La substance verte semblait corrosive, la peau du visage de l'ogre avait fondu, dévoilant un spectacle fort peu ragoutant. La bête poussa un dernier râle avant de s'écrouler face contre terre.

-« Nous avions convenu qu'un ogre comptait pour cinq c'est bien cela ? » Fit une voix joviale.

Oghren se retourna subitement, Zevran venait d'apparaitre derrière lui, en affichant un large sourire satisfait. Oghren perplexe regarda le cadavre de la bête puis reporta son attention sur l'assassin, le questionnant du regard.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

-Une fiole d'acide concentré, j'en avais gardé une en réserve.

-Mais je…..

-Cinq pour l'ogre plus un pour le second hurlock. Je pense que le score est de six à quatre en ma faveur non ? »

Oghren contempla le cadavre de l'ogre furieux de devoir admettre sa défaite.

-« Fumier va ! » Beugla-t-il.

-« Juste entre nous, tu escomptais réellement affronter un ogre frontalement ? Pour ce qui est de la bouteille, j'ai le droit de choisir l'alcool non ? Je pense que je vais opter pour un cognac antivane. C'est rare et cher mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour le grand amateur de vin que tu es.

-J'ai qu'une parole raclure ! Tu l'auras ta saloperie de cognac.

-Parfait bon maintenant je suggère d'aller porter assistance à notre jouvencelle en détresse avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang.

En se retournant l'elfe se figea sur place, surpris le nain le rejoignit curieux. Il regarda à son tour l'endroit où reposait naguère la jeune femme. Le corps avait disparu comme absorbé par la terre. Oghren accourut et tâta le sol à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une trace de sang. Ses mains ne rencontrèrent que l'herbe sèche.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ou elle est passée ? » Maugréa le nain.

-« C'est comme s'il elle n'avait jamais été là ». Murmura l'elfe à ses côtés.

Un chant étrange se mit à retentir aux oreilles du nain. Comme si une voix douce lui murmurait à l'oreille. Le chant était léger, lointain tel un murmure étouffé. Le nain redressa la tête et interrogea son ami du regard. Zevran acquiesça d'un air particulièrement sérieux pour une fois.

-« Tu l'as entendu toi aussi ? »

Le nain se redressa. Au plus profond de son être, son instinct lui criait que les ennuis venaient de commencer.


	5. Le Beresaad

Le mort-vivant se mit à ramper aux pieds du Qunari, déversant par la même occasion ses organes en décomposition sur le sol. Le visage du beresaad se crispa. Les tripes purulentes, l'odeur du sang séché, les membres décomposés formaient un ensemble olfactif infernal. Il recula d'un pas dégoûté. La chose qui fût jadis un jeune Dalatien, enfonça l'une après l'autre ses mains froides dans le sol, se hissant jusqu'au Qunari. En progressant, le corps brisé laissait traîner derrière lui un fluide odorant qui donna au guerrier l'envie de vomir. Ce dernier contempla le visage du cadavre animé par une force échappant à sa compréhension. Il avait bien des fois été confronté à pareil spectacle aux côtés de la Garde des ombres. Leur petite troupe avait le don de dénicher les pires aberrations. Engeances, dragons, démons en tous genres, mages possédés, guerriers maudits, arachnides géants, loups-garous, morts-vivants avides de chair humaine, spectres en armure. La liste n'était même pas exhaustive. Chaque voyage apportait son lot de créatures cauchemardesques. Le chaos et la corruption régnaient en maîtres partout où la Garde et ses compagnons posaient le pied. Cette nation même semblait maudite. Ni l'ennui, ni la monotonie n'avaient leurs places au sein de ces expéditions. Cela, il était bien forcé de l'admettre. Purger ces terres de l'Enclin semblait presque s'avérer un accomplissement anodin, une goutte dans l'océan, tant la folie infestait chaque recoin du pays.

Malgré lui, il s'était résolu à ne plus s'interroger sur le chaos ambiant qui régnait en ces contrées. Pourtant en cet instant, il contempla les yeux sans pupilles de la créature qui rampait à ces pieds. Il avait vu bien des fois la mort dans le regard des condamnés, dans les yeux des ennemis qu'il avait terrassés mais dans les yeux de cette chose défiant les lois même de la mortalité, il ne vit que le néant. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu observer et affronter, jamais il ne s'habituerait pleinement à cette sensation. Le gargouillis indescriptible qu'émit la bête le tira de ses songes. Il leva sa lame bleutée de ses deux mains, et l'abattit sur la tête de la créature. La pointe de son épée traversa les cervicales du mort-vivant, clouant la tête au sol. Le corps de la créature fut parcouru d'un bref sursaut avant de se figer définitivement cette fois.

-« Ebost issala. » Murmura-t-il.

Il dégagea brutalement sa lame et la brandit devant lui, prêt à affronter les autres morts qui se relevaient peu à peu. À quelques mètres de lui, la sorcière aux cheveux noirs brandissait son bâton, assaillie par deux autres créatures réanimées. Une femme dotée d'une plaie béante en guise de gorge et un chasseur dont le crâne était déformé. La sorcière frappa le sol de son bâton en psalmodiant dans une langue que le Qunari ne sut reconnaître. Des racines sortirent brusquement du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des cadavéreux tels des serpents. Les créatures se débâtirent en vain en grognant. Plus ils se débattaient, plus les racines semblaient se refermer tel un étau. La sorcière tendit sa main gauche vers les créatures. De l'extrémité de ses doigts surgit un torrent de flammes qui engloutit les créatures. Elles poussèrent un dernier râle dévorées par le feu ardent.

Sten reporta son attention devant lui, les morts accouraient dans sa direction. Un cadavre armé d'une longue lame tenta de le frapper sur le côté. Le Qunari para aisément le coup, puis d'un geste brusque poussa violemment la créature la forçant à reculer. Il ramena sa lame au-dessus de sa tête et frappa horizontalement le cadavéreux au niveau de la taille. La chaire en décomposition et la tunique usée du cadavre ne présentèrent qu'une faible résistance. Le coup sépara le tronc et le bassin de la créature la coupant en deux. Le Beresaad s'avança vers son prochain adversaire. Un autre elfe réanimé tenta de le transpercer le ventre à l'aide d'un glaive à la poignée couverte de motifs elfiques. De sa main droite, le Qunari abaissa son épée et dévia le coup en heurtant la lame de son adversaire. Il frappa la créature au visage de son poing gauche. Sous l'impact, la mâchoire en lambeau de la créature se décrocha, répandant par la même occasion, plusieurs dents dévitalisées sur le sol. D'une torsion du poignet, Sten décapita le mort-vivant.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la sorcière. Cette dernière déversait un véritable brasier maintenant les cadavéreux à distance. Un mort-vivant parvint tout de même à franchir les défenses de la jeune femme. Il tenta de la saisir mais la mage se décala au dernier moment, échappant à ses doigts gercés. La sorcière ricana et pointa l'extrémité de son bâton en direction de la tête de son agresseur. Un crépitement électrique se fit entendre, tandis qu'un éclair blanc surgit de l'extrémité du bâton et frappa la tête de la créature. Le crâne du cadavéreux fondit sur place. Sten aperçut un autre mort-vivant à quelques pas de sa position. La créature armée d'un arc fin s'apprêtait à encocher une flèche. Le Qunari accourut dans sa direction, lame brandie en avant. Le cadavéreux brandit son arc en direction du géant mais il n'eut pas le temps de décocher. Sten lui faucha les jambes. L'acier sectionna la créature au-dessus des genoux. Elle tomba à la renverse en lâchant son arme. Le Qunari leva le pied droit l'abattis de toutes ses forces sur le visage de son ennemi impuissant. La boîte crânienne de son adversaire émit un craquement sinistre en cédant. Ses sens affûtés en alerte, Sten perçut un mouvement derrière lui, instinctivement il tourna sur lui-même et fit effectuer à son épée une rotation de 180 degrés. Sa lame heurta violemment les côtes d'un autre cadavéreux qui avait visiblement espéré pourfendre le géant par-derrière. Emportée par le coup, la bête s'effondra. Elle se mit à hurler en tentant de se relever. Le colosse lui enfonça net sa lame dans la bouche, le réduisant définitivement au silence.

Seule demeurait désormais une poignée de cadavres affamés se dirigeant vers la sorcière. Le cadavéreux le plus proche tenta de faucher Morrigan à l'aide d'une épée lourde mais cette dernière bloqua le coup à l'aide de son bâton. Elle attrapa le front du mort-vivant en psalmodiant quelque chose que le Qunari ne put saisir malgré son ouïe fine. La créature ne se débattit même pas comme envoûtée. Morrigan la lâcha et recula subitement de plusieurs mètres. La créature demeura figée comme paralysée. Les autres cadavéreux s'approchèrent en émettant une plainte stridente. Sans prévenir, le cadavéreux envoûté explosa dans une gerbe de sang emportant par la même occasion les autres morts-vivants derrière lui. Morrigan en avait fait une véritable bombe vivante. Le Qunari toisa sa compagne avec méfiance. La magie de cette femme était différente de celles des Saarebas. Elle était plus sombre, plus vicieuse, plus dangereuse. Morrigan passa brièvement sa main sur son front, essuyant une goutte de sueur. Elle adressa un bref sourire narquois au Qunari, comme si elle avait perçu son trouble. Sten rangea son épée derrière son dos et rejoignit son énigmatique camarade.

-« Nous savons désormais que cette forêt abrite multiples maléfices. Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

-Loin de là. » Fit la sorcière en se penchant pour examiner de plus près les restes de l'un de ses assaillants.

-« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au campement avant d'être confronté à un danger auquel nous ne pourrons faire face.

-Ne désires-tu connaitre l'origine de ce chant ? De savoir quelle magie est à l'œuvre ? Ce qui est arrivé à ces elfes et pourquoi se sont-ils relevés ? » Dit-elle d'une voix emplie de malice.

-« Une telle entreprise ne sert aucun but. En outre, nous n'avons rien à y gagner.

-Au contraire, je pense que nous sommes confrontés à une opportunité que nous devrions saisir. » Fit Morrigan en se relevant.

-« Tâche d'abord de t'en convaincre avant de tenter de me gagner à ta cause.

-Pourquoi craindre ainsi l'inconnu ? N'as-tu donc pas soif d'apprendre ? D'élargir tes horizons au-delà du carcan oppressif du Qun ?

-Sommes-nous bien dans la même forêt toi et moi ? Il n'y a ici que mort et désolation.

-Je pense qu'il y a bien d'avantage en ces lieux. Que crains-tu ? Depuis quand les puissants Qunaris fuient-ils le danger tel un chiot apeuré ? » Le railla-t-elle.

-« Ashkost kata. Le brave ne craint pas le danger mais seul le sot le recherche en vain. » Répondit le Qunari insensible à la provocation.

-Suis-je donc une sotte à tes yeux ? Une jouvencelle ignorante des arcanes du monde, telle une vierge s'offrant au feu de beltaine en échange d'une prétendue vie éternelle ?

-Tu es bien des choses Basra mais vierge ? Je suis certain que tu ne l'es pas. »

Morrigan éclata d'un rire cristallin, nullement offensée par la pique. Le Qunari soupira las de ces petits jeux. Subitement, il entendit quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore entendue jusque-là. Un chant étrange se mit à retentir aux oreilles du colosse. Comme si une voix douce lui murmurait à l'oreille. Le chant était léger, lointain tel un murmure étouffé. Le Qunari se raidit, il interrogea du regard sa compagne. La sorcière lui rendit un regard mystérieux, le visage sérieux.

-« Tu l'entends toi aussi cette fois ? » Dit-elle, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

Le Qunari demeura silencieux, il contempla la masse de cadavres reposant dans l'herbe ravagée. Une vile sorcellerie était à l'œuvre. Il en ignorait la nature mais en son for intérieur quelque chose l'incitait à partir. Comme une peur primordiale. Le Qunari eut le sentiment d'être sondé, observé, épié. Était-ce sentiment que ressentaient les proies à l'approche d'un prédateur ? La magicienne prenait la situation à la légère. Pareille à elle-même, elle n'avait en tête que la façon dont elle pourrait tirer parti de leur environnement. Le danger encouru, la légitimité de s'égarer davantage en ces lieux alors que la menace de l'Enclin continuait de gronder lui semblaient accessoires. Mais malgré sa forfanterie, la sorcière n'était ici qu'une profane. La force qui l'avait attiré ici échappait à son contrôle. Peut-être était cela qui l'incitait à demeurer. Morrigan était d'ordinaire désinvolte mais elle ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle. Le Qunari n'en avait cure. Ils avaient perdu bien assez de temps à poursuivre une chimère.

-« Oui et peu m'importe la nature de ce chant. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au campement. »

Le Qunari tourna les talons et s'avança vers le sentier qu'il avait suivi pour rejoindre la sorcière. Il senti une main lui attraper doucement le bras. Morrigan s'était approché si délicatement que son contact lui arracha presque un sursaut. Sans lâcher son bras, la sorcière passa devant lui pour le regarder en face. Elle releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard doré était presque envoûtant. Le Qunari ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son contact. La sorcière leva son autre main avec hésitation, puis la posa doucement sur le torse du géant comme pour l'inciter à demeurer immobile. Morrigan continua de le fixer avec intensité, le Qunari la regarda à son tour dubitatif. Ils étaient tous deux désarçonnés, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. La sorcière ferma doucement les yeux et inspira. Le colosse leva sa main à son tour, il la posa sur celle de sa compagne. Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, le Qunari ressenti une vive sensation, comme un choc électrique. Il en eut la gorge sèche. La sorcière rouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air perçant. Ses yeux dorés le transpercèrent jusqu'à l'âme. Sten senti comme des alarmes résonnant dans son crâne. Il écarta la main de la sorcière et dégagea son bras de son emprise. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air étrange, comme indécise. Le colosse senti son souffle chaud sur son visage.

-« Nous ne pouvons partir ainsi Sten, la force qui nous a amenés ici ne te laissera pas quitter ses lieux en paix.

-Sottises, nous n'avons qu'à… »

-« Sten. » L'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Regarde devant toi, reconnais-tu le chemin que tu as emprunté pour venir jusqu'à moi ? Distingues-tu les traces de mes pas ou même des tiens ? Te souviens-tu du chemin que nous avons pris pour venir jusqu'ici ? ».

Le Qunari releva les yeux. Il s'écarta de sa camarade et s'avança incrédule. Morrigan ne tenta pas de le retenir cette fois, comme s'il elle avait parfaitement anticipé sa future réaction. Sten regarda nerveusement la zone boisée devant lui. Il senti son cœur battre plus fort, son sang bouillir dans ses veines. La disposition des arbres avait changé, ou du moins il n'arrivait plus à reconnaitre le moindre repère. C'était insensé, le sentier même qu'il l'avait conduit jusqu'ici avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Le Qunari marcha jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. L'arbre était bien réel, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois et de la végétation autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une illusion pourtant il lui semblait désormais se trouver devant une tout autre forêt.

-« Vashedan ! » Jura t'il. « Quelle sorcellerie est-ce là ? »

-« Pour ta gouverne lorsque tu m'as trouvé, j'avais au préalable tenté de rebrousser chemin à trois reprises. À chaque fois, que j'ai tenté de m'éloigner de la source de ce chant, je n'ai fait que m'égarer et me rapprocher involontairement de son origine. Une magie puissante est à l'œuvre ici, au sein de cette forêt. Elle altère notre perception, fausse nos sens et nous ramène inexorablement vers ce chant. Nous sommes piégés ici Sten. »

-« Pourtant je t'ai trouvé ! Je suis arrivé jusqu'à toi en suivant tes traces ! » Répliqua le Qunari agacé par la situation.

-« D'où mon étonnement lorsque tu t'es présenté devant moi. J'imagine que la force qui m'a attiré ici, souhaitait que tu me rejoignes pour une raison qui m'échappe toujours. Désormais nous sommes piégés ici comme des insectes pris dans une toile d'araignée. Libre à toi de te débattre en vain mais tu sais comment cela fini. Tôt au tard, l'araignée surgit pour se repaître de l'insecte impuissant empêtré dans ses filets. » Fit la sorcière d'un air sinistre.

Le Qunari serra les poings en inspirant bruyamment. Il regarda la sorcière d'un air sévère. Une fois de plus la magie les plaçait dans une situation indélicate. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir voulu porter assistance à ce succube. À quoi pensait-il dans en allant vagabonder dans les bois à la recherche d'une mage indigne de confiance ? En dépit de la gravité de la situation, elle semblait presque amusée. Il avait passé bien trop de temps dans ce pays à accepter sans broncher l'étalage d'absurdités dont les humains faisaient preuve. Il était devenu aussi sot et imprudent qu'eux au final. Ses défunts frères d'armes le renieraient à coup sûr s'ils étaient encore de ce monde. Il n'aurait su trouver fin plus stupide et inepte que de demeurer piégé dans ces bois avec une vipère manipulatrice. Il fit appel à sa raison et se maîtrisa. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, retrouver son équilibre. Il avait cédé une fois à ses pulsions et une famille entière avait payé le prix de son manque de contrôle. Son pragmatisme reprit le dessus. Après tout, ils avaient déjà été confrontés à des situations bien plus insensées. Affronter une armée d'engeances et de golems dans les tréfonds à la recherche d'une naine démente et d'une relique perdue, défendre un village contre une horde de cadavéreux, partir en quête des cendres d'une femme morte il y a des siècles dans une montagne enneigée défendue par un culte de fanatique, un dragon sire et des esprits trompeurs, lever une malédiction dans une autre forêt pleine de loups-garous et autres horreurs. Tout bien considéré, leur problème actuel était finalement assez banal. C'est dire à quel point il était tombé bas. Devenir la proie de créatures mystérieuses en plein milieu d'un lieu insensé était devenu une routine.

-« Bien. Que suggères-tu que nous fassions dans ce cas ? » Fit-il sur un ton affreusement calme.

Surprise par la réponse stoïque du géant, Morrigan leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules.

-« Eh bien nous pourrions suivre le chant afin de tâcher d'identifier la source de nos troubles et ainsi trouver comment mettre à mal l'enchantement qui nous retient. Ou alors nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous apitoyer sur notre sort et continuer à tourner en rond en attendant qu'une meute de loups daigne nous soulager définitivement de notre désarroi. »

-« Je te suis » répondit le Qunari, trop fatigué pour surenchérir.

Le duo reprit la route se laissant guider par l'appel. Nulle créature ne vint à leur rencontre, nul chant d'oiseau ne vint égayer leur chemin. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois avec pour seule compagnie un silence surnaturel interrompu de temps à autre par le chant mystique. Il semblait que les animaux fuyaient leur passage. Partout où se posait le regard du Qunari, ne demeurait qu'une verdure immaculée. Le Qunari apprécia presque cette tranquillité, l'odeur de l'humus, des fleurs et des champignons, le crissement de l'herbe sous ses pieds. Il avait tout de fois toujours le sentiment d'être épié. Il ne sut pleinement apprécier le calme des bois, intimement persuadé que leur quiétude présageait de sombres événements à venir. Le silence glaçant et l'absence de protestation du géant ne manquaient pas d'étonner la magicienne. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, elle se décida enfin à rompre le silence.

-« Je sais qu'être taciturne est chez tes semblables une seconde nature, toutefois ton calme olympien me surprend. »

-« Je ne suis pas calme, simplement résigné. » fit le Qunari sur un ton dramatique.

-« Un sentiment qui m'est fort familier. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Le chant se fit soudainement plus intense avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sten senti son pouls s'accélérer. Il regarda la sorcière d'un air alerte. Cette dernière lui adressa un bref signe de tête et se mit à serrer son bâton. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle désigna la poignée de l'arme reposant sur le dos de son camarade. D'un geste expert, Sten agrippa sa lame et la fit glisser le long de son dos. Ses muscles se tendirent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvaient prévoir ce qu'ils allaient dénicher. Le duo s'avança prudemment, mesurant chacun de leurs pas jusqu'à arriver devant un sentier. Ils s'arrêtèrent net surpris.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis se tenait un vieil édifice en ruine. Il était semblable à un temple délaissé depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les façades étaient envahies de toute part par une végétation sauvage. L'herbe avait poussé de façon chaotique tout autour des larges murs de pierre. Des trous formés aléatoirement par l'usure du temps laissaient passer de larges racines à travers les murs. D'imposants chênes semblaient avoir poussé à l'intérieur même du temple. La porte de voûte dorée s'était en partie effondré rendant la lecture des motifs ornant l'entrée du temple illisible. Un ensemble de dalles fissurées traçait un sillon dans la verdure menant à l'entrée du temple. Sten se figea, hésitant. La sorcière passa devant lui. Remarquant la réticence de son camarade, elle lui adressa un bref signe de la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Après un laps de temps de réflexion, le Qunari obtempéra tout en demeurant sur ses gardes. Le duo se fraya un chemin à travers les ébouîllis. L'intérieur du temple était composé d'un large plateau en ruine. Des statues en piètres états étaient disposées sur les versants. Certaines s'étaient même écroulées sur le sol. De-ci de-là, des chênes avaient poussé bouleversant les restes d'un carrelage de pierre en morceaux. À l'extrémité du plateau, un petit escalier donnait sur ce qui semblait à première vue être un niveau inférieur.

-« Ce temple est d'origine Dalatienne ? Je ne reconnais rien. » Souffla le Qunari.

-« Descendons. » Fit Morrigan sans répondre.

Sans l'attendre, elle descendit les marches et pénétra dans les ténèbres du niveau inférieur. Le Qunari la suivit non sans appréhension. Ils arrivèrent dans un tunnel serré renforçant davantage leur sentiment d'isolement. À mesure qu'ils s'avançaient la luminosité se fit plus faible. Le confinement des tunnels était semblable à ceux que les nains creusaient dans les tréfonds. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle noyée dans l'obscurité. Morrigan ouvrit la main gauche en incantant. Un halo de lumière recouvrit sa main. Le halo changea de forme, Morrigan paraissait le modeler selon sa volonté. Sten observa, fasciné, le halo évoluer jusqu'à former un feu follet d'une couleur blanche éclatante. La sorcière referma le poing, tandis que le feu follet fila jusqu'à se positionner au centre de la pièce. La construction magique illumina la salle. Le duo s'avança. La poussière infestait chaque recoin de la pièce. Chaque pas du colosse faisait mouvoir un nuage poussiéreux. Les deux compagnons toussèrent malgré eux tant l'atmosphère était insalubre. Le géant parcourut la salle du regard. De larges dalles circulaires de pierres ornementées de motifs elfiques reposaient sur le sol. Des colonnes toujours intactes malgré l'usure du temps soutenaient de larges croisées d'ogives. Sten redressa la tête, la pièce ne faisait pas plus de 6 mètres de haut. Diverses statues reposaient, certaines toujours intactes. Sten s'approcha contemplant les sculptures. Elles devaient sans doute représenter des mages. Les formes humanoïdes arboraient de somptueuses tuniques, ainsi que d'imposants bâtons semblables à ce que les archivistes Dalatiens brandissaient. Les statues étaient majestueuses mais un détail obscur attira l'attention du guerrier. Les êtres représentés n'avaient pas de visage.

Au pied de la statue la plus proche, deux squelettes reposaient. Sten se pencha et effleura le crâne du premier squelette du bout des doigts. La poussière et la saleté s'étaient agglutinées sur le corps en ruine. Les deux individus portaient tous deux une large toge. Sans doute un vêtement cérémonial. Il se redressa et observa l'arrière de la salle. D'autres squelettes en toge figuraient aux pieds d'autres statues tout aussi sinistres. Les morts avaient les bras repliés sur la poitrine.

Morrigan s'était rapproché des murs, une étrange gravure semblait la fasciner. Elle tourna la tête vers le Qunari d'un air presque jovial.

-« Fascinant ! »

Le Qunari l'interrogea du regard. La sorcière s'approcha du mur et posa sa main sur la gravure. La gravure présentait un arc elfique croisé avec un rameau, l'ensemble reposait dans un cercle blanc.

-« Sais-tu ce que représente ceci ? » Fit la sorcière d'une voix emplie d'excitation.

-Un quelconque symbole elfique faisant office de blason ?

-Tu ne saisis définitivement pas l'amplitude de cette découverte Sten. Ce temple est unique.

-Nous avons pourtant visité des ruines semblables auparavant.

-Oh non mon cher ! Aucune comme celle-là. Ces murs, ces symboles sont auréolés de souvenirs, de mystères. Il n'appartient qu'aux initiés d'en déduire les secrets.

-Cesse de parler par énigmes femme ! Si tu possèdes quelques lumières sur le sujet, veille à m'en faire part ! »

Morrigan claqua des doigts, le feu follet se précipita dans sa direction, illuminant les murs. La sorcière se tourna vers son camarade en souriant de plus belle. L'attitude de la magicienne mettait le Qunari de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fit glisser ses doigts, lentement le long de sa lame en jetant à sa compagne un regard froid. Cette dernière lui désigna la statue sans visage derrière lui.

-« Veux-tu entendre une histoire mon petit Qunari ?

-Si tu persistes à te jouer de moi, je risque de devoir répondre avec des propos percutants. » Répondit Sten sur un ton menaçant.

-« Selon les légendes elfiques, le monde fut créé par Mythal, Déesse de la maternité, de la justice et de la protection, et par Elgar'nan, Dieu de la paternité et de la vengeance. Leurs premiers enfants furent les jumeaux Falon'Din et Dirthamen. Le premier aussi appelé "L'ami des morts", guide le peuple élu une ultime fois à travers le Voile à leur mort. Le second, quant à lui, fit don aux elfes du savoir, et leur enseigna la loyauté et la valeur des liens familiaux. Andruil, leur première fille, devint la déesse de la chasse. Son influence était si grande qu'elle fut autorisée à choisir un elfe parmi ses adorateurs pour l'élever au rang de Dieu. Ce fut Ghilan'nain, une elfe si dévouée envers les animaux qu'elle devint la "Mère des Hahl". Les derniers nés des dieux étaient Sylaise la gardienne de la terre et June, le dieu des artisans. La première enseigna aux elfes l'usage du feu, de la médecine par les plantes et de la magie. June utilisa ce dernier enseignement pour apprendre aux elfes à confectionner des arcs, afin qu'ils puissent bénéficier du don d'Andruil : la chasse.

-Ces histoires à dormir debout mènent elles quelque part ? Je suis las de ces récits théologiques. » Fit le Qunari en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu le sauras si tu me laisses finir ! Encore une fois selon les légendes, les dieux elfiques menaient une guerre perpétuelle contre un autre panthéon "les Oubliés". Des divinités maléfiques, incarnations de la haine, de la terreur et de la cruauté. Entre les deux camps se tenait Fen'Harel, le Loup Implacable. Le dieu de la tromperie, que chacun croyait être dans son camp. Il est dit qu'il promit une trêve entre les dieux elfiques et les Oubliés, mais qu'il profita de les avoir tous réunis dans la Cité Eternelle, au cœur de l'Immatériel, pour les y enfermer à tout jamais. Depuis ce jour, les elfes furent livrés à eux-mêmes et c'est alors que les humains arrivèrent, menant peu à peu les elfes vers leur chute. Les elfes associèrent immanquablement la trahison de Fen'harel et les humains, ce qui renforça leur méfiance voire leur haine envers eux. La chute des elfes fut totale et il ne reste aujourd'hui presque rien de leur culture. Seuls les archivistes des tribus Dalatiennes s'assurent de la survie de leurs traditions, en grande partie oubliées.

-Cette propension qu'ont les humains et les elfes à rejeter la faute de leur déclin sur des entités démoniaques me laisse perplexe. Il est sans doute plus facile pour les Bas d'attribuer leur propre décadence au concours de démons plutôt que d'assumer les erreurs de leurs ancêtres. Toutefois un regard critique sur ces légendes permet de mettre en lumière l'incapacité pour ces peuples d'œuvrer à construire de par eux même un avenir meilleur.

-Ne soit pas si prompt à porter un jugement. Les légendes suggèrent que les Oubliés étaient innombrables mais leurs noms furent perdus au fil des siècles. Les cultes de ces dieux malveillants furent traqués et persécutés par les Dalatiens. D'aucuns prétendent que certains fidèles continuent à perpétuer en cachette leurs sombres rites. Leurs âmes noires crieraient vengeance à l'égard des humains et des elfes s'étant détournés de la vraie voie. Selon les Dalatiens, ces âmes perdues auraient commis un crime irréparable en reniant tout ce qui constitue l'essence même des elfes. Des damnés ! » Susurra la sorcière sur une note grave.

Le Qunari regarda à nouveau les statues dépourvues de visage. Il saisit enfin où la sorcière voulait en venir.

-« Tu suggères donc que ces statues dépourvues de visage seraient une représentation des Oubliés ? »

Morrigan s'avança délicatement de la statue la plus proche et effleura la tête dépourvue de visage.

-« Ce qui fait de ces défunts des adorateurs. Ce temple en ruine est dédié aux Oubliés. »

Le Qunari contempla à nouveau les statues dépourvues de visage, elles lui parurent plus encore plus sinistres. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur les squelettes des adorateurs.

-« De quoi sont-ils morts selon toi ? Leurs os ne semblent pas marqués par un quelconque impact ».

La sorcière inspira et leva la main pour tâter l'air ambiant. Son attitude déplu au Qunari. Depuis leur entrée en ce lieu maudit, Morrigan se comportait étrangement.

-« Le Voile est déchiré en ces lieux. L'atmosphère même est irrémédiablement marquée par de sombres rites. »

Sten croisa les bras.

-« Le Voile est déchiré ?

-La magie coule en tout être vivant, plus ou moins abondamment, mais d'aucuns disent qu'elle serait à la source même de la vie sur Thédas. Chaque être vivant est en réalité connecté à l'Immatériel, monde des rêves où vivent esprits et démons. Le Voile, barrière intangible, sépare notre monde de l'immatériel. Comme je te l'ai précédemment expliqué, pour les elfes il serait issu des actions de Fen'Harel. Tout être vivant est capable de franchir le Voile et de se rendre dans l'Immatériel, mais uniquement de manière inconsciente, en dormant. Les rêves et cauchemars ne sont rien de plus que de petits mondes artificiels créés par les démons et esprits qui essaient d'imiter le monde réel, en exploitant les souvenirs des dormeurs. Le Voile n'est toutefois pas stable. L'Immatériel réagit directement et indirectement à la façon dont les mages manient le mana. La magie du sang, par exemple, a permis aux Inquisiteurs Tévintides d'entrer dans le rêve d'autrui, de manipuler démons et esprits, de tuer en provoquant des hémorragies, voire même de pénétrer physiquement dans l'Immatériel. De tels actes ne sont pas sans conséquence sur le Voile. »

Le Qunari reporta son attention sur les morts, sur leurs bras repliés sur leurs poitrines. Il renifla de dégout.

-« Mort et désolation. Jamais les mages n'apprennent.

\- Je perçois jugement et hostilité dans tes propos.

-Regarde autour de toi femme ! C'est une histoire vieille comme le monde. Siècle après siècle, les hommes ont brandi le poing proclamant qu'ils étaient davantage que les erreurs de leurs ancêtres et pourtant siècle après siècle, ils marchent dans les ruines désolées des civilisations qui les ont précédés. Moins que la somme de leur être.

-Je sens poindre le couplet du danger de la magie ! » Soupira Morrigan.

-« Le fait qu'un individu capable d'invoquer une boule de feu d'un claquement de doigt est un danger pour toute forme de société un tant soit peu civilisée devrait être évident. Malheureusement votre race est sourde à la raison.

-C'est sur cette peur que s'est construite la Chantrie. La volonté d'étouffer un potentiel naturel par crainte et ignorance. Nous ne choisissons pas ce que nous sommes Qunari, nous ne pouvons que choisir nos actes mais de quels choix disposent les moutons enfermés dans les Cercles et vos mages en laisse, aux langues tranchées ?

-Contemple ces ruines et regarde les conséquences d'un seul acte de nature magique ! Qu'importe à quel point certains mages veulent se mentir à eux-mêmes en prétendant ne pas être une menace. Peu importe le nombre de mages décidé à rester maitre de leurs esprits, à résister à la tentation, une poignée seulement est capable de détruire la réalité telle que nous la connaissons.

-Détruire la réalité ou la changer ? Le changement est dans l'ordre des choses.

-Est-ce le changement qui a amené ces âmes damnées à leurs tombeaux ? Demande aux mages défunts à nos pieds quel est le prix de la magie.

-Des sacrifices doivent parfois être faits. Est-ce si inconcevable pour toi qui as abandonné jusqu'à ton libre arbitre ? Le prix offert par l'usage de la magie est parfois prohibitif mais la contrepartie peut en valoir la peine.

-Ces cadavres doivent être ravis de l'entendre.

-Il existe des sorts bien pires que la mort Qunari.

-Et il existe des choses plus importantes que la liberté d'un petit nombre ». Répliqua le Qunari.

Le chant retenti à nouveau, plus intense cette fois. Le Qunari du se boucher les oreilles. Lorsque la cacophonie cessa enfin, la sorcière regarda derrière lui d'un air étrange. Sten se retourna, à l'extrémité de la pièce se tenait une autre porte menant visiblement à une autre salle encore plus reculée. Sten reporta son attention sur sa compagne. Cette dernière lui sourit d'un air narquois. Le colosse se tint sur ses gardes comme alerté par son attitude. Morrigan lui adressa un bref clin d'œil avant de claquer des doigts. Le feu follet illuminant la pièce mourut à l'instant, plongeant de ce fait la salle entière dans les ténèbres.

Le Qunari jura, ses yeux ne distinguant désormais rien, perdus dans l'obscurité sinistre. Il crut sentir un mouvement à côté de lui. Comme un animal en fuite.

-« Morrigan ? Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ? » S'emporta-t-il.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Il jura à nouveau, perdu dans les ténèbres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel tour la sorcière lui avait joué. S'agitait-il d'un piège ? Peu probable, Morrigan n'avait pas pu anticiper la tournure des événements. La mage n'avait cessé de parler d'opportunités à saisir. Ces lieux lui avaient fait perdre la raison. Cela semblait déjà plus probable. À moins que la sorcière n'ait eu d'autre dessein que de le faire paniquer juste pour son petit plaisir pervers. Cela aussi était probable. Pour l'heure le Qunari devait sortir de cette pièce.

Il avança en tâtonnant dans la pénombre, les mains brandies devant lui. Il faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises sur les dalles et manqua de heurter une statue. En persévérant, il toucha du bout des doigts une matière compacte et poussiéreuse. Le Qunari y posa sa main, tachant de déterminer ce qu'il touchait. En estimant la surface de contact, il déduisit qu'il était arrivé devant la gravure murale qui fascinait la sorcière. Cela lui faisait au moins un point de repère. Il longea le mur et avança de plusieurs pas en avant jusqu'à arriver devant un mur perpendiculaire. Il toucha le mur des deux mains en se décalant vers la gauche, estimant ainsi sa largeur. Il arriva enfin devant la porte menant à l'autre salle. Il la poussa violemment. Une lumière verdâtre intense lui arracha un bref grognement de douleur. Le changement brusque de luminosité failli lui brûler les rétines. Il se passa la main sur les yeux pour atténuer la douleur, puis entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Lorsque sa vue, se fit enfin nette, il examina la salle dans ses moindres détails. Il se trouvait dans une pièce similaire à la précédente à la différence près que des torches disposées sur les murs illuminaient la salle. Le feu verdâtre qu'affichaient les torches était anormal, probablement d'une nature magique. Au centre de la pièce se tenait Morrigan, elle le regardait d'un air envoûtant. Le Qunari dégaina sa lame et la brandit devant lui en s'avançant.

-« Explique tes actions sorcières ! » Rugit-il

La sorcière ne répondit pas. Elle lâcha son bâton et s'approcha du Qunari. Ce dernier recula d'un pas surpris. Morrigan lui décrocha un sourire malicieux. Sans prévenir, elle agrippa sa robe et entreprit de se dévêtir. Sten demeura figé comme les statues alentour, complètement stupéfait. Morrigan se débarrassa nonchalamment de ses frusques et s'avança doucement vers Sten, effleura le long de son épée du bout des doigts. La scène semblait tellement irréaliste que le colosse ne sut comment réagir. La chaire moirée de la jeune mage, la fossette qui se creusait au bas du col, la rondeur de ses seins marqués par de larges mamelons sombres, les courbes lascives de la taille de ses hanches, la toison de son pubis soyeuse et bouclée. Chaque élément de ce corps offert était une invitation. Morrigan écarta la lame du guerrier et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur son torse. Sten ne bougea pas comme mystifié. Morrigan se tendit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha délicatement ses lèvres mûres de celles du Qunari.

Les tripes du guerrier se nouèrent, il attrapa brusquement la mage à la gorge et la fît brutalement reculer. Il agrippa sa lame à deux mains et l'enfonça violemment dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. La lame traversa la chair comme du beurre et ressortit par le dos. Morrigan hoqueta, le sang se mit à perler sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension à l'égard de son camarade. Elle voulut murmurer quelque chose mais tout son sortant de sa bouche s'étouffa.

-« Anaan esaam Qun. Je perçois ta véritable nature. » Fit le Qunari en enfonçant plus encore sa lame.

La femme le regarda d'un air haineux, son visage se décomposa. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Sten dégagea sa lame de la poitrine de sa victime et la regarda s'effondrer. Le corps fendu de la femme heurta violemment le sol. Le Qunari ramena sa lame devant lui et contempla sa victime. Le cadavre s'illumina. Sten détourna les yeux évitant la lumière folle qui s'émanait du corps de la femme. Lorsque la lumière s'éteint, il reporta son attention sur le corps. Là où se trouvait naguère le cadavre de Morrigan, reposait désormais le cadavre d'un démon du désir. Le Qunari contempla le cadavre de l'abomination à corps de femme avec mépris.

Il entendit un son derrière lui et retourna lame brandit. Un loup blanc venait de faire son apparition caché derrière une statue. Sten adopta une position de combat alors que la bête s'avançait vers lui. Le loup se mit à convulser tandis qu'une aura verdâtre entoura son corps. Sten raffermit sa prise sur la poigne de son épée. Il ne fut guère étonné de découvrir la forme réelle du canidé. La véritable Morrigan se tenait désormais face à lui.

-« Tes yeux sont finalement ouverts ! » Fit elle en applaudissant.

Le Qunari frappa et arrêta sa lame à deux centimètres de la gorge de la mage. Cette dernière leva les mains, surprise, puis lança un regard lourd à son compagnon. Les yeux violets du Qunari brûlaient comme un incendie. Le regard qu'il lui jetait était comparable à celui d'un ogre en furie.

-« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai senti que le Voile était déchiré en ces lieux. D'où la possibilité que des démons rôdent. Par chance, il s'avère qu'ils ont plus de difficulté à reconnaitre les mages sous formes animales dans le monde physique.

-Donc tu m'as utilisé comme un appât pour qu'un démon se manifeste. » L'interrompit froidement Sten.

-« J'étais prête à intervenir, si d'aventure tu courais un réel danger. » Protesta Morrigan.

-« Tu m'as utilisé comme un appât ! » Répéta le Qunari hargneux.

-« Appât est un terme tellement grossier ! » Protesta la sorcière en hochant la tête.

Les dents du Beresaad grincèrent.

-« Très bien je le reconnais ! Je t'ai utilisé comme appât. Peux-tu abaisser ta lame ? » Dit la sorcière en mesurant soigneusement chacun de ses mots

Le Qunari serra la poignée de son épée de plus belle avant de finalement relâcher son bras. Il rangea sa lame derrière son nom en jetant méprisant à sa camarade. Les épaules de Morrigan s'affaissèrent. Elle contempla le cadavre du démon du désir, un petit sourire naquit sur ces lèvres.

-« Le spectacle valait cependant le coup d'œil. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le fait que le Démon du désir ait pris mon apparence pour te tenter en dit très long. Cela me conforte dans l'idée que cette tension sexuelle entre nous deux est plus que le fruit de mon imagination.

-Prends garde à ne pas subir le même sort ! » Lui lança Sten sur un ton qui ne souffrait nulle discussion.

Morrigan ricana doucement et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-« Le jour où tu daigneras enfin te laisser porter par tes désirs, rappel toi que ma tente t'est ouverte et que je serais ravie de me faire pardonner pour ce vilain tour. »

-« Tu risques d'attendre fort longtemps Basra »

-« Hélas ! » Soupira la magicienne. « Tu me rappelles ce templier. »

-« Ce templier ? »

-« Un jeune templier plutôt séduisant qui devait joindre une expédition visant à traquer les maléficiens dans les terres sauvages. Je l'ai séduit pour en savoir plus sur l'itinéraire de sa patrouille. Lorsqu'il a saisi ma vraie nature, il m'a regardé comme un démon alors que j'étais sienne quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ai dû le tuer bien évidemment. Tout comme toi il niait son désir, louant ses vœux. Pourtant c'est avec fougue qu'il écoutait ses pulsions et partageait mon lit. Bien qu'il y prît un plaisir coupable, il se maudissait après chacun de nos ébats. Comme si une chose aussi naturelle entachait son précieux honneur et son devoir absurde. Pourtant il prétendait m'aimer, me susurrait à l'oreille à quel point la passion le rongeait, à quel point j'étais exceptionnelle pour lui. Dès lors, qu'il a vu ma vraie nature, il m'a dévisagé telle une abomination. Je n'escomptais pas prendre sa vie, du moins pas tant qu'il se serait montré raisonnable mais il m'a renié corps et âme. Cet homme qui prétendait m'aimer, n'aimait en réalité qu'une illusion. Un corps offert à ses pulsions et rien d'autre. Qu'avais-je donc de si monstrueux pour qu'il me maudisse ? Je lui aie simplement relevé ma véritable nature. Dès lors, il a cessé de me voir comme une simple incarnation de son désir. Regarde-toi ! Tu nies ton désir, alors que je suis certaine que tu songes à t'y abandonner. Dès lors que je ne me plie pas à ta perception bridée de ce que devrait être un mage respectable, tu me vois comme une menace et non plus comme une femme. Vous êtes tellement hypocrite avec vous-même.

-« Et tu ne l'es pas ? Tu n'as fait que tricher. » L'interrompit son camarade.

Morrigan leva un sourcil, frappée par les mots du guerrier.

-« Tu t'es approché de ce templier dans un dessein précis. Tu l'as séduit en dissimulant ta véritable nature puis tu le lui as craché au visage. À quoi bon l'amour d'être ne t'aimant que pour un simple aspect de toi et non pour ton ensemble ? À quoi bon l'amour de personne n'étant pas capable d'appréhender ta vraie nature ? Tu n'as fait que jouer un rôle comme tu le fais à l'instant avec moi. Tu ne cherches pas à te faire apprécier, ni aimer, tu fais tout pour qu'on te rejette. Parce que dans le fond, tu ne veux aucune attache véritable. »

La sorcière se tût et le fixa avec intensité. Sten reprit.

-« Et en cela, je te plains sincèrement femme. Je te plains de croire que s'attacher à autrui constitue une faiblesse. Car lorsque ta mort viendra, tu réaliseras que parce que tu n'as jamais éprouvé ni amour, ni loyauté, ni amitié réelle envers autrui, tu n'en as jamais reçu en retour. Tu mourras seule sans personne pour te pleurer.

-Tes paroles sont dénuées de sens Qunari. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me pleure. J'aimerais sincèrement croire qu'il existe une personne toujours fidèle à elle-même. Une personne qui ne profère jamais de mensonges, qui ne joue jamais aucun rôle pour tromper autrui. Une personne qui demeure toujours noble mais une telle personne n'existe pas.

-Alors crois en la Garde des ombres. Elle est cette personne.

-Tu crois à ce point en elle ? Alors qu'elle ne suit même pas la voie de ton fichu Qun ?

-Alors que je m'étais égaré, que j'avais déshonoré les miens, elle s'est tenue devant moi m'offrant une opportunité de mourir pour quelque chose de plus grand que moi. Elle m'a rappelé ce qu'était le devoir, ce que je devais accomplir pour les miens. Elle lutte pour tous les peuples, pour ramener l'équilibre dans un monde en proie au chaos. Elle accomplit son devoir sans attendre une quelconque récompense. Elle endure mille tourments, renonce à une vie heureuse et paisible pour embrasser la cause des Gardes des ombres. Elle n'a pas choisi sa voie mais lutte de tout son être pour préserver l'ordre. Sans le savoir elle est la quintessence de ce que défend le Qun. J'admets qu'elle a été plus digne que moi du titre de guerrier.

-Tant de respect et de sincérité me surprennent de ta part.

-Je me suis trompé sur elle, il n'appartient qu'à toi de me démontrer que je fais également fausse route à ton sujet.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'embrasser ? » Murmura la sorcière taquine.

-« Parshaara ! »

Le chant retenti à nouveau, Sten releva la tête. Ils approchaient de la source lentement mais surement. Morrigan s'avança sans l'attendre. Elle franchit la dernière porte à l'extrémité de la salle. Le guerrier s'avança pour la rejoindre quand une barrière magique se matérialisa sur le seuil de la porte, l'empêchant de rejoindre sa camarade.

-« Morrigan ?

-Ce n'est pas moi cette fois. »

La sorcière le regarda intensément à travers la barrière.

-« Reste ici et attends-moi ! Je vais me charger seule de nous tirer de ce maléfice ».

Avant que le Qunari n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle détourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

-« Vashedan ! » Jura le colosse.


	6. Le Corbeau

L'elfe tâta l'écorce de ses doigts délicats. Il fît pivoter sa main, examinant la surface de contact. En descendant doucement, il décela enfin une irrégularité, non causée par l'usure du temps, sur le revêtement extérieur du tronc. L'irrégularité en forme de croix, tracée au sein même de l'écorce, lui confirma ce qu'il appréhendait depuis quelque temps déjà. Il était déjà passé par ici, il avait lui-même tracé cette croix sur la surface de l'épicéa. Voilà plus d'une heure que Zevran et son compagnon de petite taille erraient dans les profondeurs des bois. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas aventurés loin du sentier où ils avaient abandonné leur cargaison en toute hâte. Le Nain avait suggéré de suivre l'origine du mystérieux chant qui avait résonné à leurs oreilles, ce à quoi l'elfe s'était opposé. Cette zone boisée semblait leur avoir joué quelques mauvais tours. Tout d'abord une meute d'engeances isolée ayant surgi telle une horde de loups aux aguets. En plein Enclin, il n'était malheureusement pas inhabituel pour quelques voyageurs de se retrouver nez à nez avec une petite troupe d'engeances s'étant séparée de la horde. Il était en revanche plus rare que ces créatures à l'intellect ô combien limité planifient une entreprise aussi élaborée qu'une embuscade en pleine forêt. Les zones boisées n'étaient pas le lieu de prédilection de ces aberrations souterraines. Vint alors, cette jeune Elfe blessée et piégée qui disparut soudainement tel un songe. Zevran et son compagnon l'avaient tous deux clairement vu, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple hallucination.

En accompagnant la Garde des ombres au sein de la forêt de Brécélianne, il avait pu observer de ses propres yeux à quel point ces forêts anciennes regorgeaient de mystères et de dangers. Bien qu'issu d'une lignée dalatienne de par sa défunte mère, l'assassin ne saisissait pas pleinement les subtilités des arts forestiers. A vrai dire, la somme des connaissances dont il pouvait se vanter de maîtriser quant à la culture des bois et de son peuple aurait pu tenir dans un dé à coudre. Il avait toutefois été contraint d'apprendre à se repérer en forêt, de par sa profession. Il n'était pas rare pour les Corbeaux de piéger quelques cibles malheureuses au sein des bois. Il avait par ailleurs, lui-même personnellement mené une embuscade à l'encontre de la Garde des ombres. Rencontre fatidique dont il avait retiré plusieurs points de suture ainsi qu'une sévère leçon d'humilité.

Zevran avait fait appel à ses légères bases. Il se remémorait ses douces leçons avec Taliesen. Il se rappela que lorsque le soleil atteignait son zénith, il indiquait la direction du sud, soit midi à l'heure solaire. Malheureusement par temps couvert, pluvieux ou brumeux, se repérer avec le soleil et les points cardinaux s'avère une tâche vaine, à moins de prendre son mal en patience et d'attendre une éclaircie. La mousse sur les arbres contrairement à la conscience populaire se révélait être un faux-ami. Bien que souvent plus verte et abondante sur la face orientée Nord du tronc, sa position dépendait principalement d'autres facteurs tels que l'ombre, l'humidité et l'orientation des vents dominants. Des facteurs qui variaient localement. Il était déjà plus fiable d'observer si d'éventuelles toiles d'araignées étaient tissées autour des arbres. Généralement, les arachnides élisaient domicile au soleil donc sur la face Sud des arbres. L'ancien Corbeau savait tout cela, pourtant il avait perpétuellement le sentiment de s'égarer comme si sa perception même de son environnement était troublée. Il avait pris soin de prendre des repères. Il avait marqué divers arbres de sa dague et c'était la troisième fois déjà qu'il revenait à proximité d'un arbre déjà marqué. Cela impliquait que lui et son petit compagnon tournaient en rond depuis une bonne heure. Pourtant ils avaient majoritairement progressé en ligne droite dans la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée pour s'enfoncer dans ces bois. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les engeances. Il était inconcevable qu'il leur faille plus d'une heure pour quitter ses lieux. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils étaient tous deux piégés par une force mystérieuse reposant au sein des bois. Une force probablement liée au chant mirifique qu'ils avaient perçu.

Un craquement brutal semblable à ceux que faisait naître un bûcheron en taillant du bois le sorti de ses réflexions. Oghren était en train de violemment malmener un ensemble d'arbustes de sa hache. Des copeaux de bois volèrent de-ci de-là suite aux coups de hache répétés du Nain. Visiblement son petit camarade velu était en train de perdre son sang-froid. L'ancien Corbeau s'avança prudemment vers lui, soucieux de ne pas prendre un coup de hache dans la foulée. Le Nain continuait à pester en fracassant tout élément boisé à sa portée.

-« Oghren !

-Je hais ces saloperies d'étendues verdâtres !

-Oghren !

-Je hais les forêts, l'humus, les arbres, l'herbe, le bois, les plantes, les clairières, les champignons, les moisissures, les fleurs, les fruits !

-Oghren reprend toi, une minute !

-Je hais la surface ! Je hais les elfes ! Je hais les tentes et les huttes et les camps et les….

-Épouses infidèles ? » Fit l'elfe d'une voix douce, en prenant appui sur un chêne miraculeusement intact à sa droite.

Le Nain se figea sur place, la hache relevée au-dessus de la tête. Enfin il semblait sortir de sa léthargie furibonde, c'est du moins ce que déduisit l'Elfe, jusqu'à ce qu'Oghren pointe sa hache dans sa direction en aboyant :

-« Toi aussi je te hais ! »

Zevran se pencha en avant et effectua une révérence ironique. Le Nain barbu lui adressa un regard mauvais puis jeta sa hache sur le sol agacé. Il s'assit dans l'herbe secouée en croisant les bras, non sans jurer. L'elfe soupira puis vint s'assoir juste en face de lui. Il désigna l'arbre marqué de son index.

-« Tu vois cet arbre ?

-Lequel ? Il n'y a que ça ici, nom de nom ! » Beugla l'ivrogne excédé.

-Celui-là, l'épicéa sur lequel je me tenais.

-Ouais ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ?

-Nous sommes déjà passée devant. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois que nous repassons au même endroit.

-Hein quoi ? » Répondit le Nain en relevant la tête, son attention soudainement attirée.

-« J'ai marqué quelques arbres sur notre chemin, afin d'établir quelques points de repères. Or c'est la troisième fois que nous passe devant un arbre marqué.

-Donc t'es en train de me dire qu'on tourne en rond depuis une heure comme deux gros cons ?

-Le simple fait que nous n'ayons pas été capables de rejoindre le sentier au bout d'une heure suffit amplement pour démontrer que nous sommes perdus. En revanche, le fait de repasser devant des arbres déjà marqués implique que non content de nous perdre, nous repassons systématiquement aux mêmes endroits. Comme piégés dans un cercle sans fin.

-Putain mais comment c'est possible ? On ne fait qu'avancer en ligne droite ! » Protesta le Nain paniqué.

-« Ou alors nous avons l'impression d'avancer en ligne droite, alors qu'en réalité nous ne faisons que rebrousser chemin sans même nous en rendre compte.

-Hein ?!

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence nous sommes complètement déboussolés. Et je doute fort que notre sens de l'orientation, certes perfectibles, soit à blâmer. Nous sommes sans conteste la proie d'un quelconque maléfice. »

Oghren tourna nerveusement la tête, sa barbe rousse voltigeant selon ses mouvements. Il arracha furieusement une motte de terre et la porta à son nez. Il renifla la motte sous le regard perplexe de son camarade.

-« Que fais-tu ?

-Je renifle la terre pour être certain qu'elle est bien réelle et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une putain d'illusion !

-Ah me voilà quelque peu rassuré sur ton état, j'imaginais tout autre chose…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui trottait encore dans ton cervelet d'Elfe pervers ?! » Grogna le Nain en lâchant la motte de terre.

Il agrippa sa flaque reposant à son côté. Zevran fût stupéfait de constater qu'elle n'était toujours pas vide, vu la fréquence à laquelle le nain malodorant consommait son contenu. Une fois de plus, le nabot maladroit et dépourvu d'hygiène en déversa la moitié du contenu sur sa barbe avant de gratifier son interlocuteur d'un rôt particulièrement bruyant et répugnant dont il avait le succès. L'assassin réalisa avec horreur qu'il commençait presque à s'y habituer. Le Nain s'essuya les lèvres de sa manche puis fixa l'Elfe de ses yeux porcins.

-« En gros, c'est comme lorsqu'on a été traqué les loups-garous pour sauver les miches des longues oreilles ? Avec un brouillard à la con qui nous empêchait d'accéder à leur tanière.

-Je crains qu'effectivement nous vivions quelque chose de comparable en cet instant.

-Putain ! Me dis pas qu'on va devoir encore récupérer le fruit d'un arbre qui fait des Alexandrins aux mains d'un vieil ermite complètement frappadingue !

-Ma connaissance en matière de mysticisme étant limitée, je ne saurais dire. Toutefois, je crains qu'en effet, nous ne puissions quitter cette forêt sans le concours d'une aide extérieure. Ou sinon tu peux continuer à trancher tous les arbres environnant histoire de dégager l'horizon mais je crains que la vieillesse ou la faim nous emportent tous deux avant que tu aies mené pareille entreprise à terme.

Oghren bascula en arrière en maugréant. Il demeura allongé dans l'herbe sans rien dire, les yeux braqués sur le ciel. L'Elfe se perdit à son tour dans ses pensées, tâchant de faire le point sur leur situation. Il se mit à regretter que Morrigan ne les ait pas accompagnés en fin de compte. Outre, son physique plantureux qui avait inspiré à l'Elfe bon nombre de pensées érotiques, la sorcière possédait une connaissance des bois et des arcanes qui les aurait peut-être tiré de ce mauvais pas. Peut-être que cette dernière daignerait venir à leurs rescousses. Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Zevran tandis qu'il chassait de son esprit cette pensée ridicule. Vu la piètre estime que la sorcière leur portait à tous deux et sa nature profondément individualiste, il était totalement improbable qu'elle daigne mouvoir son délicieux postérieur pour voler à leur secours. En réalité, il n'était même pas sûr que la ravissante nymphe daignerait pisser sur eux, s'ils étaient en feu. Le Qunari pourrait peut-être s'encourir de leurs sorts mais la nature pragmatique des membres du Qun les rendait imprévisibles. Après des semaines en sa compagnie Zevran n'arrivait toujours pas à pleinement cerner le colosse répondant au nom de Sten. La Garde des ombres volerait probablement à leur secours. À condition bien sûr qu'elle revienne vivante de la tour du cercle. Chaque phase de recrutement s'étant accompagnée d'une belle brochette de calamités, il était plus que probable qu'à l'heure actuelle son amie soit en train de se dépêtrer en plein milieu d'une horde de démons en furie. Par ailleurs, quand bien même elle rentrerait au camp sans encombre, il n'était pas garanti qu'elle sache retrouver leurs traces. Résigné, l'ancien Corbeau comprit qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus que compter sur lui-même ainsi que son compagnon velu. Autant dire qu'il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

-« On aurait dû suivre ce foutu chant si ça se trouve ! » Grogna Oghren en se redressant.

-« Peut être bien oui. » Admis l'Elfe.

-« Mais bien sûr t'en as fait qu'à ta tête de bouffeur de salade et t'as pas voulu m'écouter ! » Se plaignit le guerrier odorant.

-« Dois-je te rappeler que si nous coincés ici en premier lieu, c'est parce que TU as voulu t'aventurer dans cette forêt à la recherche d'un peu d'action ?

-Ouais ça va ! Le passé c'est le passé on va dire ! » Grogna-t-il.

Le Nain se redressa brusquement, tira sur ses braies et souleva sa hache. L'Elfe le regarda surpris. Oghren se tapa violemment sur le torse et relâcha un énième rot sonore. Sur ces gardes cette fois, Zevran se releva furtivement et recula de quelques pas afin de se soustraire à l'arôme fétide dégagé par la bouche disgracieuse de l'enfant de la pierre. Ce dernier passa devant lui sans rien dire et se dirigea vers l'Est.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit l'ancien Corbeau d'une voix calme.

-« On est coincé, donc je vais suivre la direction du chant. Ça avait retenti vers l'Ouest donc….

-L'Est ! » L'interrompit l'Elfe avec un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant mais laissait poindre un soupçon d'arrogance.

-« Quoi ?

-L'Est mon ami ! Le chant a retenti à l'Est non pas à l'Ouest mais comme tu parais confondre les points cardinaux, tu empruntes au final la bonne direction.

-Ouais ben voilà ! On s'en fout !

-Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit sage de partir à la poursuite de ce chant mystique ?

-T'as une autre suggestion l'Elfe ? » Répondit le Nain en haussant les épaules.

Zevran réfléchit. Le chant mystique était sans l'ombre d'un doute lié à leur incapacité à sortir des bois. Il était plus que probable qu'ils se dirigent tous deux vers un piège. Le Nain marquait toutefois un point, leurs autres options étaient limitées pour ne pas dire inexistantes. La perspective d'avancer à l'aveuglette sans savoir sur quoi ils étaient susceptibles de tomber en ces bois n'était cependant guère rassurante. L'Antivan avait été confronté à assez de démons et autres joyeusetés pour flairer les traquenards maléfiques. D'un autre côté, le chant étant probablement la source de leurs maux, s'en rapprocher était peut-être le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à l'enchantement qui les retenait prisonniers en ces lieux. Restait bien sûr à savoir, si le duo s'avérerait capable de gérer ce sur quoi ils allaient s'exposer. L'Elfe avait autrefois eu des désirs de mort. Au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour abattre la Garde des Ombres parce qu'il espérait secrètement en finir. La mort de Rinna pesait encore trop lourd sur sa conscience. Cependant il se surprit lui-même en offrant ses services à la Garde des ombres. Il avait repris goût à la vie. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais vécu jusque-là. Son désir de mort l'avait quitté. S'il n'éprouvait nulle peur quant à la perspective de mourir, il n'avait plus aucun désir de l'abréger. Il comptait savourer quelque temps encore les merveilles que ce monde avait à lui offrir avant de rendre l'âme. Oghren n'avait pas peur de mourir il le sentait aussi. Probablement parce que le Nain n'avait rien à perdre. Il avait perdu sa femme, son honneur, sa dignité, son statut. Aux yeux de tous ses semblables, il n'était rien de plus qu'un soulard mal dégrossi. Une insulte à la mémoire de ses ancêtres. Pour couronner le tout, en quittant les profondeurs d'Orzammar il était devenu un surfacien. Un statut à peine moins méprisable que celui de paria aux yeux de l'assemblée naine. Le Nain n'avait plus de but. Il n'avait rien à retrouver, ni défendre. L'Elfe lui était semblable sur ce point. Ils erraient tous deux en paria, suivant la Garde des ombres car ils n'avaient nul autre dessein en ce monde. Ils n'avaient plus ni famille, ni amis. Antiva tout comme Orzammar avaient beau être leurs foyers respectifs, les royaumes qui les avaient vus naitre, ils savaient que rien ne les y attendaient. Leurs vies ne valaient pas grand-chose au final, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous deux de combattre l'Enclin aux côtés de la Garde. En fin de compte, elle avait fait bien plus que leurs sauver la vie. Elle leur avait permis d'œuvrer pour quelque chose d'important. De se battre pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine et de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. L'Elfe sourit malgré lui. Une violente tape dans le dos le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

-« Eh ben on rêvasse grandes oreilles ? Allez on bouge avant que la mousse ne commence à pousser sur nos bottes ! » Beugla le Nain de sa voix caverneuse.

Zevran laissa poindre un petit rire puis s'élança à la suite de son compagnon. Ils s'enfoncèrent vers l'Est sans piper mot. L'assassin ne prit même pas la peine de marquer des repères. Il eut la certitude de ne pas tourner en rond cette fois. Visiblement les bois étaient bel et bien animés par une volonté propre. Cette dernière s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour attirer les deux compères vers l'origine du chant. Curieusement, nul être vivant ne vint à leur rencontre. Ni chant d'oiseau, ni cacophonie de criquet et de sauterelle ne vinrent égayer leur trajet. Seuls les crissements de leurs bottes sur l'herbe sauvage et le murmure du vent furent perceptibles. Lassé par l'ambiance morose de leur trajet, l'Antivan prit l'initiative d'entamer la conversation.

-« J'ai une nouvelle blague pour toi mon cher ami velu !

-Ben tiens ! Accouche mais me demande pas de rire si elle est à chier ! » Rétorqua le Nain en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Un guerrier nain ayant quelque peu forcé sur la bouteille décide de sortir de son auberge histoire de se soulager tranquillement derrière un buisson. » Commença l'Elfe.

-« Allez ! A coup sur ça va encore tourner autour de l'hygiène c'te histoire ! » Se plaignit l'ivrogne.

-« Mais non voyons ! » Le rassura son camarade. « Bref en se soulageant il aperçoit qu'un autre nain est en train de pisser à côté d'un buisson lui aussi. En jetant un coup d'œil totalement innocent il remarque que son compatriote est affreusement bien membré. A vrai dire, son membre paraît tellement large que c'en est surnaturel !

-Dis si c'est une histoire de cochonneries entre deux gaillards, on repassera tu m'excuses parce que…..

-Vas-tu me laisser finir à la fin ? Bref, interloqué par le gabarit de l'engin de son compatriote, le guerrier ne peut s'empêcher de l'interpeller. Après une brève parlotte, ce dernier lui révèle son secret. Un beau jour alors qu'il se baladait accompagné de son fidèle Bronto, il tomba par hasard dans un thaig perdu. Surpris par la nature étrange du thaig il se mit à farfouiller de gauche à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il fracasse accidentellement une urne. C'est alors qu'un esprit se matérialisa devant lui. Cet esprit prétendait avoir été enfermé par magie dans cette urne depuis des temps immémoriaux. Libéré par la maladresse du Nain, il lui proposa de le récompenser en lui exauçant un vœu. Sans réfléchir, le Nain qui fut autrefois victime de sérieux complexes, lui demanda de devenir aussi bien membré que son fidèle Bronto. C'est ainsi que ce nain téméraire fut gratifié d'un engin d'une taille aussi faramineuse !

-Mais c'est complètement con cette histoire !

-C'est exactement ce que répondit le guerrier incrédule, persuadé que son interlocuteur se foutait de lui. Tâchant de le convaincre, le Nain bien membré lui proposa d'aller vérifier de par lui-même. Il lui indiqua l'emplacement du thaig sur une carte et lui offrit même un de ses fidèles Bronto en gage de bonne foi. Dubitatif, le guerrier accepta de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Flanqué de la carte et du Bronto, il se rendit à Orzammar. Il s'engouffra dans les tréfonds à la recherche du fameux thaig perdu. Après quelques jours de marche, il parvint effectivement à trouver l'emplacement du thaig. Arrivé sur place, il cassa à son tour une autre urne. Bien entendu un autre esprit se matérialisa devant lui en lui déballant la même histoire d'emprisonnement immémorial. Abasourdi de réaliser que son camarade ne lui avait pas menti, le guerrier ne sut que dire. L'esprit lui proposa également de lui exaucer un vœu en guise de remerciement. Sans réfléchir, le guerrier demanda instinctivement lui aussi d'être aussi bien membré que son Bronto.

-Mouais…. Et à quel moment c'est censé être drôle ton baratin ?

-Le guerrier bien décidé à vérifier le changement qui s'était opéré s'empressa de se défaire de ses chausses et contempla son entrejambe. C'est alors qu'il jeta un regard horrifié à son Bronto offert et qu'il se mit à jurer : Bordel de merde ! Ce con m'a donné une femelle ! »

Oghren éclata soudainement d'un fou rire brutal. Il tomba à la renverse et se mit à rire à gorge déployée presqu'une minute durant. Il se releva et s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main avant de jeter à son camarade un regard qui se voulait sérieux.

-« Hum, hum ! C'était pas mal ! » Fit-il en tachant, non sans difficulté, de maintenir son attitude ferme.

Zevran lui accorda une brève accolade avant de poursuivre la marche. Le nain passa sa main boudinée derrière sa nuque et se gratta.

-« T'es pas si mauvais en fin de compte. » Lâcha-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard d'amande de son compagnon.

-« Plaît-il ? » Répondit l'ancien Corbeau faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

-« Je me faisais la réflexion qu'en fin de compte malgré ton parcours d'assassin, ta grande gueule, tes perversités sexuelles t'es pas un si mauvais bougre. » Dit le Nain, d'un air gêné.

Chaque intonation semblait douloureuse comme s'il coutait au Nain de complimenter l'Elfe. Chaque mot lui arrachait presque un rictus. Zevran le regarda amusé.

-« Eh bien à supposer que tu ne sois pas en état d'ébriété, ce qui expliquerait soit dit en passant cette délicieuse tentative de fraternisation, je suis très touché.

-Nan mais je veux dire que t'es pas cruel, ni vicieux. T'aimes le sel du combat tout comme moi mais tu ne prends pas plaisir à faire du mal à autrui.

L'Elfe se tût, Oghren surpris par sa réaction lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué.

-« Y a un problème grandes oreilles ?

-Quand tu te regardes dans la glace que vois-tu mon cher ami velu ?

-Ben un beau gosse dans la fleur de l'âge ! Un putain de guerrier encore invaincu ! » Beugla le Nain comme gêné par la question.

Zevran laissa échapper un petit rire puis reprit.

-« Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais. Quand tu regardes dans la glace, tu vois ton reflet. C'est ce que je vois sans arrêt. Je ne vois pas des gens, je vois des reflets. Chez les Corbeaux j'ai appris à tuer dès l'enfance, sans remords, ni culpabilité. La mort était une chose familière, l'acte de tuer était quelque chose de naturel. Dans cette optique, j'ai été contraint de me dresser des barrières. D'aucuns prétendent que le premier meurtre que tu commets te hante toute ta vie. Dans mon cas, ça prend tout son sens. En tant qu'assassin, je ressens énormément de sensations. L'adrénaline, la douleur, la tension, la satisfaction de mener un contrat à terme. La moindre parcelle de culpabilité me serait fatale. Je me fais donc l'objet du destin. Je prétends que ces personnes étaient déjà condamnées d'avance ce qui est vrai en un sens, même si je cherche avant tout à me protéger, à nier ce que je suis vraiment. Le remords étant exclu, les Corbeaux m'ont formé, conditionné pour que l'acte de tuer soit aussi naturel que possible. Mais rendre le meurtre naturel, amoindrit l'impact que peut avoir la mort. Si la mort est une part intégrante de mon travail, elle devient banale, elle perd de sa portée. Nous construisons nos vies de manière à repousser l'échéance de la mort. Nous la nions à chaque instant car nous ne pouvons pas vivre en nous imaginant mourir. En tuant à répétition, en tuant automatiquement, en apprenant à ne pas craindre, ni regretter sa mort, nous en perdons la valeur, la portée. De ce fait, la vie elle-même perd de son sens. La vie existe en corrélation avec la mort, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, si le fait de donner la mort n'a plus aucun impact, quelle valeur la vie peut-elle bien avoir ? En me conditionnant pour que j'accepte la mort, on m'a également désensibilisé à la vie. À l'importance de la vie des autres. Les gens ne sont pas des gens pour moi, ce sont des reflets. Je les réduits systématiquement à des caractéristiques. À chaque personne, je colle une étiquette : cible, obstacle, employeur. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, quand je dois tuer quelqu'un, je dois tenir compte des variables. Qui pourrait me gêner ? Qui pourrait me voir ? Les gens ne sont plus des gens, ils sont des témoins, des ennemis potentiels, des cibles potentielles. Pour que leurs morts n'aient aucun impact sur ma conscience, je les réduits à des éléments. Je ne peux pas me lier à quelqu'un car à un moment, cette personne pourrait devenir une cible ou un obstacle, ou un employeur. Et en quoi la vie de mon entourage a-t-elle plus de valeur que celle des cibles ? En rien. Accorder une importance, ce serait reconnaitre que la mort de certaines personnes compte. Cela remettrait en cause mon conditionnement, la façon dont les Corbeaux m'ont amenée à voir le monde. C'est pourquoi je ne vis pas vraiment, je survis. Je ne côtoie pas des gens, je vois des reflets d'eux. Des cibles, des témoins, des obstacles. Comme d'autres Corbeaux avant moi, je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre qu'une arme et un objet de plaisir. J'ai toujours vu les gens comme des reflets, sauf… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'en révéler autant sur lui-même aussi naturellement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis quand se sentait-il en confiance ? Il avala sa salive et serra les poings si forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses baumes. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il voyait les gens comme des reflets, sauf Taliesin et Rinna. Eux, il n'était pas parvenu à les réduire à des caractéristiques, il les avait vus dans leur ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas voir en eux juste un obstacle ou une cible. Il sortait du mécanisme de la traque quand il était avec eux. C'est comme si le filtre avec lequel il percevait le monde disparaissait. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être des reflets. Les seules personnes dont la vie ou la mort avaient une signification à ses yeux. Et il avait eu besoin qu'ils le voient lui aussi. Car en ces moments, il vivait réellement. Il sortait de son automatisme. Il avait eu besoin de Rinna pour saisir la réalité. Lorsqu'il l'avait tué persuadé de sa trahison, il avait plongé dans l'abîme. Il n'était plus rien, il était redevenu une simple arme. Un outil.

-« Sauf qui l'elfe ? T'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux là ! «

La voix du guerrier retenti si fort qu'il sursauta. L'Antivan se maudit lui-même d'être aussi rêveur. Ces derniers temps, il s'enfermait trop dans ses pensées, il manquait de vigilance.

-« Rien oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je deviens trop sentimental.

-Mouais ou plutôt t'as des regrets et tu ne veux pas en parler ! » Fit le Nain sur un ton affreusement calme.

La lucidité soudaine du Nain le surpris. Il contempla son compagnon sous un jour nouveau et reprit.

-« Qu'en est-il à ton sujet mon ami ? As-tu des regrets mis à part le fait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Branka dans les tréfonds ?

-Je l'avais perdu bien avant ça ! » Rumina le Nain d'une voix sombre.

-« Oghren je…

-Quoi ?! » L'interrompit le Nain en criant.

La colère pouvait désormais se lire sur les traits ridés du Nain roux. Ses yeux crispés, sa peau tendue, sa bouche tordue en un rictus de rage. Tout son corps tremblait. L'Elfe ne sut cependant dire si c'était réellement lui l'objet de son courroux.

-« Tu veux une confession c'est ça ? Tu vas être servi ! Je sais que j'ai merdé d'accord ? Je sais que je suis une honte pour mes ancêtres ! Si j'avais été plus attentif, si je m'étais comporté avec plus de noblesse et d'allure, elle ne m'aurait probablement pas trompé avec cette pétasse d'Hespith. Si j'avais été un meilleur homme, un meilleur mari au lieu d'un bagarreur ivrogne, elle ne m'aurait sans doute pas quitté. Si j'avais été plus responsable, plus digne, ma maison ne serait probablement pas en ruine aujourd'hui. Je serais probablement en train de jouer gaiement avec une horde de petits Oghren. Si j'avais affronté la honte avec panache, je ne me serais probablement pas déshonoré lors de ce fichu duel et je n'aurais pas perdu mon honneur en tant que guerrier. Et oui j'ai accompagné la Garde des Ombres parce que je n'avais absolument plus rien à perdre. Ma femme est morte emportée par sa folie. Ma famille n'est plus, mon honneur en tant que guerrier ne signifie plus rien. J'ai perdu ma maison et ma caste. C'est à peine si je mérite encore mon titre de Nain. J'ai tout perdu et je sais très bien que c'est entièrement ma faute. Content ?

Zevran le dévisagea un long moment sans piper mot. Il ne savait que dire. Leurs conversations n'avaient été jusqu'ici que joviales. C'est la première fois qu'ils conversaient ainsi sérieusement. Jamais le Nain ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable.

-« Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir te juger Oghren. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

-« Ouais, ouais, ouais. Tu me parles de meurtre, de regrets, de culpabilité et toutes ses conneries. N'empêche tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de perdre la femme que tu aimes en sachant que tu es entièrement à blâmer dans son décès !

-Si Oghren. Je sais ce que ça fait. » Répondit l'Elfe d'une voix blanche et le visage dur.

Les sourcils du Nain se relevèrent. Il dévisagea à son tour son camarade avec curiosité. Un long silence gênant régna entre eux. Oghren finit par redresser la tête, le visage morne.

-« On forme vraiment un sacré duo de parias non ?

-Parias jusqu'au bout des ongles je le crains ! » Plaisanta l'Elfe.

-« Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé y faire maintenant ?

-J'imagine que nous sommes censés aller de l'avant. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'on cesse de regarder derrière nous et qu'on daigne enfin envisager notre avenir. Qu'on daigne construire quelque chose qui en vaille la peine.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis grandes oreilles ?

-Ma foi, pour l'heure il faudrait impérativement qu'on trouve un moyen de quitter cette saloperie de forêt non ?

-Ouais ! Ouais ! C'est clair ! On va faire ça ! » Renchérit le Nain.

Un chant étrange se mit à nouveau à retentir à leurs oreilles. Comme la voix douce d'une amante. Le chant semblait moins lointain et étouffé que naguère. Ils relevèrent la tête et jurèrent. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'Elfe qu'ils avaient aperçue, celle-là même qui avait disparu sous leurs yeux, fit à nouveau son apparition. Le duo la contempla avec stupéfaction, elle semblait avoir littéralement surgi du sol. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prononcer un mot, la femme énigmatique tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des bois. Zevran échangea un bref regard avec son compagnon qui acquiesça comme s'il avait capté sa pensée. Au diable la prudence, le duo se lança à sa poursuite. La femme filait comme le vent. Le duo du redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils tentèrent d'appeler la femme, de l'inciter à s'arrêter mais ils n'obtinrent pour seule réponse que la caresse du chant sifflant à leurs oreilles. Ils perdirent de vue la demoiselle. Serrant les dents, ils s'efforcèrent néanmoins de suivre la direction empruntée par leur mystérieuse fuyarde. Le chant se tût brusquement.

Complètement déboussolés, ils arrivèrent devant un édifice en ruine. Semblable à un temple délaissé depuis des temps immémoriaux, l'édifice était constitué d'importantes façades envahies de toute part par une végétation sauvage. L'herbe avait poussé de façon chaotique tout autour des larges murs de pierre. Des trous formés aléatoirement par l'usure du temps laissaient passer de larges racines à travers les murs. D'imposants chênes semblaient avoir poussé à l'intérieur même du temple. La porte de voûte dorée s'était en partie effondré rendant la lecture des motifs ornant l'entrée du temple illisible. Un ensemble de dalles fissurées traçait un sillon dans la verdure menant à l'entrée du temple.

-« Ok là ça pue vraiment ! » Fit le Nain essoufflé par la course-poursuite.

Il avait dû forcer pour suivre le rythme malgré ses petites jambes. L'Elfe haussa les épaules.

-« Je crains malheureusement que nos options soient limitées.

-Non mais sérieux ? On va entrer comme ça dans un temple en ruine flippant perdu en plein milieu d'une putain de forêt à cause d'une pouffiasse qui s'enfuit et disparaît comme un spectre ?

-Dis comme ça, cela semble effectivement particulièrement stupide voire même absurde ! » Reconnu l'elfe.

Oghren soupira et avança sur le sentier carrelé.

-« On est plus à une connerie prêt j'imagine ! » Se plaignit-il.

Résigné, le duo pénétra dans le temple et descendit dans les ténèbres du niveau inférieur. L'Elfe et son compagnon empruntèrent un tunnel serré et insalubre. À mesure qu'ils s'avançaient la luminosité se fit plus faible. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans une salle noyée dans l'obscurité. Zevran grommela et entendit son camarade en faire de même. Tout à coup, il perçut très distinctement des bruits de pas à l'extrémité de la salle. Vu la teneur des bruits de pas, quelqu'un se rapprochait d'eux. Sur ses gardes, il dégaina ses dagues. Une lumière verdâtre illumina soudainement la pièce. Ses rétines agressées par la lumière vive, Zevran passa son avant-bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Il entendit Oghren en faire de même.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là tous les deux ? »

La voix était aussi autoritaire que métallique. Zevran cligna des yeux et contempla le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux s'habituant progressivement à la nouvelle luminosité ambiante. Devant lui se tenait un colosse à la peau brune. Ses cheveux blancs plaqués en longue tresses contrastaient avec ses yeux violets brillant comme des feux follets. Il portait une lourde armure de plates, tandis qu'il agrippait de sa main droite une longue épée à la lame bleutée. De sa main gauche, il brandissait une torche pourvue d'une étrange flamme verdâtre, probablement de nature magique. Zevran le reconnu soudainement.

-« Sten, c'est bien toi ?

-Attends c'est peut-être pas lui ! » Rugit Oghren en brandissant sa hache. « Qu'est-ce que ce grand corniaud foutrait ici ? Qui nous dit que c'est pas une autre foutue illusion ou un démon ? »

L'Elfe fixa le Qunari méfiant. Ce dernier les regarda de haut avec son air naturellement condescendant et inflexible. Il rangea son épée derrière son dos et les sonda impassible.

-« Prudence est mère de sureté ! » Se rappela Zevran. « Mieux vaut effectivement vérifier. Dis-moi mon bon Sten, pourrais-tu nous parler de ton peuple ?

-Non ! » Répondit froidement le Qunari sur un ton qui ne souffrait nulle discussion.

-« C'est bon c'est lui ! » Répondit L'assassin ironique.

Il rangea ses dagues et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Oghren cherchant à le rassurer. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, puis rangea à son tour sa hache pas entièrement convaincu.

-« J'veux pas dire mais c'est tout de même un peu léger mon gars !

-Vous étiez tous deux supposés ravitailler le campement en matière de cataplasmes et autres éléments alchimiques et non pas vagabonder dans les bois. Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, démuni d'un quelconque matériel ? Encore une frasque du Nain ivrogne ? » Fit le Qunari ne se souciant visiblement pas le moins du monde de leurs troubles.

-« D'accord c'est clairement lui ! » Répondit Oghren en le regardant d'un air vexé.

-« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Vous tombez bien tous les deux, la sorcière s'est enfoncée seule dans les profondeurs de ce lieu maudit. Une barrière de nature magique m'empêche de la rejoindre et je crains que multiples dangers nous…..

-Morrigan est ici ? » L'interrompit Zevran surpris.

-« Oui c'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que je suis ici, en si fâcheuse posture. Elle a quitté le campement en toute hâte se lançant à la poursuite d'un chant démoniaque. Or il s'avère que cette forêt est visiblement sous l'emprise d'un maléfice attirant les voyageurs jusqu'à ce temple. Après avoir été agressé par une bande de Dalatiens massacrés et réanimés par je ne sais quelle diablerie nous avons été attirés jusqu'à ce temple….

-C'est quoi cet endroit ? » L'interrompit Oghren.

-D'après la sorcière, il s'agirait d'un temple dédié aux Oubliés. Des prétendues entités démoniaques vénérées par des elfes illuminés, morts à la suite d'un quelconque rite magique.

-Wow, ça craint cette histoire ! Même selon nos standards ! » Lança le Nain en s'appuyant sur sa hache.

-« Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'ignore ce qui vous a amené ici mais nous devons….

Il s'interrompit et regarda derrière eux méfiant. Zevran se retourna brusquement. La femme venait de refaire son apparition juste derrière eux. Par réflexe, l'assassin ramena ses dagues devant lui. Oghren se retourna à son tour. Avant même que le trio ne puisse prononcer un mot, la femme leva les bras. Son corps entier s'illumina. La lumière était tellement intense que le trio cria de douleur aveuglé. Zevran eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des tissons ardents dans les orbites. Ses rétines agressées envoyaient des vagues de douleur tout au long de son crâne. Il cligna des yeux et retrouva peu à peu l'usage de la vue. La femme Elfe avait disparu, tout comme Sten et Oghren. Devant lui figuraient désormais un Genlock et un Hurlock armés. Le duo d'Engeance regarda dans sa direction l'air féroce.

-« Misère ! » souffla l'Antivan en adoptant une position de combat.


	7. La Maléficienne

-« Fille vaniteuse au cœur scellé, sur ton sort aucune larme ne sera versée ! »

La voix semblait tout droit sorti d'outre-tombe, chacune des syllabes étaient prononcée avec un mépris palpable. La sorcière des terres sauvages senti la sueur perler sur sa peau laiteuse, l'air ambiant crépitait de magie. Elle eut l'impression que le Voile lui-même gémissait en ces lieux, elle pouvait le sentir se tordre. La voix résonnait avec l'autorité du destin, Morrigan sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle crut défaillir. Elle pour qui le contrôle se devait d'être absolu, elle qui dédaignait les affres de la superstition, elle qui s'était juré de ne jamais se laisser enchainer ni par les sentiments, ni par autrui se sentait aussi démunie qu'une jeune initié passant le rite de l'initiation. Elle ne saurait tolérer de se sentir vulnérable ne serait que le temps d'un battement de cœur. La force qui sévissait en ces lieux avait joué avec ses perceptions, trompé ses sens dans le seul but de l'attirer comme un insecte captivé par la lumière. Confrontés à l'insondable, beaucoup auraient abdiqué et fuit mais aux yeux de la fille de Flemeth, l'inconnu n'était qu'une opportunité à conquérir. La chose présente en ce temple tentait de la déstabiliser, d'évoquer des peurs enfouies de longue date, d'ébranler sa confiance. Peine perdue. Peur et panique étaient tous deux à exclure. Elle refoula ses appréhensions au plus profond de son être. Elle reprendrait le contrôle ou périrait en essayant, la mort n'était pas à craindre.

-« Ce petit jeu me lasse. Esprits ? Démons ? Abominations ? Peu m'importe votre nature véritable, je vous somme de vous manifester ! » Cracha Morrigan en brandissant son bâton devant elle.

Elle avait laissé son camarade Qunari derrière elle, la force mystique qui les avaient attiré jusqu'ici n'avait visiblement de dessein que pour elle seule. Comme dans les salles précédentes, la pénombre régnait. Morrigan se mit à incanter afin d'invoquer un autre feu follet quand subitement des pensées étrangères à son esprit s'insinuèrent jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens prirent sournoisement formes dans son esprit. Le contact spirituel lui faisait l'effet d'un nœud de vers, elle déglutit et mit ses mains sur ses tempes. L'intrusion l'emplit de dégout, elle se senti dépossédée de son corps comme de son esprit. Son sang se mit à bouillir, elle sentit la magie crépiter jusque dans ses cellules. Son corps se tendit comme un arc. Elle lutta tentant de repousser l'intrusion mentale. Bien qu'admirable, sa résistance fut vaine. Les pensées s'insinuèrent dans son esprit comme des insectes fourmillant dans le sol. Elle voulut crier mais nul son ne sorti de sa bouche, elle tomba à la renverse. Les pensées s'insinuèrent plus profondément comme un clou frappé par un marteau psychique. Des vagues de douleurs régulières traversèrent son corps, elle convulsa à chacune d'entre elles. Plus elle luttait, plus il lui semblait que la douleur devenait intense comme si la force qui s'insinuait en elle, punissant ses maigres tentatives de résistance.

-« Fille vaniteuse aux rêves avides. Ton pouvoir reflète ton esprit : faible et vide. »

La voix lui sembla soudainement plus réelle, comme si les paroles furent cette fois prononcées par un être de chair et de sang. Le visage de Morrigan se déforma sous la souffrance, elle se maudit d'être entré dans ce temple, elle maudit son impuissance et maudit la force qui se jouait d'elle. Elle voulut crier sa rage mais une fois encore aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

L'espace se modifia au gré de ses gémissements, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient adoptèrent une autre forme. La douleur disparut, Morrigan se releva. Elle n'était plus dans la dernière salle du temple, en fait elle ne sentit même pas son propre corps. Des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes se levèrent sous ses yeux, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne sortit de sa bouche. Elle n'était plus dans le monde physique, elle voyait par les yeux d'un autre. Confuse, elle réalisa qu'elle vivait le souvenir d'un autre. La voix retentie à nouveau, elle reconnut non sans difficulté les paroles. L'inconnu parlait en elfique.

* * *

 _Les fidèles prient à mes pieds mais assez forts, je crains que leurs suppliques ne tombent dans le néant. Les Oubliés nous ont abandonnés à notre sort. Mes frères et moi entretenons l'illusion qu'une issue demeure, que nous serons récompensés pour notre piété mais il n'en est rien. Voilà des décennies que les sans visages ne répondent plus à notre appel. Oh certes, ils nous ont bien légué un don. Un présent sans nulle autre pareille mais ce n'est guère la miséricorde ou la compassion qui les ont contraint à nous le céder. Leur cadeau est empoisonné. Le masque de celui que les élus nommaient autrefois Andaris fût leur ultime présent. Andaris, trompé comme bien d'autres par Fen'Harel alors qu'il menait bataille contre Andruil. Nous vénérions ce nom jadis comme un rappel de ce que les oubliés avaient été. Aujourd'hui, le silence est l'unique réponse à nos lamentations. Le masque aurait dû nous libérer des éprouvantes chaines de la mortalité, nous permettre de transcender le monde de chairs et de marcher dans l'immatériel comme les anciens._ _À l'époque ou le Voile n'était pas et où nous marchions aux cotés des Dieux. Une époque où la magie était tout et tout était magie. Mais les Oubliés nous ont dupés, le masque réclame un prix pour son usage. Un prix que je rechignais autrefois à payer mais les Dalatiens ne nous laissent guère d'autres alternatives. Traitres à leur sang, ils nous ont acculés et traqués au sein de ses forêts. Ils cherchent à éteindre notre voix, à fouler nos cadavres et étouffer notre foi. Nous avons trop donné pour disparaitre aux mains d'impies trop ignorants pour réaliser ce que nous avons cherché à accomplir._

 _Les Dalatiens s'agglutinent en ces bois, la forêt chante leurs noms. Ils réclament notre sang, cela nos éclaireurs en sont persuadés. Le temple est notre dernier rempart, le masque la dernière carte que nous pouvons jouer. Les fidèles prient, mes frères et moi leur avons enseignés que la piété était la source du salut mais il n'en est rien. Ce n'est pas de prière dont le masque a cruellement besoin. Il fut conçu à l'image des Oubliés, tout comme eux il ne réclame que le sang en offrande. Il se nourrit de la mort, du conflit, de la souffrance et de la peine. Mes frères et moi ne nous étions pas résolus à l'utiliser par crainte du prix à payer mais nous réalisons désormais qu'aucun prix n'est trop lourd à payer pour notre survie. Les fidèles, mon peuple, les moutons dont je suis le berger persistent à prier à mes pieds mon cœur se noue à l'idée de faire le nécessaire. Je ne peux flancher. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Instinctivement je tourne les yeux. Bien évidemment c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit._

 _Son visage anguleux et délicat, ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle est de bien des façons tellement semblable à sa mère. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle me contemple d'un air concerné, guère dupe quant aux tourments qui rongent mon âme._

 _-« Père ? Vous semblez défaillir. » Murmure-t-elle dans un souffle._

 _Je lèvre ma main pour lui caresser le visage, elle ne rechigne pas à mon contact mais ses yeux me sondent à la recherche d'une réponse. Je me force à sourire._

 _-« N'aie crainte ma fille, sois assurée que ma détermination n'a jamais été aussi grande. Veux-tu bien chanter pour moi ? Pour nous tous ? Nous nous languissons de ta douce voix._

* * *

Le souvenir s'estompa sous les yeux de Morrigan, ses jambes se mirent à fléchir mais elle tint bon. Une colère insondable s'empara de son esprit. Elle incanta à nouveau. Un halo de lumière recouvrit sa main. Le halo changea de forme, Morrigan le modela selon sa volonté jusqu'à former un feu follet. La construction magique illumina la salle révélant à Morrigan son contenu. À l'instar de la précédente salle, était jonché de squelettes. Au centre de la pièce résidait toutefois un autel sur lequel un masque était posé. La magicienne le reconnu, il s'agissait de celui des visions. Celui que l'inconnu rechignait à utiliser par crainte. Elle avait ressenti ses émotions comme s'il s'était agi des siennes. Le Masque était une construction elfique à n'en pas douter. Il devait représenter un animal, probablement un loup. D'une structure plus rouge que le sang, le masque était pourvu de gravures elfiques. Morrigan voulut s'approcher mais elle hésita. Il n'y avait personne hormis elle au sein de cette salle pourtant, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le Voile agonissait en ces lieux comme éternellement marqué par les infamies ayant été perpétrés en ces lieux. L'air était toujours aussi poussiéreux, la jeune femme sentit ses narines s'irriter. Sa maigre patience avait atteint ses limites. Elle frappa le sol de son bâton.

-« A quoi rime cette sinistre comédie ? N'êtes-vous pas las de ces faux fuyants ? Vous persistez à demeurer dans l'ombre, jouant avec ma perception mais je ne suis pas dupe. Contrairement à mes camarades, j'ai été versé dans les sombres arcanes depuis mon plus jeune âge. Vous attendez quelque chose de moi mais ne pouvez directement m'y contraindre. Vous vous êtes évertuez à m'attirer jusqu'ici mais vos pathétiques tentatives d'intimidation n'ont aucune porté sur ma volonté. Je ne souffrirais plus longtemps de vos petits jeux insipides. Que cherchiez-vous à me montrer ? Vos derniers instants ? Pensez-vous pouvoir toucher mon cœur de façon à ce que je fasse mienne votre douleur ? Manifestez-vous je vous l'ordonne car bien que vous pensiez être en position de force, je ne suis point le genre de mage dont vous voudriez vous faire un ennemi.

-« Fille vaniteuse, tes paroles recèlent tant de fureur et d'assurance ! Penses-tu cependant être en mesure de formuler des exigences ?

-Baste esprit ! Ne peux-tu cesser de t'exprimer en Alexandrin ? Etais-tu de ton vivant un ennuyeux poète fermement décidé à importuner tes interlocuteurs par-delà même ton trépas ? Tu serais bien avisé de ne pas me qualifier d'enfant et encore moins de vaniteuse ou autres charmants épithètes. » Fulmina Morrigan en serrant fermement ton bâton.

-« Insoumise, indomptable, inébranlable tu demeures. Nos murmures n'ont guère été en mesure de dompter tes ardeurs. Tu te plieras toutefois à notre bon plaisir. Bientôt nôtres seront tes désirs.

-Par le ciel ! » Souffla excédée par son mystérieux adversaire.

-« Par-delà cette salle, tes compagnons luttent en vain. En dépit, de leurs fureurs ils ne connaitront pourtant nul lendemain.

-Mes compagnons ?

-Des êtres vils, indignes et décadents. Ils ne sont à nos yeux guère plus que des sacrifices rampants. Meurtriers, guerriers déchus baignant dans la honte et la violence. Nous avions rarement contemplé plus méprisable engeance. Leur capacité à octroyer la mort servira cependant pour une fois une cause supérieure. Ces êtres abjects méritent à peine un tel honneur. Le sang qu'ils versent abondamment alimente le masque. Ils continueront ainsi jusqu'à former des cadavres flasques. Ils ne sont cependant pas la clé de notre délivrance. C'est en toi, fille vaniteuse que nous plaçons nos plus profondes espérances.

-Ainsi vous pensez qu'assurer votre salut m'incombe ? Bien sot que vous êtes ! Nombreuses sont mes qualités il est vrai mais si vous avez sondé mon esprit comme je le soupçonne vous devriez savoir que la charité et la compassion me sont étrangères. » Cracha la magicienne.

-Certes il est vrai mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Au terme de cette conversation, tu penseras ce que nous voulons que tu penses ! »

Une autre intrusion frappa Morrigan, elle sera les dents, bien décidée à ne pas céder cette fois. L'attaque était semblable à un couteau psychique. La magicienne incanta, Flemeth lui avait enseigné comment lutté contre les résidents de l'Immatériel mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait été confrontée à pareil adversaire. Le couteau s'enfonça plus profondément dans son esprit, ébranlant ses maigres défenses. La Sorcière des terres sauvages continua à incanter désespérément mais en son for intérieur, elle n'était guère dupe quant à l'issue.

-« Enfant, bien vaine est ta résistance. Te débattre ne t'apporteras que davantage de souffrance. »

Comme pour souligner les dires de son agresseur, de nouvelles pensées se formèrent dans l'esprit de la sorcière. À nouveau, le monde changea autour de la sorcière. Elle ne figurait plus dans la salle centrale du temple.

* * *

 _Son chant mirifique m'apporte euphorie et réconfort en ces temps sombres. La voix de mon enfant, l'être le plus pur que mes yeux fatigués aient eu le privilège de contempler. Je m'abstiens d'émettre le moindre son. Les fidèles eux aussi sont transportés, l'interrompre serait une offense. Une seconde main se pose sur mon épaule. Mon frère me murmure à l'oreille ce que je redoutais d'apprendre._

 _-« Les Dalatiens seront bientôt à nos portes, nous ne pouvons ni fuir, ni nous barricader. Nos glaives ne les retiendront pas. Nous n'avons guère le choix Banal'ras. Nous devons utiliser le masque._

 _-Notre peuple…_

 _-Périra pour que nous puisons marcher aux côtés des Dieux. Existe-t-il plus grand honneur mon frère ? À quel plus grand dessein leur existence pourrait-elle prétendre ?_

 _Au plus profond de mon cœur, je sais que mon frère parle avec sagesse. J'acquiesce silencieusement, résolu à payer le prix. Mes deux frères prennent position aux extrémités de la salle. Les fidèles toujours obnubilés par leurs prières et le chant de mon enfant ne présentent pas ce qui les attend. Je lève les bras et prononce des mots interdits, mes frères font de même. Bientôt nos voix impérieuses résonnent à l'unisson. Un fidèle au premier rang redresse la tête, comme alerté. Il ne peut cependant appréhender l'ampleur de ce qui va se jouer en cet instant et quand bien même il en aurait conscience, il est trop tard pour lui. Trop tard pour tous._

 _La magie du sang se déchaine enfin. De par notre volonté, des halos rouges entourent nos fidèles. Ils n'ont guère le temps de supplier. Leur force vitale leur est arrachée. Leurs corps se brisent en une cacophonie macabre tandis que nos voix résonnent. Les fidèles se voient drainés de leurs vitalités, leur sang s'écoule par les yeux. Leurs corps se dessèchent et s'effondrent à tout jamais. Sous nos regards résolus mais néanmoins meurtris, un large étendu de cadavres se forment. Ainsi soit-il. La honte et le regret ne nous accableront guère plus longtemps. Leurs vies arrachées alimentent désormais le masque. Nous avons payé le prix. Le masque s'illumine, il lévite. Plus rouge que le sang, il se dresse enfin, prêt à être utilisé. Bientôt nous pénétrerons dans l'immatériel aux côtés des Dieux. Bientôt la mortalité sera pour nous un concept vide de sens._

* * *

Derechef, le souvenir s'estompa. Morrigan haleta doucement, sa poitrine se souleva doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne ressentit nulle colère cette fois-ci, en revanche un profond dégout lui arracha un rictus.

-« Vous avez sacrifié les vôtres. Leurs cadavres décomposés jonchent encore ce temple en ruine ! »

La voix ne répondit pas. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Morrigan, elle s'esclaffa.

-« De vils charlatans, ayant mené à leurs pertes des faibles d'esprits trop crédules. Des lâches tellement terrifiés par la perspective de mourir qu'ils ont causé la ruine de leur propre peuple. Telle est donc votre véritable nature, esprits ! Je dois dire que telle une vierge naïve s'offrant au feu de bedaine en échange d'une prétendue immortalité mais déception est pour le moins cruelle. Je m'attendais à plus d'envergure de votre part. C'est un conte bien banal que vous me narrez là. En dépit de sa fermeture d'esprit, ce cher Sten vous avait parfaitement cerné en fin de compte. Des gourous zélés menant des pauvres hères à leurs pertes et s'en remettant à des Dieux impies. Ce n'est guère la piété qui a guidé vos actes mais le pouvoir et la peur !

-Tu te gausses de nous, pourtant toi plus que quiconque devrait comprendre notre action. Acquérir plus de puissance, davantage de pouvoir n'est-il pas ton unique ambition. ?

-Comme bon nombre d'imbéciles que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer vous pensez cerner ma véritable nature mais il n'en est rien. Le pouvoir n'est pas une finalité mais un instrument à modeler, à contrôler. Contrôler son destin, être apte à contrôler son propre avenir, là est le vrai pouvoir. A quoi bon acquérir le pouvoir, s'il faut pour cela abandonner sa singularité ? A quoi acquérir plus de puissance, si en contrepartie nous ne sommes plus maitres de nos actes ? A quoi bon obtenir le pouvoir si les contraintes qu'il impose sont trop lourdes à porter ? Comme bien d'autres sots abandonnant leurs libertés et leurs âmes aux mains des démons, vous vous êtes défaussé de votre liberté et de votre autonomie pour davantage de puissance. Vous pensez que votre liberté est un prix acceptable alors que bien au contraire le pouvoir devrait être garant de votre liberté. Comme bon nombre de mages du sang, vous n'êtes que des faibles cherchant la facilité. Rien de plus ! Vous ne méritiez pas de manier le masque de toute évidence.

-Tu penses en revanche en être digne ? Tu penses être capable de maitriser cette puissance maligne ?

-Le pouvoir véritable ne peut être manié que par des êtres comprenant pleinement sa vraie nature. Des êtres façonnant le monde et non de petits hommes pourvus de petites aspirations.

-Pourtant bien médiocre est ton ambition fille vaniteuse. Tu n'as ni foi, ni croyance, ni conviction petite orgueilleuse. Penses-tu être digne de manier le masque et de faire tienne sa puissance ? Quel prix es-tu prêt à payer pour obtenir son obéissance ?

-Je ne paierais certainement pas votre prix. Vous êtes de toute évidence coincés ici, entre deux mondes. Les vôtres sont morts en vain. Vous ne marchez pas aux côtés de vos Dieux. » Railla Morrigan.

-« Nous avons effectivement été trompés. Grâce à ton concourt cependant notre sort n'est pas encore scellé.

-Vous m'apparaissez plus pathétique à chaque mot vraiment ! » Soupira la magicienne provocatrice.

-« Tu tentes de nous rappeler notre échec, de piétiner notre égo. Tes saillies sont vaines, nous sommes bien au-delà de tels maux.

-Banal'ras, ce mot signifie ombre en elfique n'est-ce pas ? Un nom approprié vu votre état actuel.

-C'est ainsi que l'on me nommait autrefois. Désormais mes frères et moi parlons d'une même voix.

-Vous et vos deux frères ne formez plus qu'un ?

-L'individualité est un concept hors de propos. Plus jamais nous ne formerons un trio. Une seule âme, un seul esprit, un seul être nous formons. D'une seule voix nous échapperons à notre malédiction.

-Et la fille de Banal'ras ? La femme qui chantait qu'est-il advenu d'elle ? »

La voix ne répondit pas. Une fois encore, l'esprit de la Sorcière fut assailli de pensées étrangères. Elle ne résista pas cette fois, la curiosité la dévorait. Son mystérieux adversaire avait perdu en assurance maintenant qu'elle avait saisi sa véritable nature, elle pouvait s'adapter, reprendre le contrôle.

* * *

 _Maudis soient les Dalatiens ! Maudits soient les Oubliés pour m'imposer un tel choix et plus encore que mon nom soit maudit par trois fois pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Le sang des fidèles ne suffit pas, mes frères ne parviennent pas à maitriser le masque. Il exige un prix bien lourd que nous le pensions. Son utilisateur doit payer le prix ultime. Peu d'hommes seraient capables de vivre après avoir payé un tel prix, je n'en fais cependant pas partie. Toute ma vie, j'ai dédié mon existence aux Oubliés en espérant toucher les cieux et me baigner dans le monde immatériel qui fût le nôtre autrefois. Dans ma faiblesse, je n'ai pas été en mesure de me détacher totalement des plaisirs de ce monde. J'ai eu une femme qui en guise d'ultime cadeau m'offrit une fille avant de s'éteindre. Ma Sulahn. Un mot qui désigne le chant dans notre langue. Voilà que mes Dieux dans leur cruauté me forcent à m'en séparer. Peut-être que le destin me punit d'avoir voulu espérer obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de bonheur dans ce monde brisé. Un dernier prix doit être payé pour manipuler le masque. L'utilisateur doit sacrifier un être aimé. Je pourrais trahir mes frères mais mon amour pour eux a toujours été faible, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraitre. Mon âme s'obscurcit à jamais. Ma fille est à genoux tenant le corps brisé d'un fidèle sacrifié entre ses bras. Ne me regarde pas enfant ! Elle sanglote horrifiée parce que nous venons d'accomplir. Ne me regarde pas enfant ! Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction. Ne me regarde pas ! Trop tard, ses yeux embués de larmes se tournent dans ma direction. Son regard me transperce jusqu'à l'âme. Elle ne peut comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Elle ne peut comprendre ce que j'ai déjà dû sacrifier. En pleurs, elle me regarde avec incompréhension et horreur. Je connais cette expression, je viens de la lire dans le visage des sacrifiés. Le sentiment d'être trahi. Mais dans le visage de ma fille, cette expression me frappe plus douloureusement qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Que les cieux me pardonnent, je ne peux plus reculer. J'infante à nouveau, la voix brisée. Tout cela, tout le sang que j'ai versé, tous mes péchés, ils n'auront plus aucune importance dans l'autre monde. La magie englobe ma fille. Elle ne se débat même pas, elle ne supplie même pas, elle me contemple avec horreur._

 _La vitalité quitte son corps, elle s'effondre. Le temps s'arrête, j'observe avec une douleur indescriptible la vie quitter le corps de celle que j'ai pourtant mise au monde. Mon enfant n'est plus, son cadavre repose parmi tant d'autres. Mes frères me contemplent indéchiffrables. Ils ne sont guère dupes sur ce que nous sommes devenus des damnés._

 _Le masque s'illumine d'une lumière plus intense encore, notre salut est à portée. Le prix a été payé. Mes frères et moi formons un triangle. Nous prononçons des mots oubliés depuis bien longtemps, réclamant notre dû. Le masque se plie enfin à notre volonté. Une expression d'horreur dévore le visage de mon frère ainé. Non ! La terreur dévore les traits de mon frère cadet ! Non. Un cri indicible sort de nos bouches, le masque s'illumine, cette lumière nous brûle. Une douleur insondable me consume, telle une langue de feu entourant mon corps. Mes mains ! Non ! Elles se couvrent de cloques. Non ! Les visages de mes frères fondent. Mon esprit…. Non !_

 _La lumière nous entoure, nous sommes paralysés. Mes membres calcinés se figent. Non ! Mon âme m'est arrachée ! Le néant m'ouvre ses bras…_

* * *

Morrigan ouvrit les yeux et demeura silencieuse un long moment. L'horreur de la scène s'étant déroulée sous ses yeux la frappa de mutisme. Elle avait ressenti la terreur, l'incompréhension et la souffrance du vieil elfe comme s'ils avaient été siens. Elle sera les poings si forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Elle respira un long moment puis rompit le silence la voix pleine d'amertume.

-« Un père tuant son propre enfant, il n'existe point de crimes plus horribles ! » Cracha-t-elle.

La voix ne répondit pas.

-« Ce chant mystique, c'est celui de votre fille n'est-ce pas ?

Une silhouette fantomatique prit forme devant les yeux de la sorcière. Elle recula d'un pas brandissant son bâton. L'esprit prit corps. Il s'agissait d'un vieil elfe aux membres longs et fébriles. Il portait une toge cérémoniale semblable aux cadavres qu'elle avait pu observer dans les précédentes salles. Le vieil elfe aux traits anguleux et au nez fin était dépourvu de cheveux. Des tatouages formant une lune ornaient chacune de ses joues.

-« Alors vous daignez enfin vous dévoiler Banal'ras ? » Lança Morrigan non sans méfiance.

Elle s'attendait à une attaque, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. L'esprit pourtant demeurait immobile, la toisant de ses yeux dépourvus de pupilles. Son visage était aussi figé que celui d'une statue.

-« Banal'ras n'est plus ! Tout ce qu'il fut jadis a disparu.

-Qu'est-il arrivé après que vous ayez assassiné votre propre fille » Cracha la magicienne avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-« Une fois encore nous fûmes trompés. Le dernier tour des Oubliés. Le masque ne pouvait en réalité n'être manié que par des êtres d'exception. Des êtres dont tous les Elvhen pleurent la disparition. La magie de nos Dieux disparus seule pouvait contraindre le masque à l'obéissance. Le masque nous a punis pour notre outrecuidance. Nos corps ne sont plus et nos esprits sont brisés. Nos âmes sont désormais semblables à un papillon épinglé. Ni morts, ni vivants nous errons à jamais en ce temple. Les Dalatiens ont fait de notre sort un exemple. Incapables de fouler le sol des vivants ou d'atteindre l'immatériel radieux. Nous errons depuis des siècles entre les deux.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour pleurer sur votre sort vieillard. Vous méritez mille fois ce qui vous arrive ! » Fit Morrigan toujours méfiante. « Si vos âmes scellées en une sont à jamais piégées en ce temple, si vous êtes réellement incapables d'atteindre l'immatériel comme vous l'espériez ni même de sortir de ce temple pour errer parmi le monde des vivants, à quoi riment vos petits tours ?

\- Pour nous libérer, le masque doit être porté par un être maniant la magie des dieux de jadis. Mais comme les Oubliés, le masque se nourrit du sang et de la violence nous obligeant ainsi à recourir à certains artifices. Nous chantons, le chant de ma fille transperce le Voile, atteint les tréfonds de l'esprit. Bien qu'enfermés en ce temple, nous nous sommes assagies. Notre pouvoir s'exerce sur ces bois. La forêt tout entière se plie à nos lois.

-Vous perturbez ainsi la perception des voyageurs ayant le malheur de poser les pieds dans votre damnée forêt. Mais pourquoi agir ainsi et pourquoi recourir à ce chant mystique ?

-Le chant n'avait que pour seule vocation d'attirer les mages. Longtemps nous avons caressé l'espoir d'attirer un sage. Le masque continue à réclamer du sang. Voilà pourquoi nous éveillons les morts et plongeons les pauvres hères dans nos illusions. Un sacrifice nécessaire renforçant le masque, permettant ainsi sa future utilisation.

-Les Dalatiens massacrés, les morts qui se sont relevés. Tout cela était votre œuvre ! Vous trompez les voyageurs pour les forcer à s'entre-tuer et si besoin est vous réanimez les cadavres. Tout cela pour maintenir en état l'instrument de votre ruine !

-Il sera également l'instrument de notre libération. Une fois maitrisé, il mettra un terme à notre malédiction.

-Sten n'était donc ici que pour mourir tout comme les Dalatiens et tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de fouler ce sol maudit. » Déduisit la magicienne.

-« Un sort que le Nain et l'Elfe partageront également. Ils luttent tous deux, comme le Qunari en cet instant.

-Le Nain et l'Elfe ? Oghren et Zevran ? Comment diable ces deux idiots libidineux se sont-ils retrouvés ici ? Rah ! Qu'importe, une chose encore m'échappe. Pourquoi me faire venir ici ? Vous espérez que j'utilise le masque pour vous libérer mais je ne suis pourtant pas l'un des Dieux elfiques de jadis.

-Mais le sang des dieux de jadis coule dans tes veines enfants ! Nous attendions ta venue depuis fort longtemps.

-Quoi ? » Hoqueta Morrigan incrédule.

-« N'es-tu point la fille d'Asha'bellanar, fille vaniteuse au cœur impur ? Tu ne peux nous cacher ta véritable nature !

-Vous sous-entendez que Flemeth, ma chère vieille mère est une Déesse elfique ? Les siècles passés à errer en ce lieu sordide ont affecté votre stabilité mentale plus que de raison ! » Rétorqua la Sorcière.

-« Enfant, tu ne saisis même pas ta véritable nature ! Tu ne saurais jamais quel aurait pu être ton futur. Ce n'est cependant pas à nous de te libérer de ton ignorance. Après tout tu es ici pour assurer notre délivrance.

-Admettons que vos élucubrations soient fondées ! Pourquoi daignerais-je vous libérer ? Votre sort m'importe peu, à vrai dire cette malédiction que vous endurez me semble des plus justifiées. Vous n'êtes que des fous fanatiques et sanguinaires prêt à toutes les bassesses pour atteindre une prétendue illumination.

-Parce qu'en pliant le masque à l'obéissance, tu feras tienne sa puissance. »

Morrigan éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-« Là était-ce votre but en partageant vos souvenirs, m'amenez peu à peu à votre point de vue ! Vous avez tenté de me faire vivre vos souvenirs pour planter les graines de vos suggestions mentales dans mon esprit. Pensiez-vous réellement que je n'avais pas décelé vos manigances ? Vous avez vu mon attrait pour le pouvoir et tenter ainsi de l'exploiter mais contrairement à vous je ne me résoudrais pas à sacrifier tout ce que je suis pour l'acquérir. Ce pouvoir que vous me faites miroiter n'entrainera que ma perte !

-Alors nous te contraindrons à l'utiliser ! Dans ton ignorance tu t'es assez approcher du temple pour que nous puisons briser ta volonté ! » Cria l'esprit avec une fureur insondable.

Une autre intrusion semblable à un couteau psychique frappa à nouveau les bras Morrigan. La Sorcière des terres sauvages sourit et frappa le sol de son bâton. Un glyphe protecteur se forma à ses pieds. Un regain de puissance psychique parcourut son corps. Sa résistance mentale renforcée, elle repoussa l'attaque psychique à la grande surprise de l'esprit.

-« Votre hardiesse se retourne contre vous, esprits ! En multipliant les incursions vous m'avez permis de déceler la véritable nature de vos pouvoirs.

Un rictus haineux déforma les traits de l'elfe fantomatique. Il incanta quelque chose, probablement un sort offensif. La magicienne sa confiance en elle-même lui sourit avec dédain, prête à relever le défi.


	8. Le Surfacien

_-« Foutrediable ! Appliques-toi espèce de couille molle ! » Beugla le Nain._

 _Le maitre d'armes de la maison Kondrat était des plus imposants. Ancien combattant émérite de la lice d'Orzammar, nombreux étaient ceux qui l'auraient vu rejoindre la Légion des morts. Nul doute que le vieux briscard aurait pu constituer un soutien de poids dans la lutte contre les engeances. Son ardeur n'avait d'égale que sa soif d'alcool fort. Le destin lui avait cependant réservé un tout autre sort. Le Patriarche de la maison Kondrat avait fait preuve de trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre d'intégrer sa maison en tant que maitre d'armes. Si beaucoup considéraient cette affectation comme un regrettable gâchis, beaucoup de maisons naines jalousaient secrètement la maison Kondrat de bénéficier d'un aussi prestigieux instructeur martial. Tout, de son apparence jusqu'à sa voix puissante évoquait la guerre. Sa barbe noire était séparée en son milieu par une raie. Deux longues nattes lui tombaient sur la poitrine, nouées par deux rubans ornés de gemmes rouges. Ses sourcils massifs étaient si broussailleux qu'ils dissimulaient presque ses pupilles noires et ses oreilles si grandes que beaucoup affirmaient qu'il pourrait se soulever du sol s'il parvenait à les agiter. Affublé d'une large cotte de mailles d'entrainement, il incendiait du regard son élève._

 _Face à lui, le jeune nain aux cheveux roux respirait comme un bœuf. Son visage boursouflé avait viré au rouge et il suait à grosses gouttes. L'odorat particulièrement délicat du maitre d'armes pouvait discerner la moindre goutte d'alcool à plus de 15 mètres à la ronde. Aussi, il déduisit sans mal que son élève négligeant et indiscipliné s'était offert une petite beuverie avant séance. Il grogna furibond. Son élève était le fils ainé du maitre de maison. Il avait du potentiel, à vrai dire s'il s'était avéré plus régulier le vieux guerrier aurait même pu le considérer comme l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Malheureusement ce triste balourd était aussi goinfre que libidineux. Aux entrainements, il préférait ses petites sauteries avec tout être doté d'une paire de nibard lui passant sous la main. Sans compter son caractère d'ivrogne qui l'avait même amené à confondre une dame de haut rang avec une catin de bas étage. Le jeune Oghren s'enflammait pour un rien mais il n'était pas fichu de canaliser sa colère de façon productive. Le vieil entraineur désespérait d'en faire un jour un Berserker compétent._

 _Le jeune chiot portait une tenue d'entrainement en cuir. Il tenait dans sa main droite une épée d'entrainement et dans sa main gauche un bouclier de bronze frappé du sceau de la maison Kondrat. Il titubait comme un parfait imbécile et n'était pas fichu de garder son bouclier devant lui. L'instructeur souleva son imposante masse d'arme et l'abattis violemment vers le bouclier de son protégé. Le visage de ce dernier fût dévoré par l'effroi. Il souleva instinctivement son bouclier en une bien maigre tentative de bloquer le coup. Son essai ne fût bien évidemment pas récompensé. Totalement submergée par la force de son assaillant, sa maigre résistance céda et il tomba violemment sur son large postérieur en criant._

 _-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu de jambes et cette garde en porcelaine ? J'ai vu des pucelles se défendre mieux que ça !_

 _-Ah parce que t'as l'habitude d'affronter des pucelles vieux débris ? » Riposta Oghren en se massant le postérieur._

 _En guise de réponse, le vieux briscard lui frappa violemment le haut du crâne avec le manche de son arme. Le jeune Nain impétueux hoqueta et porta ses mains sur son crâne endolori._

 _-« Non mais tu pisses plus droit le vieux ! Ca va pas non ! Je suis encore ton seigneur bordel ! Je te ferais fouetter pour ça !_

 _L'instructeur tendit sa masse d'arme et la pointa juste devant le nez du nain roux. Il le regarda avec la sévérité d'un père profondément déçu par son enfant. Oghren déglutit malgré lui, le crâne et le postérieur toujours douloureux._

 _-« Erreur ! Dans cette salle d'entrainement tu n'es rien ! Rien si ce n'est une chiffe molle confiée à mes mains délicates ! Ton père, puisse les ancêtres l'accueillir avec honneur et respect, m'a fait jurer sur son lit de mort de faire de toi autre chose qu'une épave plus douée pour empoigner une cruche ou sa queue que pour manier une arme ! Autant dire que jusqu'à présent je suis fort loin d'avoir honoré cette promesse. Je ferais de toi un guerrier couillu même si c'est bien la dernière chose que je dois accomplir avant de retourner à la pierre. Alors cesse de te plaindre ! On a déjà des servantes pour ça ! Lève ton petit cul velu, agrippe tes armes et montre-moi que je ne perds pas totalement mon temps !_

 _Oghren hésita un bref instant puis jura. Il cracha sur le sol et se releva courroucé. L'évocation de feu son père avait visiblement fait son petit effet. Le vieux guerrier comptait là-dessus. Humilié, Oghren toisa avec fureur le vieux Nain à la barbe noire. Il tenta de frapper son maitre d'armes au visage, ce dernier recula d'un pas et esquiva aisément le coup. Oghren sourit fier de sa ruse. Il avait délibérément opté pour une frappe aussi basique pour détourner l'attention de son maitre. De sa main droite, il fit pivoter son épée visant la guibole gauche du vieux schnok. À sa grande surprise, le vieil instructeur leva furtivement le genou et releva la jambe. La lame factice d'Oghren ne rencontra que le vide. Le vieux Nain tendit la jambe et frappa du plat du pied son élève au niveau du plexus solaire. Oghren se cassa en deux sous l'impact, les joues gonflées. Le maitre d'armes agrippa sa masse d'arme des deux mains et frappa Oghren sur la droite. Ce dernier parvint à pivoter de justesse mais ses genoux se plièrent. Le coup heurta son bouclier avec une force assourdissante et l'envoya bouler. Il s'effondra face contre le sol en jurant._

 _-« Tu n'as pas honte d'opter pour une feinte aussi grossière ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi là ? Un chiard pas capable de soulever une épée ?_

 _-Cette putain de masse n'est pas règlementaire pour un entrainement bordel ! Tu vas finir par me péter quelque chose vieil empaffé de cochard ! » Beugla Oghren le visage déformé par la douleur. Sa barbe autrefois rousse était désormais grisâtre à force de mordre la poussière._

 _-« De un, c'est à moi qu'il revient de fixer les règles de l'entrainement. » Rappela le vieux Nain d'une voix rauque. « De deux, tu penses peut-être que tes futurs adversaires se plieront à tes préférences en matière d'armement ? Va donc négocier avec une saloperie d'engeance ou une crevure du Carta pour qu'il n'emploie pas de masse, abruti ! Tu dois être prêt à tout et surtout aux combats inégaux et déséquilibrés. Relèves-toi !_

 _Oghren serra les dents et frappa le sol de son poing. Il prit appui sur ses mains et se releva. Le maitre d'armes posa d'un geste expert son imposante masse sur son épaule. Il regarda son jeune apprenti d'un air neutre._

 _-« Et surveille ton jeu de jambes ainsi que celui de ton adversaire ! Je te l'ai déjà répété mille fois !_

 _-Quoi mon jeu de jambes ?_

 _-Dans un duel, le jeu de jambes est primordial. Durant l'assaut, les guerriers ne cessent de se déplacer; ils essaient de se mettre à une distance qui leur est favorable ou de pousser l'adversaire à commettre une erreur._ _Ces changements de distance sont souvent liés à des changements de rythme au niveau du travail des jambes. C'est grâce à cela que tu peux prendre le contrôle du combat et imposer ton rythme, tout en analysant les mouvements de ton adversaire._

 _-Ouais, ouais ! J'avais compris ! » Grogna Oghren ronchon._

 _-« Non tu n'as rien compris ! Sinon tu ne ferais pas d'erreur aussi grossière. Mais en t'inquiète pas, je vais te cogner jusqu'à ce que ça entre ! » S'emporta le maitre d'armes._

 _Et pour illustrer son propos, il agrippa à nouveau sa masse des deux mains et l'abattis en direction du crâne de son élève qui émit un cri de surprise dénué de toute virilité._

* * *

Jamais Oghren n'avait été confronté à pareille Engeance. La créature cauchemardesque tout en armure maniait son imposante épée avec une habilité qu'il n'avait jamais observée chez ses pairs. Le guerrier Nain avait terrassé multiples Hurlock durant ses expéditions dans les tréfonds et aux côtés de la Garde des Ombres mais jamais il n'avait affronté une Engeance faisant preuve d'une telle prouesse martiale. La bête abattit son immense épée que le Nain parvint à dévier non sans mal. L'Engeance effectua un arc de cercle avec son imposante lame et pivota sur elle-même. Elle fléchit les genoux de manière à frapper à la hauteur du nain. Oghren sourit, la petite taille des enfants de la Pierre était pareille à une lame à double tranchant. Si bien souvent leurs petites tailles constituaient un handicap, elle pouvait également s'avérer être un avantage dans certaines situations. La longue lame de son adversaire n'était pas conçue pour affronter des êtres de petites tailles car elle imposait à son utilisateur d'amples mouvements pour pouvoir la manier. Le guerrier brandit sa hache perpendiculairement au sol et appuya sur ses jambes. La lame frappa le manche avec violence. Oghren faillit céder sous l'impact mais trouva la force de réaffirmer sa prise. Il repoussa la lame de son adversaire et profita du fait que la créature ait été contrainte de se baisser pour tenter une frappe oblique en direction de sa nuque.

Son action n'eut malheureusement guère l'effet escompté. La bête releva le fort de sa lame perpendiculairement au sol et intercepta le coup. Le tranchant de la hache du Nain heurta violemment la lame en un bruit sourd. Le choc des métaux produits quelques étincelles qui ratèrent de peu le visage de l'Engeance. Oghren jura. Il avait croisé le fer avec de nombreux adversaires et bien peu d'armes s'étaient avérées capables de résister à la force brute de sa hache. Cette dernière avait été enchantée par l'étrange gamin qui braillait à tue-tête _« enchantement !_ ». La lame de la bête aurait dû se briser, à moins de bénéficier elle aussi de certains attributs de nature magique.

-« Quelle sorte de saloperie es-tu ? » Grogna Oghren en tentant à nouveau d'atteindre le crâne de son adversaire.

En guise d'unique réponse, la bête se contenta de rugir en parant à nouveau son coup. Sans prévenir l'Hurlock souleva son imposante épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit latéralement sur le Nain cherchant visiblement à le trancher en deux. Oghren mugit et se précipita vers la gauche échappant à une mort certaine. La lame de son épée frappa le sol dallé avec une violence inouïe. Fermement décidé à reprendre l'initiative, Oghren effectua une semi-rotation et tenta de frapper son gigantesque adversaire au niveau des genoux. La réaction de la bête le déconcerta totalement. L'hurlock sauta à pied joints. La hache passa largement en dessous de ses jambes. Pire encore, la bête retomba les pieds en avant en direction d'Oghren. Emporté par son élan, le Nain ne put esquiver. Dans un dernier sursaut, il parvint néanmoins à relever le manche de sa hache. Il évita ainsi de se prendre les pieds du colosse en pleine figure, le manche de sa hache interceptant les pieds du colosse. Malheureusement le poids de son ennemi eut raison de sa résistance. Oghren mit un genou à terre incapable de supporter la pression. Pour son plus grand malheur, le colosse reprit position face à lui et agrippa de son imposante main gauche le manche de sa hache. Surpris et déboussolé, l'enfant de la pierre fût totalement incapable d'empêcher son adversaire d'enserrer le manche de sa hache de ses doigts puissants. Les doigts de la bête semblables à des serres se refermèrent sur le manche comme un étau. D'un geste vif, l'Hurlock lui arracha son arme des mains et la balança plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Totalement désarmé face à adversaire qui lui était physiquement supérieur, le Nain ivrogne vit sa vie bien trop courte à son goût défiler sous ses yeux. L'Engeance pointa de sa main droite sa lame en direction de la poitrine massive du guerrier velu. Son sang fît qu'un tour lorsqu'il s'imagina transpercé de part en part comme un cochard servit à la broche.

Pourtant jamais le coup ne l'atteignit. Le colosse stoppa net son attaque et recula furtivement. Oghren releva la tête incrédule quand une ombre passa juste devant ses yeux. Le Hurleur que le Nain avait pourtant discerné aux côtés de l'Hurlock, venait de sauter à la gorge de son congénère. L'enfant de la Pierre n'en cru pas ses yeux, son instinct de guerrier l'amena à penser que le Hurleur avait observé leur duel en retrait pour guetter une ouverture et frapper mais pourquoi diable une Engeance s'en prendrait elle à un congénère ? Le Hurleur grogna en déployant ses griffes, il visa la gorge de l'Hurlock tentant de l'égorger d'un coup vif mais son adversaire ramena sa lame devant lui et écarta de peu les griffes acérées de son opposant. L'Hurlock mugit à son tour et se jeta, lames en avant, sur le Hurleur. Il tenta une frappa diagonale que son adversaire esquiva en se baissant. Les deux Engeances se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre entamant un furieux corps-à-corps. Le temps sembla se figer pour Oghren qui ne put quitter du regard la danse mortelle qui s'offrait à lui. Bien que féroces, les coups portés par les deux créatures étaient réguliers et contrôlés. Les deux créatures ne se contentaient pas de brasser du vent, elles se testaient l'une l'autre à la recherche d'une faille. Si l'Hurlock était de toute évidence plus robuste et bénéficiait d'une meilleure allonge, le Hurleur compensait largement de par son agilité et sa vélocité. Jamais le Nain n'avait vu semblable querelle éclater entre deux engeances, tout comme jamais il n'avait vu ces bêtes immondes se battre avec grâce. Bien que leurs styles de combats respectifs soient radicalement opposés, les monstres n'avaient rien à envier aux combattants les plus aguerris de la lice d'Orzammar.

Le Nain velu tourna la tête et repéra son arme à quelques mètres du duo d'Engeances. Les deux monstres ne faisaient pour l'instant pas attention à lui mais en considérant la violence et la furtivité de leurs échanges, il se voyait mal les contourner pour récupérer sa hache sans prendre un coup. Le guerrier jura et se massa la nuque. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir mais rien de ce qui se jouait sous les yeux ne lui semblait logique. Il y avait quelques minutes à peine, il avait déboulé en compagnie de l'Elfe à grande gueule dans ce temple perdu. Espérant quitter cette saloperie de forêt sous l'emprise évidente d'un maléfice, ils avaient suivi en toute hâte l'étrange apparition d'une jeune Elfe. À peine entrés, ils étaient tombés sur le Qunari qui prétendait avoir également été piégé en ces lieux. Selon lui le temple avait été bâti par des grandes oreilles complètement dingues qui vénéraient des Dieux maléfiques. Pour couronner le tout, la sulfureuse magicienne, égale à elle-même avait apparemment décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour explorer seule les bas-fonds du temple maudit. Alors qu'ils entrevoyaient les prémices d'une issue, l'apparition étrange leur joua un nouveau tour de cochon en les éblouissant à l'aide d'une slave lumineuse. Lorsque la vue, lui revint Zevran et Sten avaient tout bonnement disparu et le malheureux Nain s'était retrouvés nez à nez avec deux engeances peu commodes. Comme toujours, les bazars magiques échappaient totalement à sa compréhension. Où diable étaient passé les deux corniauds qui lui faisaient office de compagnons d'armes ? Le tintement furieux de l'acier s'entrechoquant le sorti de ses réflexions. En observant à nouveau les créatures, un détail qu'il avait négligé jusqu'à présent captiva son attention. Le jeu de jambes du Hurleur lui sembla étrangement familier. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra cherchant dans les recoins de sa mémoire où il avait bien pu discerner pareille posture.

 _-« Dans un duel, le jeu de jambes est primordial. Durant l'assaut, les guerriers ne cessent de se déplacer; ils essaient de se mettre à une distance qui leur est favorable ou de pousser l'adversaire à commettre une erreur. Ces changements de distance sont souvent liés à des changements de rythme au niveau du travail des jambes. C'est grâce à cela que tu peux prendre le contrôle du combat et imposer ton rythme, tout en analysant les mouvements de ton adversaire. »_

Les paroles de son vieux salopard de maitre d'armes le frappèrent de plein fouet. La façon dont le Hurleur pivotait et se rapprochait de sa proie. Ses appuis, ses pirouettes, il les avait déjà vus c'était…

-« Le bouffeur de salades ? » Hoqueta Oghren.

Cela n'avait aucun sens pourtant il senti dans ses entrailles qu'il avançait sur la bonne voie. Il porta cette fois son attention sur le colosse en armure. Ce dernier fît décrire à son imposante lame un arc de cercle puis ramena sa lame devant lui. Un éclair de lucidité frappa le Nain. Il en était sûr ! Aussi certain que la bière se mariait mal avec une cuvée antivane, il avait déjà vu le Qunari effectuer ce mouvement défensif à plusieurs reprises. Comment était-ce possible ?

-« Une putain d'illusion ! » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Oghren se félicita de son bon sens, cela expliquait tout. Ses compagnons n'avaient pas disparu, ils étaient certainement tous les trois sous l'emprise d'un maléfice plus que certainement opéré par la garce fantomatique aux longues oreilles. Oghren jura et invectiva ses camarades.

-« Zevran, Sten ! Arrêtez de vous foutre sur la gueule ! C'est une putain d'illusion ! »

Si les deux combattants distinguèrent quoi que ce soit d'intelligible dans ses propos, ils ne le démontrèrent pas. Complètement indifférents aux cris du Nain, ils poursuivirent leur ballet mortel.

-« Mais bordel ! Arrêtez bande de crétins congénitaux ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est une illusion fils d'inceste ! » Brailla-t-il.

Derechef, ses camarades n'en firent rien. Oghren jura, de toute évidence il devait parler une autre langue à leurs yeux. Il se souvint subitement que les seuls sons qu'il avait pu capter émanant de ces deux idiots étaient des grognements gutturaux. Visiblement cette saloperie d'illusion devait également affecter l'ouïe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée quant à la façon de briser ce mauvais sort. Lui-même bien que conscient du maléfice continuait à les percevoir comme deux ignobles Engeances. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce faux pas et vite. À ce rythme, ils allaient finir par s'entretuer, voire même à se liguer contre lui si ça se trouve. Le Nain plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes hors de lui. Il avait horreur de se creuser les méninges, il était avant tout un homme d'action qui fonctionnait à l'instinct. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? À leurs yeux, il devait probablement ressembler à un Genlock hideux. Hideux mais certainement viril tout de même ! Il devait pourtant tenter quelque chose pour les séparer.

Sans réfléchir il s'empara de sa flasque et la balança en direction du duo. Par un coup du sort, le soi-disant Hurleur venait justement de sauter en arrière pour éviter la lame massive du soi-disant Hurlock. La flasque atterrit juste en eux sur le sol dallé. Les prétendues engeances tournèrent la tête à l'unisson dans sa direction. Oghren dégluti, certes il était parvenu à attirer leur attention mais les regards féroces qu'ils lui adressaient ne présageaient rien de bon. Sten toujours sous l'apparence de l'Hurlock fit un pas dans sa direction. Le Nain senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, cette énorme andouille risquait fort de causer son trépas. En face du Qunari, l'Elfe demeurait indécis son regard passant du Nain à son adversaire. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le nain posa un genou à terre et leva les mains en signe de réédition. Le colosse stoppa son avancé aussitôt. Le Nain velu expira bruyamment pour exprimer son soulagement. L'illusion ayant toujours effet, il ne put discerner les traits de ses camarades mais il lui était pourtant aisé de lire le désarroi dans l'attitude de ses compagnons de route. Le plus dur restait à faire, il avait attiré leur attention mais n'avait pour l'instant aucun moyen de se faire comprendre. Zevran s'avança vers lui, à son approche Sten se raidit, recula d'un pas et brandit son arme. Zevran, guère intimidé l'ignora et entama une série de signes étranges. L'enfant de la Pierre le regarda avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre, quand soudainement il reconnut un signe. Il s'agissait du langage codé qu'ils utilisaient de temps à autre pour mener une embuscade et communiquer sans alerter l'ennemi. Oghren leva la main gauche et la bougea de gauche à droite, ce qui dans leurs langage codé évoquait l'incompréhension. Zevran, il pointa son index en direction du Nain puis ferma le poing en dirigeant son pouce vers le bas. Le Nain réalisa que l'Elfe lui demandait s'il était un ennemi, sans doute pour confirmer qu'il comprenait bien le code. Oghren fît rapidement non de la tête, puis pointa le doigt vers lui avant de fermer le poing et monter le pouce vers le haut, ce qui dans leur code signifiait « allié ». Zevran leva la main droite et effectua un cercle avec son pouce et son index ce qui signifiait qu'il avait compris ce que le Nain cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Oghren ricana emporté par l'ironie. Il avait pesté à l'époque quand ce corniaud d'Alistair avait suggéré d'établir un code pour communiquer silencieusement en cas de situation tendue. Il n'avait jamais aimé mémoriser quoique ce soit, ses maitres avaient eu toutes les peines du monde pour lui apprendre à lire. Il se félicita d'avoir tout de même pris la peine d'apprendre les signes les plus basiques. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une trouvaille d'Alistair puisse les tirer d'un si mauvais pas. Il se garderait toutefois bien de lui dire si naguère ils sortaient tous les 4 de ce foutu temple vivants. Le jeune Garde des Ombres n'avait nul besoin que l'on flatte son égo. Oghren et Zevran regardèrent Sten à l'unisson. S'ils étaient parvenus à se comprendre, il n'était pas garanti que le Qunari en ait fait de même. Ce dernier les surprit alors en rangea son épée derrière son dos. Il pointa le Nain du doigt puis ramena ses mains vers son menton et bougea les doigts comme pour agripper quelque chose d'invisible. Bien que n'étant pas une lumière, le Nain velu compris que le Qunari faisait référence à la barbe. Il acquiesça la tête pour infirmer. À son tour, Sten leva la main et effectua un cerce à l'aide de son pouce et son index. Les épaules du Nain s'affaissèrent. Il relâcha ses muscles soulagés et sourit sous sa barbe. Après tout il était non seulement le premier à avoir percé à jour l'illusion mais il était également parvenu à trouver comment se faire comprendre. Un exploit dont il ne manquerait pas de s'enorgueillir les jours à venir, si toutefois ils parvenaient à sortir de cette fôret. La perspective de pouvoir s'auto congratuler aux dépends de ses camarades s'avérait tellement séduisante qu'elle ne fit que redoubler sa détermination à sortir des bois, entier.

Le plus dur demeurait à faire, il leur restait à trouver la sorcière, mettre un terme à cette illusion grotesque et surtout détruire la source du maléfice qui les maintenait prisonniers en ces lieux. Sten décrivit un arc de cercle avec son index pour les englober tous les trois dans son message. Il dessina un carré avec son doigt, ce qui signifiait porte. Il ferma le poing et tendit le bras vers la porte s'ouvrant sur la salle suivante. Le Nain comprit que le colosse leur suggérait d'avancer en formation dans la salle suivante. Comme un seul être, Zevran et Oghren décrirent un cercle avec leurs pouces et leurs index pour marquer leurs compréhensions. Les trois compagnons franchirent un à un la porte donnant accès à la salle suivante. Le trio débarqua dans une pièce similaire à la précédente à la différence près que des torches disposées sur les murs illuminaient la salle. Le feu verdâtre qu'affichaient les torches était anormal, probablement de nature magique. À l'extrémité de la salle, une porte bloquée par une barrière magique.

-« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » Pesta le Nain.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour être ainsi bloqué par un énième tour de passe-passe. À ses côtés, ses camarades fixaient eux aussi la barrière, les armes brandies. Le Nain mit sa main à couper que ses camarades ignoraient également comment mettre à mal cet obstacle mystique. Fidèle à lui-même, le Nain grogna et fît alors ce qu'il avait coutume de faire face à une situation inextricable. Il empoigna fermement sa hache de ses deux mains et entreprit de frapper de toutes ses forces l'objet de son irritation. Le tranchant heurta la barrière magique sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Guère découragé par ce piètre résultat, le Nain frappa derechef emporté par son ardeur guerrière. L'impact du métal enchanté sur l'obstacle immatériel fît naitre des ondulations semblables aux cercles produits par les ricochets. En dépit des efforts acharnés du Nain furibond, la barrière ne céda pas d'un pouce. Un rictus de rage déforma le visage déjà peu harmonieux du petit guerrier. Il beugla son mécontentement et frappa de nouveau la barrière avec un rythme encore plus effréné. Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'agrippa fermement et le tira en arrière. Il recula emporté et lâcha sa hache surpris. En pivotant la tête, son regard se posa sur Zevran, qui sous l'emprise de l'illusion lui apparaissait toujours comme un Hurleur. L'Elfe l'incita à se calmer, il bafouilla quelques mots trop semblables à des cris stridents pour qu'Oghren puisse en tirer quoique ce soit mais il parvint tout de même à réaliser que l'Elfe cherchait à lui faire comprendre la futilité de ses efforts. Le guerrier velu reporta son attention sur la barrière et constata effectivement que ses coups de l'avaient même pas ébréché.

-« Il faut pourtant bien qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » S'emporta-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse naissante.

Alors qu'il ramassa sa hache, il aperçut Sten s'approcher du mur gauche. Le Qunari décrocha l'une des torches pourvues d'un étrange feu verdâtre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? » L'interrogea Oghren.

Le Qunari ne répondit pas et s'avança vers la barrière. Oghren se tourna vers l'Elfe l'interrogeant du regard. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules. Zevran ne comprenait de toute évidence pas plus que le Nain les desseins du Qunari. Sans prévenir Sten se figea face à la barrière et appliqua la flamme verdâtre sur la surface magique. Zevran et Oghren contemplèrent fascinés, la flamme se répandre tout au long de la barrière sans pour autant l'endommager.

-« Bien tenté quand même ! » Fît Oghren tout de même déçu par l'absence de résultats.

Avant que le Qunari n'ait eu le temps de récidiver quelque chose heurta la barrière avec une violence inouïe. Surpris, les trois camarades sursautèrent et empoignèrent leurs armes. Quelque chose de vif et lumineux frappa à nouveau la barrière. Le projectile venait de l'intérieur même de l'arrière-salle. Le Nain serra les poings autour du manche de sa hache, recherchant une forme de réconfort au contact du métal familier. Un éclair blanc provenant de l'arrière salle frappa à nouveau la barrière. La substance immatérielle de la surface sembla s'altérer. La barrière émit un bourdonnement particulièrement désagréable. L'instinct d'Oghren lui hural de se mettre à l'abri.

-« Les gars ! Reculez vite ! »

Il fila en arrière comme une flèche s'éloignant le plus possible de la barrière. Si ses camarades ne purent comprendre ses paroles, ils comprirent sans l'ombre d'un doute ses intentions en le voyant détaler comme un lapin. Ils le rattrapèrent immédiatement au pas de course. La barrière explosa en dégageant un immense flash lumineux. L'onde de choc envoya valser le trio. Oghren s'écroula face contre terre manquant de se broyer le nez. Il se releva en déversant un flot de jurons particulièrement vulgaires et porta ses mains à son visage, tâtant son nez tenant toujours miraculeusement en place. Une voix féminine, aussi chaude que venimeuse provenant de l'arrière-salle se fît entendre.

-« Tu as beau être puissant esprit, tu ne peux maintenir tes sortilèges en dispersant ainsi ton attention. M'attaquer à la fois physiquement et psychiquement tout en maintenant cette barrière était trop éprouvant. Tes pouvoirs ne sont finalement guère à la hauteur de tes forfanteries. »

Ce ton incisif et moqueur ne lui était que trop familier. Le Nain avait souvent enduré cette voix enjôleuse ne lui infligeant que trop souvent des saillies qui mettaient à mal sa virilité.

-« Morrigan ? » Beugla-t-il.

-« Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! » Murmura une voix faible à ses côtés.

À la grande surprise d'Oghren se tenaient dans la poussière Sten et Zevran, tous deux sous leurs apparences normales. L'illusion avait dû s'éteindre en même temps que la barrière. Oghren se frappa le torse de satisfaction.

-« Ca y est les gars ! Je vous vois et vous comprend à nouveau ! » Cria-t-il.

-« Vraiment ? » Répondit Zevran en se relevant, la main posée derrière la nuque. « Pourtant seul le spectacle d'une petite créature bedonnante et malodorante à la voix disgracieuse s'offre à ma vue et mon ouïe. » Dit-il d'une voix fluette.

-« Hein ? Mais comment c'est possible, moi pourtant je te vois très bien…. » Oghren s'interrompit et contempla le sourire naissant sur le visage anguleux de son camarade elfique. Ses traits s'assombrirent. « Très amusant bouffeur de salades ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon hygiène ? » Rugit-il.

-« Portée disparue, prière de me retrouver ?

-« Parshaara ! » Cria Sten en les interrompant.

Le Qunari brandit son épée en direction de la porte désormais libre d'accès.

-« La sorcière affronte probablement la créature malfaisante à qui nous devons cette triste mésaventure. Allons lui prêter main-forte ! »

Oghren et Zevran acquiescèrent. Le trio s'avança et pénétra enfin dans la dernière salle. Ils se figèrent net. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Morrigan livrait un duel acharné contre un étrange elfe à l'aspect fantomatique. L'inconnu spectral portait une longue toge cérémoniale couvrant entièrement ses membres fébriles. Le vieillard aux traits anguleux et au nez fin était dépourvu de cheveux. Des tatouages formant une lune ornaient chacune de ses joues. Derrière les mages, se tenait un autel juste au centre de la pièce. Un masque étrange flottait comme animé par une force magique. Le masque était une construction elfique à n'en pas douter, il représentait une sorte de loup. D'une structure plus rouge que le sang, le masque était pourvu de gravures elfiques. Oghren dégluti. L'air crépitait autour des deux mages, jamais le Nain n'avait été témoin de pareil affrontement. L'atmosphère même de la pièce semblait emplie d'énergie. Il entendit Morrigan incanter dans une langue étrange. Une boule de feu naquit de ses doigts et fonça en direction du vieil elfe. Ces derniers leva les bras et les flammes moururent un instant. Il prononça à son tour quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Plusieurs dalles de pierre se décollèrent du sol et flottèrent en l'air comme soulevées par des bras invisibles. Le Nain écarquilla des yeux. L'Elfe brandit ses bras vers Morrigan en proférant des paroles sinistres. Les dalles de pierre foncèrent vers la jeune femme comme des javelots. Alors qu'il crut la dernière heure de la belle nymphe arrivée, le guerrierla vit brandir son bâton devant elle. Les dalles gelèrent avant de l'atteindre et retombèrent sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Une dalle échappa toutefois à son maléfice et lui heurta violemment l'épaule. Sonnée, la mage aux cheveux de jais tituba et bascula en arrière. Avant qu'Oghren ne puisse esquisser un geste, Sten fonça et rattrapa Morrigan avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Cette dernière posa doucement la main sur le torse du Qunari et lui jeta un regard malicieux.

-« J'ai failli attendre ! Ah vous voilà aussi tous les deux ? Je présume que vous n'avez pas de potion de lyrium sur vous ?

-Euh….Ah ben merde alors ! Le chariot ! On l'a laissé sur le sentier ! Putain depuis le temps c'est sûr que quelqu'un a dû nous le chourer bordel ! » Mugit le Nain velu.

-« De quoi parle cet ivrogne ? » Siffla Morrigan en se détachant de Sten et en adressant un regard acéré à Zevran.

-« Disons que nous avons été confronté à quelques complications, ce qui a vu d'œil est également ton cas. Qui est ce sinistre individu ? » Répondit Zevran en désignant le vieil elfe de ses dagues.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il toisait le quatuor d'un regard évasif. Sten brandit son épée devant lui, tandis que Morrigan prit position à ses côtés, prêté à lancer un sort.

-« Rien qu'un sombre sot ayant choisi de vénérer les mauvaises entités. Son peuple l'appelait Banal'ras, lui et ses frères ont sacrifié les siens, ainsi que sa propre fille pour activer ce masque démoniaque et atteindre l'Immatériel. Mais comme bon nombre d'imprudents, ils n'ont pas pleinement saisi ce qu'implique un pacte avec une entité malveillante. Leur petit rituel s'est retourné contre eux, leurs esprits ne formant désormais plus qu'un seul individu sont piégés entre l'immatériel et le monde des vivants. C'est lui qui est à l'origine du chant mystique et de l'enchantement qui nous empêche de sortir de ses bois. Nous ne sommes pas ses premières victimes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux l'empaffé ? » Cracha Oghren prêt à en découdre.

-« De toi et tes misérables compagnons rien si ce n'est votre sang. Seule la sorcière nous accordera la paix à laquelle nous aspirons tant. » Répondit ce qui avait autrefois Banal'ras d'une voix horriblement froide.

-« Hein ? J'ai rien capté mais mon sang est très bien là où il est ! C'est-à-dire dans mes veines connard ! » Répliqua le Nain piqué au vif.

-« C'est mon corps qu'il convoite. » Expliqua Morrigan.

-« Tout comme moi et la plupart des hommes. Difficile de blâmer le bougre. » Susurra Zevran en jetant un regard sans équivoque à sa camarade.

-« Pas dans ce sens-là, espèce d'idiot lubrique ! » Cracha la magicienne ulcérée. « Pour une raison que j'ignore, il est intimement persuadé que je possède le même pouvoir que les dieux elfiques de jadis. Selon lui, moi seule serait en mesure de pleinement prendre le contrôle du masque et de les envoyer dans l'Immatériel pour qu'ils puissent exister pleinement en tant qu'esprits ou je ne sais quelle absurdité. Malheureusement ce masque se nourrit du sang et de la violence, c'est pourquoi pour le maintenir activé ils ont besoin de régulièrement faire couler le sang. Les morts-vivants, les illusions, les maléfices n'avaient d'autres buts que de provoquer la mort des voyageurs égarés. Ce fou compte vous sacrifier pour garder le masque en éveil et s'emparer de mon corps pour contrôler son pouvoir.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça, vous m'en voyez soulagé ! Un bref instant j'ai cru que nous étions confrontés à une situation aussi désespérée qu'invraisemblable mais très honnêtement cette petite virée dans les bois ressemble de plus en plus à un week-end ordinaire. Enfin selon nos standards ! » Fit l'Elfe désinvolte.

Morrigan, Sten et Oghren adressèrent à l'unisson un regard sévère à leur compagnon. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lança sur un ton ironique.

-« Je cherchais juste à détendre l'atmosphère !

-Baste ! » L'interrompit Sten.

Le Qunari effectua un pas en avant en adressant un regard glacial au vieil elfe spectral.

-« Si tu aspires au repos éternel esprit, tu peux compter sur moi pour te l'offrir ! » Lança-t-il menaçant.

En guise de réponse, Banal'ras se contenta de doucement ricaner. Son rire était glacial, dénué de joie et d'humour.

-« Qu'il est délectable de vous voir ainsi agir comme des frères d'armes. Vous entre tous qui n'avez jamais engendré que du sang et des larmes. Quelle valeur accordez-vous réellement à votre existence ? N'êtes-vous pas las de toute cette souffrance ? Vous pouvez vous mentir à vous-même, nier votre véritable nature. Nos yeux ne sont pas dupes quant à votre prétendue droiture. L'Elvhen bâtard élevé comme une arme vivante. Tu demeuras à jamais hanté par le meurtre de ton amante. Tu cherches à fuir tes semblables, tes frères, tes erreurs. Tu ne combleras jamais le trou béant où battait autrefois ton cœur. L'enfant de la Pierre noyant sa honte dans le stupre et le déshonneur. Ta seule apparence fait naitre chez tes semblables des sourires moqueurs. Du nain, du mari, du guerrier tu n'as que le nom. Ta fierté pourrissant aux côtés de ton épouse dans les tréfonds. S'ils pouvaient te voir ainsi tes ancêtres te maudiraient sans relâche. Incapable de surmonter tes échecs, tu as choisi d'errer comme un lâche. Le Qunari ayant fait couler le sang de ses sauveurs. Mourir tel un animal dans une cage serait pour toi un trop grand honneur. Les principes, le code moral derrière lequel tu t'abrites ne sont qu'illusion. Citer le Qun ne dissimule en rien la fragilité de tes convictions. Ton échec souille la mémoire des frères. Ton cadavre aurait dû pourrir dévoré par les vers. »

-« C'est qu'il est blessant en plus ! » Grogna le Nain.

-« Ne prêtez guère attention à ses paroles ! C'est là son petit jeu, s'introduire dans votre tête et vous cracher vos forfaits au visage pour vous déstabiliser. » Fulmina Morrigan.

-« Tes mots ne nous atteignent en rien esprits. Ces erreurs dont tu fais mention nous les assumons, nous savons ce que nous sommes, ce que nous avons été. Invoquer les fantômes du passé est vain, seuls nos actes futurs importent désormais. Quand bien même nous ne pourrons expier nos fautes, ne pas essayer de les rectifier serait plus méprisable encore. J'avais tort de vouloir trouver l'expiation dans la mort, c'est en vivant chaque instant non pas comme les êtres que nous avons été mais comme les êtres que nous aspirons à devenir que nous trouverons la paix. S'enterrer sous un rocher avec nos cauchemars, nos erreurs passées ne rendra justice à personne et ne réparera en aucun cas nos actes. C'est en vivant et en aspirant à devenir meilleur que ce que nous avons été que nous léguerons à ce monde davantage que nos erreurs. C'est une leçon que tu n'as guère appris esprits. Toi qui as sacrifié les tiens pour des chimères et qui persistes à sacrifier d'autres âmes pour servir tes desseins. Tu aspires à la liberté sans pour autant reconnaitre tes échecs, si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'honneur et de dignité tu aurais accepté ton sort et œuvré à trouver un chemin moins sanglant pour atteindre la paix. Ton état actuel reflète parfaitement ce que tu as été de ton vivant. Une ombre informe, un reflet vide d'un homme, un faux prophète damné. » Répliqua doucement le Qunari, le visage impassible. « Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. En ce jour, ton peuple trouvera le repos. »

-« En entrant dans ce temple vous avez scellé votre sort ! Notre salut réside désormais dans votre mort. Le corps de la sorcière sera nôtre. Désormais vos vies ne sont plus vôtres ! » Cracha l'Elfe damné.

Son visage se déforma en une expression carnassière. Surprit le quatuor recula avec appréhension. Un ricanement guttural inhumain sorti de la bouche de Banal'ras. Le rire sinistre semblait venir d'un autre monde. Un halo verdâtre entoura le corps spectral du vieil Elfe, il leva les bras psalmodiant un sinistre récital. Ses membres s'allongèrent peu à peu. La silhouette fragile du spectre s'effaça peu à peu pour céder la place à une silhouette aussi imposante qu'un dragon. Là où se tenait Banal'ras, résidait désormais un énorme démon de l'orgueil. Plus haute encore qu'un troll, la créature était dotée d'une peau rocailleuse et de membres longs comme des tours. De longues excroissances osseuses soulignaient la longueur de ses bras. Ses mains énormes étaient pourvues de griffes acérées. Deux paires de cornes massives s'entre crassaient sur le sommet de son crâne. Sur le visage cauchemardesque du monstre, huit pupilles en forme de losange étaient braqués en direction des mortels impudents. Oghren senti la tension parcourir chacun de ses membres. Tout allait se jouer en cet instant.

La créature mugit et ouvrit sa gueule béante. Un torrent de flammes verdâtres en sortit et se déversa en direction des aventuriers tel un brasier. Morrigan parvint de justesse à dresser une barrière de protection évitant ainsi à ses camarades de finir calcinés. La chaleur des flammes les mordit cependant de plein fouet. Affolé, le Nain senti ses poils roussir et la sueur perler sur sa peau moite. Juste derrière lui, Zevran s'était agenouillé et leva futilement les bras devant son visage pour se protéger de la luminosité. Le torrent de feu s'éteignit enfin. Morrigan posa un genou à terre. Sa poitrine se souleva et son visage trahit sa fatigue. Bloquer ainsi cette attaque dévastatrice avait probablement drainé ses réserves d'énergie plus que de raison. La sorcière était à bout de souffle, une prochaine attaque de cet acabit leur serait fatale.

Sten prit l'initiative, il fonça vers la bête pourtant bien supérieure en taille. Cette dernière mugit comme amusée par l'audace du Qunari et tenta de le balayer comme un fétu de paille de ses longs bras massifs. Le guerrier se baissa in extremis et se laissa glisser sur le sol dallé. Les griffes du démon se refermèrent juste au-dessus de lui. Le démon rugit et releva le genou tentant de l'écraser comme une blatte. Sten se jeta vers la gauche et esquiva de peu le pied de son adversaire. La patte du démon s'écrasa lourdement, mettant fissurant le sol dallé. D'un geste vif, le Qunari frappa la créature de son épée. Le monstre ne put bloquer le coup. Le métal enchanté frappa son mollet et traça un sillon sanglant dans la chair rocailleuse. Le démon grogna de douleur. Le Qunari en profita pour se relever, il agrippa son épée à deux mains et prit appui sur ses genoux, prêt à frapper.

-« Nehraa Beresaad ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il enfonça sa lame de toute sa force dans le flanc exposé du démon. Cinq pouces de métal s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du démon. Ce dernier mugit et releva la tête. Un cri de douleur inhumain emplit la pièce. La lame du Qunari avait tracé sur le flanc du démon, une plaie béante par lequel coulait du sang noir. L'odeur nauséabonde du sang vicié arracha un rictus écoeuré au Qunari.

-« Katara Bas ! » Cria Sten en enfonçant sa lame plus profondément encore dans le corps du monstre.

Ce dernier mugit une seconde fois. Il leva son bras droit et d'un revers de main frappa le Qunari comme un fouet. Ce dernier fut soulevé comme une poupée de chiffon et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur. Sous le choc il lâcha son épée en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Le démon leva ses griffes, prêt à saigner comme un lapin l'impétueux Qunari. Ce dernier complètement sonné n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un geste.

Oghren rugit et se lança en avant en brandissant sa hache. Alerté par son cri, le démon tourna la tête dans sa direction. Emporté par sa furie le nain frappa de toutes ses forces le monstre. Ce dernier leva de justesse son bras gauche, interceptant le coup. La hache du nain s'enfonça dans l'avant-bras du démon ne lui causant qu'une blessure bénigne. Oghren jura et tenta de dégager son arme de la chair de la créature mais cette dernière le frappa violemment de son bras droit. Le Nain s'effondra violemment en arrière. Sa tête claironna comme une cloche. Il sentit le sang lui monter à la bouche et une douleur lancinante le mordre au niveau de l'abdomen. Le démon fit un pas dans sa direction. Oghren crut sa dernière heure arrivée, quand il entendit Morrigan incanter derrière lui. Il tourna la tête. La magicienne semblait à bout de souffle, son visage délicat était déformé par l'effort. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pointa son bâton en direction du démon. Ce dernier n'y prêta au début pas attention tendant son bras vers le Nain afin d'en finir avec lui. Sous le sortilège de Morrigan, le bras du démon se mit à geler jusqu'à l'os. L'abomination hurla de douleur en relevant son bras. Avec l'énergie du désespoir Oghren agrippa sa hache et frappa devant lui. Le tranchant de la hache heurta avec violence le coude frigorifié du démon. Sous l'impact des fissures naquirent tout au long du bras du démon. La créature affolée tenta de serrer le poing, bien mal lui en prit. Son bras explosa libérant d'innombrables morceaux de glace sur le sol.

Le démon désormais manchot hurla derechef. Zevran en profita pour passer à l'offensive. Il agrippa fermement ses dagues lames vers le bas et courut vers le démon. Il sauta lame en avant en criant. Ses dagues s'enfoncèrent sur le torse du démon. Ce dernier tituba surpris. Fermement accroché à ses lames plantées dans le torse du démon, l'Elfe virevoltait désormais 5 pieds au-dessus du sol. Il raffermit sa prise sur les poignées de ses dagues. Du sang noirâtre coulait sur le torse du monstre. Ce dernier agrippa l'Elfe de sa main restante et l'arracha de son torse. Il souleva Zevran comme une plume. Paniqué, l'Elfe se mit à se débattre comme un diable. Le Nain crut la dernière heure de son compagnon venue lorsqu'il vit apparaitre un glyphe sous les pieds du démon. Ce dernier se figea comme une statue de pierre. Le Nain tourna la tête, Morrigan venait de tracer un glyphe de paralysie sous les pieds du démon. Ce dernier se mit à grogner pour lutter contre le maléfice. Oghren vit la magicienne blêmir. Elle en avait trop fait. Elle tourna de l'œil et s'effondra sur le sol. Oghren jura, sans la magicienne ils étaient désormais à la merci des sortilèges du démon. Le glyphe n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Oghren reporta alors son attention sur le masque radieux représentant un loup rouge.

Il grogna et se releva. Il vit Sten se relever derrière le démon. Le Qunari était également mal en point. Malgré tout il souleva son épée de la main droite et l'enfonça dans l'avant-bras du démon. Ce dernier hurla et lâcha Zevran qui s'effondra sur le sol. Oghren agrippa sa hache et avança péniblement vers le masque mystique. Il entendit le démon bouger derrière lui. Visiblement le glyphe de Morrigan avait cessé de faire effet.

-« Hé saloperie ! » Beugla-t-il.

Le démon blessé pivota vers lui. Oghren leva sa hache.

-« Regarde ce que j'en fais de ta babiole de merde !

-Nooooooooooon ! » Hurla le démon d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

La hache frappa violemment le masque le tranchant en deux. Sous l'impact une lumière rouge illumina toute la salle.

-« Qu'as-tu fait pauvre fou ? » Hurla à nouveau le démon.

Oghren ne répondit pas, il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien pas même son propre corps. Seules les ténèbres l'entouraient désormais.


	9. Chaines brisées

Zevran ouvrit les yeux et se redressa mollement. Il eut la sensation de sortir d'un songe des plus éprouvants. La lumière de l'aube éclairait déjà la chambre. Le Corbeau dégagea les draps et se redressa mollement. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il passa délicatement ses mains sur son visage. En frôlant sa figure , un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ses mains étaient aussi moites que poisseuses. L'Elfe se figea, il senti un liquide chaud recouvrir son visage. Il retira brusquement ses mains comme si ces dernières étaient étrangères à son corps. Ses pupilles délicates s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il n'avait nulle plaie, il ne s'agissait pas de son sang. Il senti la panique s'emparer de son corps, posséder peu à peu son esprit. Il ferma les yeux avant d'expirer et d'inspirer. Une tentative désespérée de reprendre le plein contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Sa poitrine se souleva et se contracta en harmonie. L'air emplit à nouveau ses poumons. Il expira derechef. La sueur perla tout au long de son corps basané. Enfin, il daigna non sans crainte ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Il contempla à nouveau ses mains délicates, il n'y vit ni souillure, ni trace de sang. Avait-il halluciné ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait et encore moins comment il avait atterri dans ce lit. Une respiration le tira de sa torpeur. Il tourna la tête, tous ses sens en alerte. À côté de lui, une jeune Elfe aux cheveux doré s'étendait paisiblement. Elle dormait du sommeil des innocents. L'Assassin dégluti, il voulut avancer sa main, effleurer la peau nue de la jeune femme mais quelque chose l'en dissuada. Un sentiment étrange, tel un pressentiment. Paralysé par la crainte, Zevran, la regarda un long moment, suivant le rythme de sa respiration. Le ventre de la jeune Elfe se souleva doucement. Elle avait l'air si paisible.

-« Rinna ? » Souffla t'il incrédule.

Cela ne se pouvait mais pourtant elle était bien là juste sous ses yeux. La jeune femme était à sa portée, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et l'effleurer. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne, comme si des aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans ses tempes. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur. Il plaqua sa main sur ses tempes. À nouveau ses mains étaient poisseuses, il les dégagea comme si ces dernières étaient en feu. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Ses mains étaient une fois encore couvertes de sang. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Ce qu'il pensait percevoir ne pouvait être rationnel. Il ferma les poings et s'efforça de maitriser sa respiration. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les draps étaient eux aussi couverts de sang. Horrifié, le Corbeau regarda ses mains maculées de sang incapable d'accepter la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Même ses pires cauchemars lui semblaient légers face à la réalité qu'il tentait de fuir en cet instant. Brusquement, il attrapa l'épaule de la jeune femme et la retourna. Les yeux de Rinna ne contemplaient que le néant, des larmes noires avaient coulé tout au long de ses joues délicates. Son visage était blême, dénué de vie. Une plaie fine sanglante, tracée avec une lame, laissait entrapercevoir sa trachée artère.

L'Elfe se redressa et s'extirpa du lit en hurlant. Sous ses yeux gisait désormais le corps fendu de Rinna baignant dans son propre sang. Zevran contempla avec horreur ses mains souillées par le sang de sa défunte compagne. Il avait commis l'impensable, il avait accompli le plus effroyable des crimes. Il approcha ses mains indignes du corps de sa victime. Il souleva le corps sans vie de la jeune Elfe.

-« Cela ne se peut ! Rinna je…Non ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle est morte, je…. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, il senti ses larmes salées couler le long de ses joues. Ce n'était point ainsi que les choses s'étaient déroulées. Il s'en rappelait, il n'avait même pas eu la décence de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Il avait ri d'elle, lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié. Lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré son amour dans une tentative futile de sauver sa vie. Il l'avait accusé de trahison à tort et prit sa vie en vain. Il n'avait ressenti nulle douleur, juste un vide béant qui l'avait consumé. Pourquoi était-ce différent maintenant ? Pourquoi la revoir ainsi engendrait une telle douleur ? Il senti ses larmes couler pourtant de mémoire d'hommes jamais il n'avait versé de larmes. Il reposa délicatement le corps de sa victime et tomba à genoux. Ses poings frappèrent violemment le sol. Il se mit à hurler.

Zevran perdit la notion du temps. Il ne sentit même plus le sol maculé de sang sous ses pieds. Il ne sentit plus le sang de la femme qu'il avait aimé jadis, souiller ses mains. Il aurait préféré ne rien ressentir, comme avant, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait une vie. Que ressentait-il désormais ? Quelle était cette sensation ? Qu'était-il devenu ?

-« Pourquoi pleures-tu petit Corbeau ? Ceci est notre pain quotidien, je pensais naïvement que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps. »

La voix était aussi autoritaire que familière. Zevran senti une main ferme se poser sur son épaule et l'agripper. Il se redressa et dégagea immédiatement la main de son interlocuteur. Il se retourna et le vit enfin. Face à lui se tenait un être qui lui était tout aussi cher que Rinna autrefois. Il était aussi avenant que dans ses souvenirs. Il portait comme toujours une légère tunique de combat idéale pour les affrontements ruraux. Ses cheveux courts et marron mettaient en évidence son front délicat. Ses yeux noisette et profonds creusaient son regard. Une courte barbe délicatement taillée laissait entrapercevoir ses lèvres fines. L'homme portait deux lames courbées attachées derrière son dos.

-« Ta…Taliesin ! » Murmura Zevran avec effroi.

-« Tu m'as manqué petit Corbeau ! » Rétorqua son ancien camarade avec un sourire aussi enjôleur que mystérieux.

Zevran se figea incrédule. Le regard profond de l'humain s'attarda sur le lit où reposait le corps de Rinna. Bien que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion, l'Elfe cru pourtant percevoir dans son regard une étincelle de regret. L'humain reporta son attention sur son camarade, le visage aussi dur que le métal. Ses traits s'adoucirent, il accorda à l'Elfe un petit sourire en coin.

-« Elle me manque aussi tu sais. Notre trio était pour le moins unique. Nous formions un ensemble en parfaite symbiose. J'étais le muscle, elle était le cerveau et toi la subtilité, la cerise sur le gâteau. » Susurra-t-il.

Il avança d'un pas sans prévenir, Zevran frémit et recula d'un pas incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le regard de son ancien amant le transperçait de part en part. Tout ceci était complètement insensé, irréel. Ni Rinna, ni Taliesin ne pouvaient être là. L'humain le dominait totalement et se riait de son trouble. Son visage charmeur ne dissimulait en rien sa malice.

-« Rinna établissait les plans, tu te chargeais de fournir les poissons et de séduire nos proies et c'est à ma lame que revenait la responsabilité d'écarter les gêneurs. Et les nuits…. Oh les nuits nous appartenaient ! T'en souviens-tu Zevran ?

-Je…. Tu ne peux être ici ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar éveillé ! » Répliqua Zevran.

-« T'en souviens-tu petit Corbeau ? » Répéta Taliesin avec autorité.

L'Elfe céda à la panique. L'humain s'avança à nouveau vers lui. Chacun de ses gestes était parfaitement maitrisé et ne laissait transparaitre ni peur, ni doute. Zevran recula pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière lui ne le freine brusquement. Acculé, il ne pouvait plus fuir, il ne pouvait plus lui échapper.

-« Je…Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! » Répliqua-t-il sans grande conviction.

-« Te souviens-tu l'avoir aimé ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aimais tout comme je t'aimais aussi ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! » Répondit Zevran les poings serrés.

-« Vraiment ? » Fit l'Humain visiblement guère convaincu.

Taliesin s'avança jusqu'à ce que quelques pouces seulement séparent leurs visages. Zevran dégluti, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Taliesin sur son visage, il pouvait presque percevoir la chaleur de son cœur. Ce dernier le sonda d'un air inquisiteur, Zevran se raidit. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il était pareil à un novice fébrile face à un maitre de guilde.

-« Tu te mens à toi-même mon cher Zevran. » Siffla l'humain aux yeux impitoyable.

-« Non, je dis la vérité !

-Tu prétends l'avoir aimé uniquement pour nier ce que tu es ! Ce que nous sommes tous. Toi, moi, elle et tous les autres Corbeaux ! Nous ne sommes que des instruments, des outils entre les mains de nos maitres. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris quand je t'ai pris sous mon aile. Nous semons la mort, nous sommes pareils à l'objet du destin. Nos vies n'ont aucune finalité en elles-mêmes. C'est pourquoi nous vivons chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. C'est pourquoi nous profitons à l'excès des plaisirs terrestres. Pour nous sentir vivants car nous savons pertinemment que nul ne nous pleurera lorsque viendra notre trépas. Nous le savons et nous l'acceptons, tel est notre lot. Sa mort n'était pas sans objet Zevran. Elle est morte pour nous enseigner une leçon. Nous sommes sacrifiables, petit Corbeau. Tu n'as pas à pleurer sa mort, pourtant tu cherches à te convaincre que sa mort comptait plus que celle de n'importe lequel de nos frères ou celles de tes victimes.

-Non je t'assure que je l'aimais !

-Comme tu m'aimes moi ? » L'interrompit l'humain sévère.

-« Taliesin… » Commença l'Elfe.

L'humain posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence. Nul sentiment ne se lisait désormais sur le visage de son camarade.

-« Si tu l'aimais réellement pourquoi as-tu ri devant ses suppliques ? Pourquoi t'es-tu gaussé de ses déclarations d'amour ? Pourquoi l'as-tu occis sans rien éprouver à l'époque ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son innocence te soit par la suite confirmée pour que tu te sentes coupable ? Tu cherches à te persuader que tu l'aimais, que tu regrettes amèrement sa mort car cela impliquerait que tu es davantage qu'une arme de mort. Mais c'est bel et bien ce que tu es Zevran. C'est bel et bien ce que tu demeureras. C'est bien pour cela que tu l'as tué sans rien ressentir si ce n'est l'impression d'être aussi vide et creux qu'une fosse béante.

-Non, c'est faux ! » Souffla l'Elfe.

-« Tu t'accroches à l'illusion de l'avoir aimé pour nier que tu n'es qu'une machine à tuer incapable de t'attacher à quelqu'un. Pour nier que tu n'es rien de plus que ce que les maitres de guilde ont fait de toi. Tu es pareil à ton ami le Qunari. Un outil, une arme forgée dans un but précis et jusqu'à présent tu as rempli ce but à la perfection. Tu l'as démontré en pourfendant la douce Rinna mais t'accrocher à l'illusion de l'avoir aimé, te laisse croire qu'il demeure une parcelle d'humanité en ton cœur. Que tu peux aspirer à être davantage qu'un outil et devenir une personne à part entière. Une personne susceptible d'éprouver un sentiment aussi inapproprié que le remords. Bagatelles ! Futilités ! Inepties que tout cela. Je te pensais plus brave et plus futé mon ami.

-Je l'aimais vraiment Taliesin et une partie de moi est morte en même temps qu'elle ! » Siffla l'Elfe.

L'humain éclata de rire puis lui adressa un regard venimeux.

-« Tu recommences ! Vas-tu à présent me répéter pour la énième fois que tu m'aimais également ?

Zevran ne répondit pas. L'humain se caressa délicatement la barbe sans pour autant lâcher son camarade du regard.

-« Tu comptais pourtant m'abandonner moi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Me priver de Rinna n'était pas assez à tes yeux, petit Corbeau ! Tu comptais mourir et me laisser seul. Tu as accepté le contrat portant sur la Garde des ombres car tu espérais secrètement mourir. Ce désir de mort que tu as trainé comme un boulet démontre bel et bien la fragilité de tes sentiments à mon égard. Aussi friable que du pain de mie !

-Cela n'a rien à voir. Je n'étais plus qu'une loque Taliesin ! Je n'avais plus rien à t'offrir. » Riposta Zevran.

-« Tu comptais mourir pour la rejoindre et me laisser seul. Malheureusement même mourir en accomplissant ta mission était trop te demander. Ton échec nous couvre tous de honte, toi, moi, Rinna et l'entièreté des Corbeaux. Tu as souillé notre nom et trouvé un autre moyen de m'abandonner, de me laisser seul !

-Non ! »

-« Qu'espères-tu donc accomplir avec la Garde des Ombres et les monstres de foire qui l'accompagnent ? Vivre ? Mais dans quel but petit imbécile ? Survivre et errer sans objectif n'est pas vivre ! »

Zevran se tut et baissa la tête. Un silence morbide régna un long moment entre les deux amants. Taliesin daigna enfin rompre ce silence oppresseur. Il leva la main et effleura le visage du jeune Elfe. Ce dernier ne rechigna pas à son contact, il ferma les yeux. L'humain ouvrit la main et caressa délicatement la joue de son camarade. Il posa son front contre celui de l'Elfe.

-« Tu ne seras jamais l'un des leur. Reviens-moi ! Reviens avec moi, là où est ta place véritable. Là où a toujours été ta place ! »

L'Elfe croisa son regard et se perdit dans ses yeux un long moment. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche délicate. Son regard son posa sur le corps brisé de la jeune Elfe. Quelque chose changea en lui, comme une flamme. Il contempla à nouveau le visage de son amant. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard comme percevant sa lutte intérieure. Les traits délicats de l'Elfe s'affaissèrent.

-« Non Taliesin, je ne peux plus te suivre sur cette voie ! » Murmura-t-il calmement.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de son camarade et l'écarta de son visage. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, le sondant avec intensité.

-« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas vécu, seulement survécut. C'est pourquoi je ne peux reprendre le chemin que j'ai quitté en laissant les Corbeaux derrière moi. J'aimais réellement Rinna tout comme je t'aimais réellement. J'ignorais ce que cela signifiait à l'époque. Je ne mesurais pas la chance que j'avais, je ne saisissais pas pleinement à quel point ce que nous avions était précieux. Je le comprends désormais mon ami. J'ai perdu une partie de moi avec Rinna, tout comme j'ai perdu une autre partie de moi en te quittant. Elle n'est cependant pas morte en vain, sa mort m'a fait comprendre que je ne pouvais plus suivre cette voie, qu'il me fallait plus. Je ne peux plus prétendre être simplement un assassin au service de maitres véreux qui n'accordent aucune importance à ma vie. À nos vies ! La mort de Rinna m'a libéré. Je ne peux plus être un simple outil, je le comprends désormais. C'est pourquoi je la pleure. »

Taliesin le toisa avec mépris.

-« Tu n'as nulle part où aller Zevran ! Nulle part ou te cacher ! Mets autant de distance entre toi et la vérité que tu le désires, fuit la réalité aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tes efforts sont vains ! Tu ne cesseras jamais de te mentir à toi-même. Prétends donc être tout ce que tu n'es pas : une âme perdue cherchant la rédemption, un ami, un compagnon de route, un frère d'armes. Qu'importent tes actes et tes dires, la vérité subsistera ! Une vérité à laquelle tu n'échapperas jamais ! Tu ne peux changer petit Corbeau ! Tu demeureras à jamais une arme ! » Siffla-t-il.

-« Peut-être. » Admit Zevran avec tristesse.

Il redressa pourtant la tête et lança cette fois avec une conviction qui lui était autrefois étrangère.

-« Mais je ne serais jamais plus l'arme des Corbeaux Taliesin, tout comme je ne serais jamais plus la tienne ! »

Les traits du Corbeau se firent troubles. Zevran écarquilla des yeux, le monde changea autour de lui. Taliesin disparut, Rinna disparut, la chambre disparut. La réalité telle qu'il la percevait naguère se brisa.

* * *

-« Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun ! »

La gorge du Qunari était sèche, la faim le dévorait. Ses membres atrophiés lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. En dépit des vieilles loques usées lui faisant office de revêtements, il pouvait sentir la paille froide et humide sous ses mollets. Assis en tailleur dans sa cage, le guerrier déchu psalmodiait le Qun encore et encore. Une odeur d'urine et d'excrément lui emplit les narines. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, ses sens étaient obscurcis mais les forces qui l'avaient enfermés dans cette cage factice ne pouvaient tromper la plus puissante de ses armes son esprit.

Tout semblait pourtant si réel, la faim qui le tiraillait, l'odeur du fumier et de la putréfaction, les plaintes et messes basses des paysans aux alentours. Ses vêtements miteux couverts de crasses. Même le métal froid de sa cage lui semblait réel. Cette illusion était admirablement bien ficelée, cela il devait l'admettre. Son esprit affuté dès la naissance par la doctrine rigide du Qun ne s'était cependant pas laissé berner par de tels artifices. Il n'était pas réellement à Lothering, il n'était pas réellement dans cette cage nauséabonde. Le colosse se mordit la lèvre de ses dents saillantes. Son sang chaud coula le long de son menton. Ses lèvres fendues se mirent le picoter. Il avait espéré que se focaliser sur la douleur le sortirait de cette torpeur. Il comptait sur la souffrance pour obstruer ses sens pervertis par des forces obscures.

-« Ebasit vash-issra sataa ! » Cracha-t-il avec hargne, le sang à la bouche.

Il cracha une gerbe de sang et agrippa férocement les barreaux de la cage étroite dans laquelle il semblait reposer. Sa volonté devait être plus forte ! Ni la résignation, ni le désespoir, ni la folie ne le consumeraient. Son corps noueux, autrefois puissant et empli de vitalité, protesta. Il grogna à nouveau et contempla l'horizon le regard ardent. Seul un paysage agricole s'étendait à perte de vue. Les passants n'étaient que des ombres. Ils n'existaient pas. Il baissa la tête et serra à nouveau les barreaux de sa cage si fort que ses phalanges grincèrent sous l'effort. Il n'était pas un animal. Personne ne le traiterait ainsi. Il n'offrirait ni distraction, ni satisfaction aux démons qui l'avaient piégé en ces lieux illusoires.

-« Maraas Imekari ! » Siffla une voix aussi douce qu'autoritaire.

Le Qunari redressa la tête et la vit. Elle était aussi radieuse que dans ses souvenirs. La Tamassran aussi farouche que gracieuse le regardait le visage indéchiffrable. Dotée d'une beauté froide, presque glaciale mais voluptueuse, la Qunari le toisa de ses yeux ardents. Son teint gris métallique, son visage fin et délicat, ses lèvres fines dissimulant des dents affutées d'une blancheur éclatante. Son expression autoritaire presque féline, sa paire de cornes courbées de 10 pouces ornant le sommet de son crâne, sa longue chevelure cendrée dissimulant l'origine des cornes avant de tomber en cascade derrière son dos. Tout y était. Elle était en tout point semblable à ses souvenirs. Le guerrier la contempla des pieds à la tête. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Pourquoi elle entre toute autre ?

La Tamassran mit un genou à terre et s'inclina pour pouvoir contempler son compatriote assis dans les yeux. Elle portait comme dans ses souvenirs de fines épaulettes en cuir, unies à un léger tissu pourpre qui valorisaient ses épaules. Un fin tissu blanc couvrait son buste. Un pagne surmonté par un anneau doré soulignait la suavité de ses hanches, tandis qu'un fin tissu rouge descendant jusqu'à ses genoux épousait les muscles de ses jambes. Elle posa délicatement sa main gauche sur son genou et effleura délicatement les barreaux métalliques de la main droite en descendant.

-« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses tomber si bas ! » Souffla-t-elle, le visage impassible.

-« Basra Vashedan ! Tu n'es pas elle, créature ! N'escompte pas que je prenne part à cette sinistre farce ! » Cracha le Qunari avec mépris.

-« Une farce ! » Siffla la Qunari. Ses yeux s'emplirent de mépris. « Une farce certes ! Aussi illusoire et déplacé que ton honneur. Ne pourrais pas, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de ce que tu fus jadis, de ce que tu représentais autrefois à nos yeux, conserver une infime parcelle de dignité ? »

Sans prévenir le colosse la saisit à la gorge. Ses doigts puissants se refermèrent sur la gorge délicate de l'énigmatique créature. Il l'agrippa et la rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que seuls les barreaux de métal séparent leurs visages. Totalement indifférente à son étreindre, la Tamassran se contenta de sourire.

-« Voilà donc la bête derrière le guerrier ! Voici donc ta véritable nature ! Le fauve impitoyable baignant dans le sang des faibles et dissimulant ses instincts primaires derrière un triste simulacre de convictions et de serments brisés. Ma nuque cédera-t-elle aussi facilement que celles des enfants dont tu as pris la vie ? Me réserves-tu le même sort qu'à tes sauveurs, fils déchu de l'Antaam ? ».

La voix de la Tamassran chantait. Ses traits délicats ne laissaient paraître nul signe de peur ou de douleur. Le Qunari senti toutefois, le regard perçant de la créature le traverser de part en part. Son regard enflammé lisait en lui, le jugeait, le condamnait. Il mettait en lumière sa propre honte, jouait avec ses remords, mettait à nu ses péchés. Le guerrier raffermit sa prise.

-« D'autres que toi ont tenté de me cracher mes fautes au visage en vain ! Je suis las de devoir me justifier devant des êtres vils et corrompus. Je ne me laisserai pas plus définir par mes échecs que par mes regrets. Tu perds ton temps créature ! Voilà bien longtemps que les fantômes du passé n'ont plus d'emprise sur mon être ! » Riposta-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame.

Il la lâcha et la repoussa brutalement. La Tamassran bascula en arrière et s'écoula dos au sol. Guère choquée, elle prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa. Ses traits délicats se déformèrent en un rictus moqueur.

-« Les fantômes du passé ? Te crois-tu donc absous de tes actes indignes ?

-Tu n'es rien ! Juste une duperie probablement née d'une magie incontrôlable. Nulles paroles empoissonnées sortant de ta bouche ne peuvent m'atteindre ! » Rétorqua le Qunari.

-« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en se penchant en avant. Elle passa sa main à travers les barreaux et les posa sur le torse du guerrier, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

-« Ton cœur ne bat plus ! Ton esprit est irrémédiablement brisé. Je t'avais mis en garde. Nommer une chose par son nom revient à connaitre sa place au sein du monde, mais nommer une chose de façon erronée revient à la rendre aveugle à sa véritable nature. La pitié est ce qui sépare le guerrier de la bête, le soldat de l'assassin. Prendre une vie n'est jamais sans conséquence. La vie est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse offrir. Malheureusement nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Tu as fait couler le sang de centaines d'êtres mais tu as oublié que la plus grande force n'est pas de prendre une vie mais d'en sauver une. De l'élever. Éprouver de la compassion, de la pitié pour une âme perdue n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. C'est une vertu. Une vertu que tu as oubliée. Tu t'es perdu, tu t'es renié ! Ce n'est pas cette famille que tu as pourfendue, c'est bel et bien ton honneur que tu as enterré six pieds sous terre. Sans honneur, nous ne sommes pas ce que nous sommes ! Nous ne sommes pas entiers !

-Je suis à nouveau entier ! » Répliqua le Qunari.

-« Où est donc ta lame ? Ou as-tu donc abandonné ton âme ?

-Aux côtés de mon corps dans le monde réel et non pas dans ce cauchemar grotesque ! Tes petits tours me fatiguent esprit !

-Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? » L'interrompit brusquement la Tamassran.

-« Je suis…

Le Qunari s'arrêta avec horreur. Il dévisagea le visage impassible de la Tamassran. Cette dernière lui caressa la joue. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux ardents de sa compagne.

-« Dis-moi quel est ton nom !

-Parsharaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » S'emporta le Qunari.

-« Dis-moi quel est ton nom ! » Répéta la Tamassran avec autorité.

Le guerrier écarta violemment sa main. Il recula et se heurta aux barreaux de la cage derrière lui. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ses mots. Son esprit s'obscurcit. Rien ne lui vint. La force qui le retenait en ces lieux jouait avec sa raison. Elle s'immisçait dans sa mémoire, dans son esprit. Son nom, son propre nom. Il était incapable de s'en remémorer.

-« Que m'as-tu fait ? Sors de ma tête ! » Cria le guerrier, les traits dévorés par la colère et l'indignation.

-« Tu ne peux t'en souvenir, ce n'est guère étonnant. Tu n'es plus un Beresaad, juste une ombre de ce que tu as été.

-Sors de mon esprit ! » Vociféra le Qunari.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut blâmer, tu le sais parfaitement. Nommer une chose par son nom revient à connaitre sa place au sein du monde, mais nommer une chose de façon erronée revient à la rendre aveugle à sa véritable nature. Tu n'es plus entier, tu n'as pas retrouvé ce qui faisait de toi un fils de l'Antaam. Tu es semblable à un Bas désormais. Tu as perdu ton âme, tu erres hors de la voie du Qun, tu n'es plus un Qunari ! Tu es un revenant errant sur une terre désolée, incapable de réaliser que tu es déjà mort. Tu n'as jamais quitté la cage dans laquelle tu t'es toi-même enfermé ! »

Le guerrier déchu frappa violemment les barreaux de sa cage en criant. La Tamassran éclata de rire, savourant son triomphe. Elle se délectait de son désarroi. Le colosse redressa la tête et la contempla haineux. Même son nom lui avait été arraché, un sort pire que la mort pour un Qunari. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de se concentrer en vain. Il chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire mais aucun nom ne lui vint. Il se rappelait pourtant du jour, où elle lui avait remis sa lame. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement du jour où il avait obtenu son rang. Son nom entrait en corrélation avec son rang. Il désignait le rôle qu'il devait jouer au sein du Qun, c'était une part intégrante de son identité, de son être. Il était en grand partie défini par ce nom, il devait s'en montrer digne à chaque instant de sa vie. À chaque battement de cœur.

-« Est-ce donc pour cela que tes frères sont morts ? Pour que tu puisses errer sur une voie qui n'est pas la nôtre ? Auprès de Bas qui n'assument pas leur place en ce monde ? » Fit la Tamassran d'une voix douce. « Te rappelles-tu seulement leurs noms ?

-Mes frères… » Souffla le Qunari, l'air perdu.

-«Nés tout comme toi au sein du Qun, élevés dans la certitude et forgés pour servir un but précis. L'Arishak voyait en vous les yeux du Qun, il vous a confié la responsabilité de découvrir ce qu'était l'Enclin. Quelle réponse lui donneras-tu ? Daigneras-tu seulement lui en donner une ?

-Je n'ai pas cette réponse. » Admit-il.

-« Bien sûr que non Venak Hol ! Comment aurais tu pus l'obtenir après avoir renié ton être et gambader avec des Kabethari aussi aveugles qu'un nouveau-né ? Tes frères sont morts en servant le Qun. Peut-être ont il échoués dans leurs tâches mais contrairement à toi, ils ont accompli leur devoir. Leur essence est nôtre ! Ta fuite couvre leur mémoire de honte ! »

Le Qunari ferma les yeux un long moment. La Tamassran se tût, attendant probablement une réaction de sa part.

-« Non ! » Dit-il enfin en rompant le silence.

-« Non ? » Répéta la Qunari en plissant des yeux. Le ton du guerrier piégé dans sa cage avait changé.

-« L'existence est un choix.

Il n'y a pas de chaos dans le monde, mais de la complexité.

De la connaissance de la complexité naît la sagesse.

De la connaissance du monde découle la connaissance de soi.

La maitrise de soi est la maitrise du monde. La perte de soi est la source de la souffrance.

Souffrir est un choix et nous pouvons le refuser.

Nous détenons le pouvoir de créer le monde comme de le détruire. »

La Tamassran siffla bruyamment pour manifester son irritation. Elle brandit les bras et attrapa les tempes du Qunari. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Cette dernière attira le Qunari aussi près d'elle que les barreaux de la cage le lui permettaient.

-« Tu récites les mots machinalement mais tu n'en comprends pas le sens ! » Cracha-t-elle.

-« Au contraire créature, c'est bel et bien toi qui n'en comprends pas le sens.

-La raison te quitte !

-Bien au contraire ma vision n'est plus obstruée. La certitude ne peut être acquise qu'en surmontant le doute. Le doute est nécessaire pour consolider la foi. Tu pensais me briser, me déstabiliser mais tu n'as fait que me rapprocher de l'équilibre. Ceci est une épreuve, je le comprends désormais. » Répliqua le Qunari avec assurance.

La Tamassran le regarda intensément, le sondant. Il soutint son regard sans frémir et reprit :

-« Je n'ai oublié ni mes frères, ni mon devoir envers le Qun et l'Arishak. C'est en leurs noms que je poursuis la lutte.

-Folie !

-La folie aurait été de renoncer. C'est en mourant que j'aurais trahi leur mémoire. Mon honneur est peut-être souillé mais comme tu me l'as rappelé le leur est intact. Ils sont morts pour le Qun, je leur dois une victoire. Si je meurs en vain, leurs morts perdront toute signification. Car je suis désormais le seul à pouvoir mener à bien leurs missions. Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'assurer que leurs trépas ne s'accompagnent pas d'un échec. Je suis désormais le seul à pouvoir apporter la réponse que l'Arishak nous a réclamé. J'ai suivi la Garde des Ombres car son but rejoint le mien. En m'assurant qu'elle mette un terme à l'Enclin, je m'assure que les miens n'aient pas à gérer cette menace dans un avenir proche. Avec la chute de l'Enclin, je pourrais donner à l'Arishak la réponse qu'il convoitait et m'assurer que mes frères ne se soient pas sacrifiés en vain. Mon honneur importe peu, seul le leur et celui des Qunaris compte. Je ne me bats pas uniquement pour atteindre l'expiation. Chaque jour je lève mon épée en leurs noms ! »

La Tamassran le lâcha, recula et le contempla inquiète. Le Qunari saisit les barreaux de sa cage, le visage fier et dur.

-« Je suis les yeux de l'Antaam !

-Cesse donc ! » Maugréa la Tamassran.

-« Je suis le poing du Qun !

-Maudit soit tu ! » Cracha-t-elle.

-« Je suis Sten des Beresaad ! » Rugit le Qunari.

Les traits de la Tamassran se firent troubles. Sten écarquilla des yeux, le monde changea autour de lui. La Tamassran disparut, la cage disparut, le paysage agricole disparut. La réalité telle qu'il la percevait naguère se brisa.

* * *

-« Debout espèce d'ivrogne ! »

Oghren grogna et se releva en maugréant. Sa tête lui sembla si lourde qu'il Il eut l'horrible impression qu'un forgeron dément avait ôté sa tête de ses épaules pour y substituer une enclume. Il gémit et tenta de prendre appui sur ses bras mais ces derniers flageolèrent. Il retomba face contre sol, guère motivé à l'idée de se redresser. Il avait encore trop forcé sur l'alcool de toute évidence et sa pauvre petite caboche joufflue lui en faisait payer le prix fort.

« Maudites soient les gueules de bois ! » Maugréa-t-il.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il endurer ce triste contrecoup après chaque beuverie ? Pourquoi cette douleur amère entravait elle sans cesse le délice unique de se noyer dans les plus fins nectars ? Bien cruel devait être le dieu ayant décidé de condamner les mortels à endurer de si pénibles réveils. Cette divinité ! Que disait-il ? Cette entité démoniaque devait certainement jalouser honteusement les plaisirs terrestres ! Aussi dans un sursaut de cruauté avait-elle décidé d'accabler le plaisir élémentaire de se souler d'une douloureuse contrepartie. Il était impensable qu'aucun Haut ou prétendu savant ne se soit penché sur la question. Au diable les exploits ! Les chefs d'œuvres ! Les poudres explosives ! Les combustibles et comburants ! Les armes et armures sans nulle autre pareil ! Au diable les Engeances ! La gueule de bois était le véritable enjeu, l'inéluctable ennemi à abattre. Nul doute que le héros qui parviendrait un jour à supprimer définitivement les gueules de bois entrerait au Panthéon des plus prestigieux enfants de la Pierre que cette terre ait portés. Un alcool qui n'engendrait nulle gueule de bois, voilà qui serait révolutionnaire ! Mais pourquoi donc personne n'y avait-il jamais pensé avant lui ? Oghren regretta presque amèrement d'avoir suivi la voie du guerrier, s'il s'était davantage investi dans l'œnologie peut-être aurait-il dès lors déjà mis au point ce fabuleux breuvage. Avec si exceptionnelle trouvaille, la gloire aurait rejaillit sur son nom et celui de sa maison. Il n'aurait pas été la risée d'Orzammar, Branka ne l'aurait certainement pas quitté, ses parents auraient été fiers de lui et jamais personne n'aurait osé lui manquer de respect.

Une douleur lancinante le sorti de ses réflexions. Quelque chose l'avait violemment heurté sur le côté. Le Nain bascula sur le dos en criant. Sa vue était trouble, il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette humanoïde informe. Fichue boisson ! Il battit des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vision se fasse plus nette.

-« Je t'ai dit de te relever sac à vin ! Rah bordel qu'est-ce que tu pues ! »

La voix aussi brutale que sévère était étrangement familière. Oghren plissa les yeux. Sa tête continuait à claironner et il avait désormais tout aussi mal aux cotes. Une chose était sûre, son interlocuteur était une sombre brute. Sa vue se fit enfin plus claire lui permettant de sonder en détail l'emmerdeur qui l'importunait alors qu'il peinait déjà à dessaouler. Un Nain imposant le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il était doté d'une barbe noire massive séparée en son milieu par une raie. Deux longues nattes lui tombaient sur la poitrine, nouées par deux rubans ornés de gemmes rouges. Ses sourcils massifs étaient si broussailleux qu'ils dissimulaient presque ses pupilles noires et ses oreilles presque aussi grandes que celles d'un cochard. Le Nain était affublé d'une large cotte de mailles d'entrainement.

-« Oh merde non ! Pas toi ! » Gémit Oghren en reconnaissant son violent instructeur.

En guise de réponse ce dernier l'empoigna par la gorge des deux mains. Surpris, le Nain roux se débattit mais son maitre d'armes était doté d'une poigne de fer. Il souleva son ancien élève comme une feuille en dépit du surpoids du Nain roux. Oghren dégluti et tenta de dégager les doigts d'acier enserrés autour de sa gorge. Le maitre d'armes le rapprocha brusquement jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se frôlent. Oghren contempla avec effroi le regard d'ébène de son instructeur. Ce dernier bouillonnait de colère. Sa bouche se déforma en un hideux rictus.

-« Même mes pires craintes étaient dérisoires au regard de l'épave que tu es devenu ! » Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Le Nain velu sentit les postillons du vieux Nain se fracasser sur sa barbe et ses pommettes. Sans prévenir le vétéran le projeta violemment en arrière. Oghren heurta violemment le mur derrière lui. Il glissa et s'effondra dos contre le mur.

-« Ton père m'avait fait jurer sur son lit de mort de faire de toi un grand guerrier ! Il va sans dire que tu es non seulement mon plus grand échec mais également ma plus grande déception ! » Grogna le vieux nain.

-« Je suis un grand guerrier ! L'un des meilleurs combattants qu'Orzammar ait connus ! » Répliqua Oghren toujours sonné.

-« Toi un guerrier ? L'hydromel aurait également noyé ta cervelle en plus de ta dignité ? Tu n'es qu'un infâme soiffard ! Ton honneur est aussi inexistant que ton hygiène ! Quels combats as tu mené si ce n'est des querelles de bars ? Quelles causes défends tu ? A quel avenir prétends-tu aspirer ? Tu n'as ni maison, ni héritier, ni femme, ni richesse ! Tu n'as rien accompli ! La prestigieuse maison Kondrat s'éteindra avec toi. Quel souvenir laissera donc la famille dont tu as déshonoré le nom, si ce n'est la honte d'avoir engendré la risée des guerriers ?

-J'ai déjà reconnu mes erreurs ! Combien de fois devrais-je le reconnaitre bordel de merde ? Je sais que j'ai été un mari à chier et un piètre guerrier ! Je sais que mes parents crèveraient de honte !

-Reconnaitre à quel point tu es tombé bas ne rend pas ta chute moins honteuse Oghren ! » L'interrompit le vieux Nain en le toisant avec mépris.

Oghren se redressa, sa tête lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Il chercha sa fidèle hache en levant le bras derrière son dos mais sa grosse main ne saisit que le vide. Son visage se crispa sous la surprise. Le vieux maitre émit un ricanement sonore. Oghren sursauta, le rire de son professeur était semblable aux grognements d'un sanglier adulte.

-« Tu n'as plus le droit de porter les armes petit surfacien ? L'aurais tu oublié également ?

-Je…

-Tu l'as tué Oghren. Le fils de la maison Meino. Tu l'as défié dans un combat au premier sang car tu ne supportais plus l'idée que quiconque évoque l'idée que ta douce Branka était surement morte. Des paroles pourtant prophétiques. La chienne dénuée de compassion que tu as trouvée près du tombeau de Caridin n'était plus la Naine que tu as connue. Juste une folle dévorée par son obsession. En fin de compte, elle était tout aussi pitoyable que toi. Vous faites bien la paire tout compte fait.

-Insulte-moi autant que tu veux vieillard mais je t'interdis de cracher sur ta mémoire ! » S'emporta Oghren.

-« Sinon quoi ? » Riposta le vieux Nain guère intimidé. « Tu comptes me terrasser moi aussi ? Un combat au premier sang Oghren ! Une juste réparation pour l'offense que ce jeune sot t'avait infligée. Mais même respecter les termes d'un combat honorable était visiblement trop te demander. Il a fallu que tu le tues et prive ainsi la maison Meino de son héritier. Déshonorer ta propre maison n'était visiblement pas suffisant. Il fallait que d'autres paient pour tes frasques ! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus à blâmer ? La boisson ? T'es-tu tellement soulé que tu en as oublié les termes du combat ? Ton incapacité notoire à tempérer ta colère en dépit de l'entrainement que je t'ai fait suivre ? Ou serais ce la honte et la fureur qui ont guidé ton bras ? Les mots de ton adversaire sonnaient-ils trop juste à tes oreilles ? »

Oghren ne répondit pas, il senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le vieux maitre d'armes s'empara d'une carafe reposant sur une table à sa droite et la balança sur son élève. Ce dernier se pencha et esquiva de justesse. La récipient percuta le mur derrière lui et explosa en multiples morceaux. Oghren tourna la tête observant le contenu de la carafe s'écouler sur le sol avant de reporter son attention sur le vieux Nain.

-« Je t'ai posé une question, petit merdeux ! Les mots de ton adversaire sonnaient-ils trop juste à tes oreilles ? Réponds-moi sac à fientes ! » Ordonna le vieux Nain.

-« Oui ! » Reconnu Oghren. Le mot sorti instinctivement de sa bouche. Il se surprit lui-même. Le Nain à la barbe noire le dévisagea comme surpris par sa réponse.

-« Tu l'admets ?

-Ouais, maintenant qu'elle est morte je l'admets. La femme que j'aimais est morte lorsqu'elle s'est enfoncée dans les tréfonds avec toute notre maisonnée. Mais j'étais trop con et désespéré pour l'admettre. »

Le maitre d'armes ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fixer le Nain velu. Ce dernier serra les poings et redressa la tête.

-« C'est fini désormais ! J'en ai fini de m'apitoyer sur ce que j'aurais dû être. Tout comme j'en ai fini de laisser qui que ce soit me traiter comme une sous-merde ! » Beugla Oghren avec fureur.

-« Vraiment ? Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Pour commencer ? Je vais t'éclater la gueule vieux débris ! » Cria Oghren en adoptant une posture de combat.

Sans prévenir il fonça en hurlant en direction de son maitre d'armes avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. Ce dernier répondit à son défi et fonça également à sa rencontre en hurlant. Les deux Nains entrèrent en collision dans un bruit sourd. Les meubles de la pièce tremblèrent sous l'onde de choc. Le vieux maitre d'armes tenta d'écraser son poing sur le visage d'Oghren mais ce dernier bloqua le coup. Oghren riposta à son tour mais le vétéran lui attrapa la main. Les deux nains raffermirent leurs prises en se grognant mutuellement au visage. Tous deux étaient déterminés à ne céder aucun avantage. Le maitre d'armes bascula la tête en arrière et lui flanqua un énorme coup de boule en plein visage. Le Nain aux cheveux roux jura en crachant une gerbe de sang, il fixa le vieux briscard d'un air mauvais et répliqua en lui balançant un coup de boule encore plus violent. Son front percuta le visage de son opposant juste au-dessus du nez. Le vieux Nain ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

-« Ca picote hein ? » Railla Oghren.

En guise de réponse, le Nain à la barbe noire tenta de le frapper de son poing droit mais son adversaire esquiva. Oghren le frappa violemment au ventre de son genou. Sous l'impact, le vétéran grogna en se pliant en deux. Oghren en profita. Il l'agrippa de ses mains et le souleva du sol de toutes ses forces.

-Bordel ! Il pèse son poids ce con ! Grimaça Oghren, le visage déformé par l'effort.

Son adversaire se débattit violemment en frappant le dos d'Oghren de ses poings. Ce dernier balança son adversaire de toutes ses forces en criant. Le maitre d'armes alla percuter violemment une armoire quelques mètres plus loin.

-« Et bien c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? » Brailla Oghren.

Le maitre d'armes se redressa et agrippa le siège le plus proche. Il le souleva et le balança sur le Nain roux. Ce dernier repoussa le siège en brandissant les mains devant lui. Le maitre d'armes en profita pour lui rentrer dedans. Il fonça tel un rhinocéros et percuta Oghren en plein poitrine. Le souffle coupé, le Nain velu recula d'un bon mètre. Le vieux Nain s'apprêta à lui foncer dessus derechef mais au dernier moment, Oghren fit un pas de côté et lui faucha les jambes le vieux s'écroula en grognant. Oghren en profita pour sauter sur son adversaire affalé l'écrasant de tout son poids. Ecrasé sous le poids de son élève, le maitre d'armes était désormais incapable de se relever. Oghren se redressa et agrippa la tête de son ancien mentor. Il lui fit violemment percuter le sol, puis il lui redressa la tête et lui refit percuter le sol. Oghren persévérait cognant la tête du vieux Nain de toutes ses forces, tandis que la tête du maitre commençait à former une bouille informe. Subitement Oghren stoppa net et retourna son adversaire, le poing brandi.

-« Désormais je ne laisserais plus personne me traiter d'épave ! » Rugit-il.

Les traits du vieux nain se firent troubles. Oghren écarquilla des yeux, le monde changea autour de lui. Le maitre d'armes disparut, la pièce et les meubles disparurent. La réalité telle qu'il la percevait naguère se brisa.


	10. Les Damnés

-« Banal'ras ! »

La voix sépulcrale était à peine perceptible. Le vieil Elfe, la perçu comme un murmure. Ses paupières fatiguées s'entrouvrirent. Quelque chose avait changé en son être. Condamné des siècles durant à une existence misérable, son esprit n'avait fait qu'un avec ceux de ses frères. Il avait cessé de mener une existence propre. Sa conscience avait peu à peu évolué pour former un esprit ruche. Une expérience si déstabilisante que tout ce qui composait son ancienne existence semblait n'avoir été qu'un long rêve éveillé. Pourtant en cet instant précis, un indescriptible sentiment de solitude le consumait. Les voix de ses frères ne résonnaient plus, il se sentait incomplet. L'esprit ruche qu'ils formaient s'était éteint. Les uniques pensées qu'il percevait étaient les siennes. L'unique point de vue guidant sa conscience était le sien. Il était comme vidé de l'intérieur.

-« Banal'ras ! Nous ne sommes plus unis ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'Elfe damné décela crainte et incompréhension dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Il redressa la tête et les vit enfin. Devant lui se tenaient deux Elfes, dont les traits étaient également marqués par une longue et douloureuse errance. Les deux Elfes étaient semblables en bien des points. Ils portaient tous deux une toge cérémoniale propre aux prêtres des Oubliés. Tout comme Banal'ras, les vieux Elfes étaient chauves et dotés de tatouages formant une lune ornaient sur chacune des joues.

-« Mes frères ? » Lâcha l'Elfe damné le visage marqué par l'incompréhension. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine. Sa voix était si faible qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir murmuré les mots. Il leva ses mains devant son visage. Ses longs bras fébriles, ses mains calleuses, ses doigts noueux. Il pouvait les sentir, il ressentait tout.

-« Nous sommes désunis, nous ne formons plus un seul être. Comment cela est-il possible ? » Répéta-t-il.

-« Le Nain… » Commença son frère à sa gauche. « Il a détruit le masque ! » Paniqua-t-il.

-« Le masque nous retenait prisonniers entre deux plans d'existence. Nous aurions dû disparaitre. Est-ce l'Immatériel ? Sommes-nous libérés ? Je ne ressens pourtant nulle quiétude ! » Vociféra son autre frère à gauche en paniquant.

Banal'ras se caressa le visage. Le contact de sa peau lui semblait presque étranger. Après des siècles d'errance entre la vie et la mort, il goutait à nouveau aux sensations terrestres. Il était de chair et de sang. Son corps et celui de ses frères avaient pourtant été consumés lors du rituel. Leurs Dieux les avaient trompés, le masque les avait consumés. Il avait brûlé leurs chairs et déchiré leurs esprits. Les firmaments qui composaient leurs êtres s'étaient réorganisés à la recherche d'un semblant d'unité. Leurs consciences n'avaient plus fait qu'une. Banal'ras demeurait dominant, sa volonté était plus forte, sa détermination plus tranchante. Il avait cependant cessé de penser par lui-même. Les pensées de ses frères se mêlaient aux siennes si étroitement qu'il n'était plus capable d'en percevoir l'origine. Au fil des siècles, leur individualité s'éteignit peu à peu.

Le vieil Elfe haleta et emplit ses poumons d'air. Il regarda autour de lui. Seul un paysage désolé s'offrit à son regard. Le monde autour d'eux était brumeux et glacé. Rien n'égayait le triste monde dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Ils étaient seuls dans une infinie étendue brumeuse. Cela ne pouvait être l'Immatériel. Le prêtre sentit son ventre se nouer. Ses frères étaient tout aussi désorientés que lui.

-« Bellanaris et Harillen ! » Cria-t-il. « C'est ainsi que vous vous nommiez mes frères ! Je m'en souviens. »

Comme un seul être, ses frères tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils écarquillèrent, la surprise se lisait sur leurs traits tourmentés. Banal'ras les dévisagea sans comprendre leurs réactions.

-« Banal'ras…C'est impossible ! » Fit Harillen d'une voix blanche.

Ils regardaient tous les deux derrière lui. Instinctivement, Banal'ras se retourna. Enfin, il l'aperçut. La sorcière qu'ils avaient attirée dans le temple. La clé de leur délivrance, l'unique être tombé dans leurs filets capables de manier et faire sien le pouvoir du masque. La femme d'une beauté sombre et irrésistible flottait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Un halo lumineux rouge comme le sang recouvrait l'intégralité de son corps voluptueux. Elle ne semblait plus humaine, la jeune femme dégageait désormais une aura aussi surnaturelle que sinistre. Elle leur apparaissait désormais comme une manifestation divine. Le trio Elfique contempla la fille de Flemeth comme absorbé. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la magicienne qui semblait transcender l'existence telle qu'ils la concevaient. La femme aux cheveux de jais baissa les yeux vers eux. Seule l'indifférence se lisait sur son visage serein comme si les Elfes à ses pieds ne méritaient guère plus de considération que des vers informes. Ses pupilles avaient viré au rouge. Le halo lumineux qui recouvrait son corps gronda. Les vieux Elfes reculèrent apeurés malgré eux, tout en étant incapable de détourner les yeux.

-« Qu'as-tu fait femme ? Quel est cet endroit ?! » Beugla Banal'ras sortant de sa torpeur.

Les yeux de feu de la sorcière se braquèrent sur lui. Il frissonna, il eut l'impression d'être pareil à une brebis face à un loup affamé. En guise de réponse, la magicienne se contenta de sourire. Un sourire malicieux et moqueur. Les dents du vieil Elfe grincèrent. Tout son corps se tendit comme une corde. Il leva la main et incanta dans une langue oubliée. Un torrent de flammes jaillit de ses doigts et frappa la sorcière. Cette dernière n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se défendre. Les flammes léchèrent le halo rougeâtre entourant le corps de la jeune femme sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Le vieil Elfe n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il recula de deux pas, apeuré par cette démonstration de puissance. Derrière lui, Bellanaris et Harillen incantèrent à leur tour, fermement décidés à pourfendre leur ennemie. Morrigan se contenta de hocher la tête. Banal'ras contempla avec horreur ses frères se figer sur place. Une aura rouge les entoura tous deux. Leurs visages se figèrent déformés par l'effroi. Ils semblaient tous deux incapables de se mouvoir.

Banal'ras proféra une malédiction à l'égard de la sorcière des terres sauvages et se prépara à déverser sur elle un autre sortilège. Il constata avec horreur qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son corps irradiait. Une aura rouge parcourut chacun de ses membres. Il était incapable de se mouvoir d'un iota. Il n'était même plus capable de formuler le moindre son. Prisonnier de son corps, une terreur sans nom le dévora.

-« Vous aviez raison ! Il semble bel et bien que j'étais destiné à manier ce pouvoir. Cet ivrogne répugnant a beau avoir fendu le masque de sa hache, je sens sa puissance se répandre par tous les pores de ma peau. La magie coule dans mes veines, je me sens…étrangement euphorique. Est-ce donc ce que ressentent les utilisateurs de la magie du sang ? Non, c'est incomparable ! Le pouvoir du sang est dérisoire face à cette magie. Elle est plus ancienne, plus obscure encore. Je la sens au plus profond de mon être ! »

Elle descendit lentement jusqu'à ce que ses pieds frôlent à nouveau le sol. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et inspira. Ses épaules tremblèrent, elle leva délicatement son bras vers les cieux. Le monde environnant sembla répondre à son appel. La brume autour d'eux se déforma et se reforma. Banal'ras la contempla sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à accomplir. Le monde changea autour d'eux. Le vieil Elfe senti le Voile se distorde, le pouvoir qui se dégageait de la jeune femme était familier. Une sensation unique titilla ses pensées. Il perçut la magie comme si cette dernière lui mordillait la peau. Il avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment, lorsque lui et ses frères avaient accompli le rituel qui les avait condamnés. La brume s'effaça peu à peu, pour céder la place à un paysage plus familier.

-« Il serait tellement tentant de s'abandonner à cette magie. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé si intense sensation ! Je pourrais presque m'y perdre ! » Souffla la sorcière d'une voix extatique.

Banal'ras impuissant ne pouvait désormais plus que la contempler avec effroi. La sorcière ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle inspira, arqua les épaules et rouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient pareilles à un brasier. Le vieil Elfe eut l'impression d'entendre le Voile gémir. Brusquement, la force qui le retenait lui et ses frères s'estompa. Ils tombèrent à genoux. Le vieillard se redressa péniblement. Il reconnut son nouvel environnement.

-« Le temple ? Tu nous as ramenés au sein du temple ? » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Non. » Se contenta de répondre la magicienne d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

-« Ou sommes-nous alors ? Que manigances-tu femmes ? » Vociféra Harillen en aidant Bellanaris à se relever.

-« Au sein de l'Immatériel ou du moins dans ses tréfonds les plus reculés. Une place oubliée où même les démons les plus vils n'oseraient se rendre. Un lieu de tourments dont la seule mention plongerait dans la torpeur les Inquisiteurs tévintides eux-mêmes !

-Cesse de parler par énigmes femme ! Ce lieu…

-Est un nexus ! » L'interrompit la femme aux cheveux de jais. « Là où atterrissent inéluctablement tous ceux assez fous pour avoir cru faire leur la puissance du masque. »

-« Quoi ? » Hoqueta le vieil Elfe.

-« Ignorants que vous êtes ! Même après des siècles d'errance vous n'avez jamais réellement compris ce à quoi vous vous êtes exposés. Le masque a toujours été un piège et non une arme. Sa puissance n'a jamais été destiné à être employé pour atteindre l'immatériel. Il fut conçu à l'image des Oubliés, tout comme eux il ne réclame que le sang en offrande. Il se nourrit de la mort, du conflit, de la souffrance et de la peine. Les abominations que vous avez choisi de vénérer comptaient sur vos ambitions et votre désir de transcender le monde terrestre. Ils espéraient que des siècles durant vous alimenteriez son pouvoir par le sang et le sacrifice. Mais vous avez détourné le masque de sa fonction véritable. Vous l'avez utilisé comme une porte et une clé. Vous avez voulu le plier à votre contrôle pour accéder à l'Immatériel. Voilà, pourquoi il vous a rejeté et consumé.

-Comment peux-tu en savoir autant sur le masque ? Nous avons consacré notre vie à vénérer les Oubliés pourtant tu sembles en savoir davantage que nous.

-Sa véritable nature m'a été révélée lorsque cet idiot de Nain a brisé le masque. Nous avons tous été arraché au monde terrestre et plongé au fin fond de l'Immatériel. Dans cette antichambre et différents plans d'existence. Les forces à l'origine du masque comptaient nous consumer, se nourrir de nos tourments une dernière fois. Toutefois cette magie m'a reconnu comme étant semblables à vos Dieux. Vos propos étaient vrais. Ma chère mère m'a une fois encore maintenue dans l'ignorance. Flemeth est lié aux dieux elfiques. Si j'en ignore les tenants et aboutissants et ce que ce lien implique, j'en déduis que ma filiation m'accorde certains privilèges. Les forces œuvrant au sein du masque m'ont reconnu comme l'une des leurs. En ce royaume j'ai fait mienne leur magie.

-Maudite ! » Cracha Banal'ras incrédule.

-« Vous ne pouvez blâmer que vous-même. Mes compagnons ont eux aussi été plongés au sein de ce plan. Les forces ont tenté de les briser séparément. De se nourrir de leurs tourments, de leurs remords mais ils sont visiblement parvenus à se libérer des chaines du regret. Les forces qui régissent ce royaume n'ont plus d'emprise sur leurs êtres. Ils ont été rejetés hors de ces lieux. Leur volonté seule les a libérés. Ils ont cessé de se laisser définir par leurs péchés et leurs regrets. Une leçon que vous n'avez jamais apprise. Vous auriez pu accepter votre sort, admettre vos fautes mais vous avez choisi la voie du sang et des parjures. Vous avez erré des siècles comme vous avez vécu, en sacrifiant autrui pour servir vos desseins. En engendrant le sang et la mort. Le masque et les forces qui le régissaient ont maintenu leurs emprises sur vous car jamais vous n'avez tenté d'y soustraire. Vous n'avez rien appris enfants !

-Silence ! Je suis là de ces sermons ! Mes frères et moi avons payé le prix ! Nous avons erré, piégés entre deux mondes incapables de trouver la paix. Mais nous sommes libres désormais. Nous sommes de nouveau de chair et de sang, nos esprits sont désunis. Nous formons à nouveau trois être distincts et entiers ! Nous sommes libres, le masque n'a plus d'emprise sur nous ! »

-« Pauvres fous ! » Ricana la sorcière.

Les Elfes damnés fulminèrent sans comprendre.

-« Le masque est brisé, le cycle de sang et sacrifice est rompu. Désormais vous n'avez plus lieu d'être. Les Oubliés espéraient que vous alimenteriez le masque des siècles durant jusqu'à leur retour inéluctable. Piégés dans le vide, ils espéraient que vous alimenteriez le masque pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser afin d'assouvir leur vengeance. Mais vous l'avez utilisé comme une porte. Le masque est brisé. Vous ne leur êtes plus d'aucune utilité, aussi les forces qui régissaient le masque vous rappellent à eux. Elles vous rappellent en ces lieux.

-Que veux-tu dire ? À quelle fin ? » Lâcha Banal'ras en frémissant.

La sorcière redressa la tête. Elle demeura silencieuse puis porta sa main et effleura son oreille. Les vieux Elfes se rassemblèrent guère rassurés.

-« L'entendez-vous ? » Dit la sorcière en souriant.

Banal'ras la regarda sans comprendre, quand subitement il l'entendit. Un chant étrange se mit à nouveau à retentir à ses oreilles. Comme la voix douce d'une amante. Le chant semblait lointain mais le vieil Elfe le reconnut. Il trembla de tout son être.

-« Non cela ne se peut ! »

Des siècles durant, le souvenir de l'auteur de ce chant l'avait meurtri. Le souvenir de sa fille, celle qu'il avait sacrifiée en vain dans son désespoir. Le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de s'éteindre. Celui d'une fille trahi par celui en qui les enfants portent une confiance absolue. Une fille trahie par son propre père.

-« C'est toi qui produis ce chant ! Tu tentes de me tourmenter, de me faire perdre la raison ! En vain tu m'entends femme ! En vain ! » Beuglant -il en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers la sorcière.

-« Banal'ras… » Fit Harillen en posant la main sur son l'épaule.

La main de son frère tremblait. Banal'ras tourna la tête dans sa direction. Tout son être se consuma. Il la vit.

-« Non ! » Dit-il en basculant en arrière.

La jeune Elfe se tenait debout devant le trio. Son visage anguleux et délicat, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Tellement semblable à sa mère. La jeune Elfe sacrifiée contempla le trio avec une expression vide. Derrière elle, d'autres silhouettes apparurent.

-« Non qu'est-ce que… Cela ne se peut ! » Paniqua Harillen.

D'autres Elfes aux visages aussi inexpressifs apparurent aux côtés de la jeune fille. Ils étaient pareils à des spectres. Ils étaient blêmes comme des cadavres. Banal'ras les reconnus. Les fidèles. Le troupeau crédule qu'ils avaient conduit à leur perte. Ils avancèrent tous comme un seul être en direction des prêtres.

-« Arrière ! » Hurla Bellanaris.

Consumé par la peur, il tendit les bras et incanta un sortilège mais rien ne se produisit. Les fidèles continuèrent à s'avancer vers leurs anciens bourreaux aussi inexpressifs que des statues de marbre.

-« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir en ces lieux vieillards. Vous n'êtes rien de plus que des esprits parmi tant d'autres. Ces corps de chair et de sang que vous pensez avoir retrouvé ne sont qu'illusions. Vous n'êtes que des sacrifices rampants. Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre vos semblables. Tous ceux qui ont péri pour alimenter le masque.

-« Non ! » Hurla Harillen, dévoré par la terreur. Le vieil Elfe prit ses jambes à son cou et tenta de s'enfuir mais d'autres spectres apparurent devant lui. Le vieil Elfe, terrifié stoppa net sa course. Des Dalatiens aux visages aussi mornes que les fidèles firent leur apparition, les encerclant de part en part.

-« Que…que nous veulent-ils sorcière ? » Paniqua Bellanaris.

-« Vous emmener au plus profond de ce royaume. Là où est votre place, là où vous les avez tous envoyés.

-Non ! Arrête-les ! Fais quelque chose, je t'en conjure ! » Supplia Harillen en s'effondrant à genoux.

-« Même si j'en avais le désir, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'arracher aux forces alimentant le masque ce qui leur revient de droit. Maintenant et à jamais vous êtes damnés ! » Répondit la magicienne d'une voix terriblement calme.

Les fidèles saisirent fermement Bellanaris et Harillen. Les vieillards se débâtirent en vain. Leurs cris de terreur déchirèrent la pièce. Il n'en fut pas de même pour Banal'ras. Sa fille défunte s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. Résigné, il ne chercha même pas à se soustraire à son toucher.

* * *

Morrigan contempla avec mélancolie les morceaux brisés du masque. Derrière elle, ses trois camarades étaient étendus dans la poussière. Ils se redressèrent et regardèrent tous trois la salle sans comprendre. L'expérience avait dû être des plus déconcertantes pour eux. Morrigan les toisa avec amusement. Le Nain fut le premier à se relever. La sorcière s'empara de son bâton et s'approcha.

-« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais en train de défoncer la gueule de mon maitre d'armes quand… »

Morrigan empoigna son bâton à deux mains et frappa violemment Oghren sur le haut de la tête de toutes ses forces. Surpris, le Nain ivrogne poussa un cri de douleur. Il se massa la tête et toisa férocement la sorcière, indigné.

-« Non mais t'es pas bien, espèce de salope frigide ! »

-« Je savais les enfants de la pierre imprudents, cupides, matérialistes, répugnants, peu attrayants, incultes, ignares, malodorants, ivrognes, violents, bagarreurs, traditionnalistes mais je ne les savais pas fous ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'ineptie de tes actes ! Penses-tu que la magie est pareille à l'art de la forge ? Te rends-tu bien compte que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu causer notre perte en brisant ainsi ce masque ? Les artefacts ne sont pas des bibelots, ton acte aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Tu aurais pu libérer sur ce monde des forces dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas la malfaisance ! » Ergota Morrigan furieuse.

-« Pour l'heure pourrais-tu juste te contenter de nous expliquer ce qui s'est produit ? » L'interrompit Zevran en dépoussiérant sa tunique. « Je dois dire que j'ai vu bien des choses surprenantes tout au long de notre périple avec la Garde des Ombres, toutefois ce que je viens de vivre est des plus déstabilisant. »

La sorcière se contenta de lui adresser un regard dédaigneux.

-« Lorsque ce triste imbécile a détruit le masque, les forces à l'origine de sa création nous ont engloutis dans l'Immatériel. Elles nous ont emportés dans les bas-fonds où elles ont tenté de se nourrir de vos tourments une dernière fois. Visiblement vous êtes parvenus à faire la paix avec vous-même et vos actes. Vous vous êtes ainsi soustrait à leurs emprises.

-Hein ? J'ai fait ça moi ? » Hoqueta Oghren déconcerté.

-« Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître oui. » Répondit Morrigan au tact au tact. « Quant à moi, il semblerait que j'ai effectivement une emprise sur le masque et les forces qui le régissaient. J'ai pu faire mienne leur puissance et tous nous ramener en ces lieux. Hélas, il semblerait que mes nouvelles capacités se soient éteintes. Elles ne devaient sans doute être effectives qu'au sein des bas-fonds de l'Immatériel.

-Et qu'en est-il de nos ennemis ? » L'interrompit Sten en se relevant à son tour. « Qu'en est-il des spectres elfiques responsables de tout ce chaos ? »

-« Ils ont obtenu la paix mais pas celle qu'ils souhaitaient. Le masque les maintenant entre deux plans d'existence, comme un papillon épinglé. Le masque détruit, ils ont été rappelés par les forces qu'ils ont cru pouvoir manipuler à leur guise. Ils demeurent maintenant aux côtés de tous ceux qu'ils ont sacrifiés.

-Ça m'a l'air flippant mais bon, c'est bien fait pour leurs gueules ! » Brailla Oghren.

-« Un autre rappel des travers d'une magie non contrôlée ! » Ajouta le Qunari sur le ton sérieux qui le caractérisait si bien.

-« Si tu veux ! » Soupira Morrigan terriblement lasse.

-« J'en déduis que nous pouvons dès lors quitter cette satanée forêt et rentrer au campement ? » L'interrogea le Corbeau.

-« Oui, leur magie étaient à l'origine du chant et des maléfices nous empêchant de quitter ces lieux. Eux disparus, cette forêt est désormais une étendue boisée des plus banales.

-Alors partons, nous n'avons que trop erré en ces lieux. » Lâcha le Qunari en ouvrant la marche.

* * *

Assise en tailleur devant le feu de camp, Morrigan contempla les flammes crépiter. À quelques dizaine de mètres de sa tente, le Nain titubait ivre mort sous les rires hilares de l'Elfe. La légèreté avec laquelle ils se comportaient après avoir enduré si catastrophique périple la laissait perplexe. À quelques pas le Qunari inébranlable comme le roc narrait probablement leur mésaventure au marchand nain et son excentrique rejeton hurlant à tue-tête « enchantement ». Il était rare que le Qunari daigne adresser la parole aux marchands et encore plus rares qu'il confie à autrui ses expériences. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ils avaient tous passé un cap en ces bois maudits. La magicienne ne ressentit pourtant nulle quiétude. Un voile de mystère venait de recouvrir ses origines. Flemeth lui avait visiblement caché bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Quel était donc le lien qu'elle entretenait avec ceux que les Elfes prenaient jadis pour des Dieux et quelle influence aurait ce lien sur sa propre existence ? Nulle réponse n'égayait ses pensées.

Plonger au plus profond de l'Immatériel, sentir une magie obscure couler en elle avait été étrangement séduisant. Inquiétant même. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'attrait qu'éprouvaient les sots pour les pactes démoniaques pourtant en son for intérieur, elle avait failli s'y abandonner. Flemeth l'avait formé et mis en garde vis-à-vis des démons et de l'emprise que la magie du sang laissait sur ses utilisateurs mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle avait expérimenté au sein du temple. Elle regarda ses mains, songeuse.

-« Tu sembles confuse. » Fit une voix grave et familière.

Morrigan releva la tête, le Qunari se tenait juste devant elle. Elle avait été si profondément plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Sten la regardait intensément l'air concerné. Morrigan se releva et lui adressa un sourire espiègle.

-« Et une fois encore tu daignes d'enquérir de mon bien-être ? Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me portes un intérêt dépassant la simple camaraderie. » Minauda-t-elle.

Le Qunari ne daigna même pas réagir à son ton enjôleur. Ses yeux violets se braquèrent sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière réalisa que comme à l'accoutumée, le Qunari était méfiant. Elle soupira et croisa les bras.

-« Cette épreuve t'a davantage marqué que tu ne le laisses paraitre. »

Morrigan leva un sourcil. Elle n'appréciait décidément pas que le Qunari lise en elle, d'autant qu'il devenait de plus en plus adroit à ce petit jeu.

-« Et tu souhaites que je me confie à toi peut être ? Que je m'épanche sur ton épaule délicate et que tu me consoles de ton étreinte virile ? » Fit elle sur un ton qui ne cachait rien de ses réelles intentions. « Tu n'es pas homme à te confesser à autrui et encore moins à écouter autrui mon bon Sten.

-Tu deviens plus prévisible avec le temps sorcière. Tu as pour coutume de m'aguicher chaque fois que mes propos te touchent. Une tentative assez risible que futile de détourner la conversation. » Riposta-t-il.

-« Te voilà devenu un véritable expert de la psyché humaine ! Moi qui désespérais de te voir te comporter autrement qu'un butor ! » Répliqua-t-elle. « Cessons tous deux les faux-fuyants veux-tu ? Suis-je à nouveau l'objet de tes méfiances ? Penses-tu que cette épreuve m'ait déstabilisée ? Que cette magie a laissé des marques sur mon être et mon esprit ? Que j'ai pris gout aux rites obscurs ?

-Non.

-Non ? » Répéta-t-elle surprise.

-« Tu es bien des choses femme mais tu n'es pas stupide. Tu n'es pas une âme craintive prête à sacrifier sa dignité pour des illusions de pouvoir. Contrairement aux esprits désincarnés, tu l'as prouvé. Tu tiens trop à ce que tu appelles « liberté », tu serais prête à mourir plutôt que t'abandonner ce qui te caractérise. En cela, tu n'es pas dénué de sagesse. »

Le sang de Morrigan ne fit qu'un tour, elle décroisa ses bras et adressa un regard surpris à son camarade.

-« Est-ce là un témoignage de respect Qunari ? Es-tu réellement en train de me reconnaitre des qualités ? Me serais-je trompé ? Nous aurais-je ramenés dans un monde alternatif peuplé de colosses courtois et sensibles ? » Hoqueta-t-elle.

-« Ta verve me lasse humaine, je te pensais plus mature. »

Il détourna les talons et s'éloigna. Morrigan le regarda s'éloigner et se mordit la tête.

-« Sten ! » L'interpella-t-elle malgré elle.

Le colosse se retourna et lui adressa un regard sérieux.

-« Tu avais raison sur un point.

-Lequel ? »

La jeune femme leva les mains devant son visage. Elle les contempla un bref instant.

-« Je ne suis plus certaine de savoir ce que je suis vraiment. » Admit-elle à voix basse.

-« Je sais ce que tu es. » Rétorqua le Qunari.

Elle redressa la tête surprise et l'interrogea du regard.

-« Une femme dangereuse. » Lâcha Sten en la regardant très sérieusement.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant.

-« Dangereuse mais courageuse. » Lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Morrigan le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Elle se rassit face au feu de camp et ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Elle accorda un dernier regard au colosse s'éloignant et sourit malgré elle.

 _Les regrets et les repentirs du passé, les désirs et les inquiétudes pour l'avenir, viennent se joindre au dégoût et au mécontentement du présent, ainsi se passe la vie._

 _Nicolas-Charles-Joseph Trublets._


End file.
